Nautical Nineteen
by DayDreaminDeb
Summary: Nautical Nineteen is another of my previously deleted works that I'm republishing here. Rated M for language and sexual content.
1. Chapter 1

My name is Stephanie Plum and I'm a former bounty hunter who now works mostly in sales. I sell Rangeman. I mean…not actually sell it, but sell its services to clients. I'm pretty good at it too. I think it's because I'm a people person whether I like it or not and in direct opposition from the fact that I was born and raised in Trenton New Jersey.

Rangeman is owned by my friends Ranger and Tank. Ranger has been more than just a friend to me over the years we've known each other. He's been my boss, my mentor, my Svengali, my nemesis and my lover. Sometimes he was all those things at the same time. Right now…he's my boss and my friend. And he's had privileges that go beyond those titles on occasion. You see, I'm in love with him. He says he loves me too…in his own way. I'm not really sure what his way is. I know things have been different since he changed his government contract. I know he's been different. But…I think he's just sort of getting his relationship sea legs, if you know what I mean. He even took me to Hawaii after our last assignment. And he didn't even try to get into my bikini while we were there. That's both good and bad, right?

Speaking of sea legs, Tank is marrying my very good friend Lula on Valentine's Day while on a Cruise. It's not a huge cruise ship though like the ones you see on television. This is a smaller ship that accommodates a couple of hundred people. It's just big enough for the wedding party. That includes all the Rangeman employees and their families and friends, every hooker that ever worked out of Stark Street who is still alive, and pretty much all of their family and friends. Fortunately we were able to keep the guest list down to 250 people and all of them (I can't imagine why…hint-free 11 day cruise) are going on the cruise and attending the wedding. The ship itself wouldn't accommodate a wedding of that size at sea, so we're docking in the Grand Caymans and they'll get married on the beach there. It's almost the same thing, but it was a real scramble to get a minister to join our group. But…Lula accomplished it with the help of Tank's mother. Yea…he has a mother. Who knew?

Lula worked diligently in the month leading up to the cruise on room assignments and reception seating charts. She studied and approved menus and a cake and all the wine lists. She told me in confidence that the whole thing cost about a quarter of a million dollars. I was stunned. Where did she get that much money? She didn't have to, Tanks parents paid for it.

Okay, so we've established that I'm a friend of both the bride and the groom. We've established that I work for Rangeman. Oh…I'm the maid of honor too. Needless to say, I'm going. I was looking forward to it really. Tank was as nervous as a long tailed cat in a room full of rocking chairs and in spite of the fact that Ranger has been his best friend for fifteen years or more he tells me that for this process…I'm his rock. Maybe because marriage doesn't scare me especially since it's not my wedding and it scares the bejesus out of Ranger. I mean I _own_ my commitment issues. I go to therapy twice a week and attempt to solve them. Ranger pretends he doesn't have commitment issues. I ask you, which of us is more in touch with our emotions? I'll tell you, me…that's who.

Rangeman employees from all over the eastern seaboard had flown a couple of days prior to our exit to take over our duties. I'd spent two whole days, when I wasn't on the phone with a frantic Lula or Tank, showing Sandal Bergerman my job and letting him in on my Trenton secrets. He could handle it.

I had even more confidence in Juliet Snider to handle Rangeman Trenton while we were gone than I had in Sandal. Juliet had saved my life in Boston and in many other ways…we were simpatico. She and I remained friends after that experience. Besides, she knew where to get designer shoes for a third of the price. That makes us sisters. I mean it.

Packing for a wedding cruise was a lot different that packing for a trip to Maui for a vacation or even to Boston to solve a crime…and just don't go there. I ended up with three regular large suitcases, a garment bag and my carryons. I'm still a girl. And I limited my Manolo count to four. I think I should get a cookie for that if nothing else. I'd also made arrangements for my ever faithful friend Rex, the hamster to go to a hamster hotel. He would be safe and well cared for there. Rex was the one constant in my life these days. He never ignored me or glared at me or accused me of being stupid or incompetent. He was just my friend and my companion. He was a hell of a good listener too. There's a lot to be said for Hamster love, really.

Ranger stepped into the foyer of my house and blinked at the pile of luggage. "Babe…we're going to be gone for ten days, not three years."

"Oh sure…that's easy for you to say. We have to attend six formal dinners and that doesn't include the wedding itself. You can wear the same tuxedo for every occasion. I have to have a different cocktail dress for each one of those dinners plus my dress for the wedding."

"I have three shirts," he said with an apologetic smile.

"Whatever," I scowled and stuffed my travel alarm clock into the corner of the smaller bag. He shouldn't be screwing with me anyway. It was barely one in the morning. Our flight left at 3:30AM. I was dog tired. PS…I'm not really good when running without sleep.

"Is this it?"

"Yea," I nodded glancing around the house.

"Where's Rex," he frowned.

"I was going to ask Valerie or Mary Lou to watch him, but I had these visions of him wearing tutus or being used as a football so I changed my mind. He's at a hamster hotel."

"Babe…a hamster hotel," his lips twitched in amusement.

"He's at a pet hotel," I sighed. "I just wanted him to be safe."

"Okay," he looked heavenward. "I'm glad I had a separate limo pick up your parents, grandma Mazur and Burt for this thing. There's no way we'd have gotten your luggage into the car with theirs."

I rolled my eyes and grabbed my carryon bag and my smaller piece of luggage. Ranger and the limo driver took the rest. After they fit my luggage into the back with Ranger's one duffle and his hang up bag, I put my smaller bag on top. "Really Ranger…one bag and the tux, that's all?"

He grinned and opened the door and waited for me to enter. "What can I say? I pack light."

"You can only do that since you don't wear underwear," I sighed.

"You too could forgo underwear," he waggled his brow.

"And my bras," I glared at him.

"You don't need them for me."

"I'll need them so that the day I turn forty I can look down and they'll still be where I left them and not hanging out at my belly button."

"That is a picture I did not need," he said reaching for his buzzing phone as I reached for mine.

"Stephanie Plum," I said.

"Stephanie," Lula wailed. When she screamed, yes screamed, my name it had to have taken a good thirty seconds to get out. She made Stephanie the longest word in the world.

"What's wrong Lula," I said softly. I had learned over the last several months that if I spoke to her calmly and softly that she became less hysterical quicker. She had taken Bridzilla to a whole new level. She wanted everything to be perfect and she cried at the drop of a hat. For a girl who used to sell her body on the streets in a very bad neighborhood, she'd really turned into such a sissy pants.

She just cried harder for a few minutes. I could hear sniffing and knew she was trying to catch her breath. I looked over at Ranger and saw him nod and say uh-huh several times to indicate to the caller that he understood. "Just tell her its okay," Ranger finally said.

"Lula…," I sighed. It was going to take a while.

"Just tell her that you can room with me on the ship," Ranger finally said closing his phone. "Just tell her its fine. Tell her you'll fit easily into my suite, but your luggage may not."

I glared at him, "Lula…I can stay with Ranger on the ship. It's okay honey."

"A…a…a…are you sure," she hiccupped.

"Of course," I said gently.

"You're the best," she hiccupped and disconnected.

"What was that all about," I blinked at Ranger as I tucked my phone away.

"The cruise people forgot to put the Reverend and Mrs. Burns in a stateroom," he said with a smile.

"Hmmm, then it's for a good cause," I sighed and sank down in the leather seat.

"It is," he agreed.

We rode in silence to the airport and Ranger handled the luggage and getting us checked in. All I had to do was present my passport to the ticket agent to prove I was who I said I was. Then I had to present it again at Security. We whizzed through and stopped at Starbucks for coffee (and lemon pound cake for me…yummy!) and then proceeded to our gate.

Ranger opened his laptop and went to work on financials the moment we settled in. I opened a paperback. It was a romance novel by someone named _**Janet Evanovich**_. I'd read a couple of her things before. She was good and always funny.

I was well into the third chapter when I heard Grandma coming down the concourse. She was telling my mother that she didn't know that sexual devices shouldn't go in the carryon luggage. I thought I would die. Ranger looked up at me and raised a brow slightly before disappearing into his work again.

"Pumpkin," my father leaned over to kiss my cheek affectionately.

"Hi Daddy," I smiled.

"Ranger," he nodded.

"Mr. Plum," Ranger got to his feet and shook my father's hand and then Burt's. He helped my mother get settled and then returned to his work.

Daddy quickly opened the newspaper and disappeared behind it.

My mother caught my arm, "is that a good book? I've heard she's very funny."

"She is," I agreed. "You can read it when I finish it," I promised.

"Stephanie…did you know that it's illegal to carry sexual devices in your carryon luggage," Grandma said as she dug into her tote bag. She laid items on the empty seat next to her as she dug. There was a banana with brown specks on it, her change purse, a couple of lacy handkerchiefs, a pair of crotchless panties (would I make this up?), and some gum. "Oh here's your Viagra Burt. We'll be fine."

Burt grinned and kissed her weathered cheek.

The rest of us threw up a little bit in our mouths.

"Well, did you know that Stephanie," she said stuffing everything back in.

"No, I didn't know that," I said clearing my throat and the mental images. "I thought they just made you turn them on."

"Well…it's that his and hers sexual gel," she grinned. "That stuff works wonders, don't it Burt?"

He nodded and grinned. Burt was apparently a man of actions and not words.

"Oh…well, liquids and gels have to be three ounces or less," I reminded her. "You know…for air safety and all."

"Oh darn it all," she sighed. "Do you think they'll have any at the airport in Ft. Lauderdale?"

"I don't know," I said mentally wondering if there was anything that would permanently remove images from my brain.

"We'll stop somewhere," Ranger said without looking over his laptop.

"Good," she nodded.

I raised a brow at him and my father lowered his paper.

"I just don't want you to worry Mrs. Mazur. You can put it right out of your head."

Daddy nodded and I smiled in understanding.

"You're a good man son," she said, "even if you don't show me your package."

Ranger raised a brow at me and then purposefully focused his attention on his laptop.

"Where are Lula and Tank dear," my mother asked.

"They're already down there. They wanted to meet early with the cruise director and make sure all the arrangements were in line. They stopped in Baton Rouge on the way to pick up Tank's parents and the Reverend and Mrs. Burns too."

"There's no Priest," she blinked at me.

"They're not Catholic," I said with a smile.

"Oh," she frowned and immediately flipped open a copy of _**Good Housekeeping**_.

There was no question she didn't approve of that.

"Me and Burt needed the gel so we could join the mile-high club," Grandma sighed. "Now what are we going to do?"

"Come on Edna," Burt said. "I see an interesting little shop over there. Maybe there's something in there to help us."

"I sure hope so," she said seriously getting to her feet and walking away with him, "you already took your Viagra."

My father groaned behind his paper. My mother turned a tad green. Ranger raised a brow at me.

"Why are you blaming me," I hissed at him. "I'm not looking for lubricants to join the mile-high club."

He leaned over to whisper in my ear, "Why doesn't that make me feel better?"

Honestly…I have no idea.


	2. Chapter 2

We somehow made it to Ft. Lauderdale alive. I also found that I needed someone to bleach my brain for not just visual, but verbal as well. Grandma and Burt had found their lubricant at that shop. They'd joined the mile-high club as well. But don't ask me how I know it's true. Ask anyone who was on the plane. Grandma…is a screamer. I'll be honest with you. I could have lived a million years without knowing that.

My mother was sloshed when we landed in Florida. Dad pretty much had to carry her off the plane and he was already pretty grim. Ranger wouldn't even look at me much less talk to me and he'd been sitting right beside me. He could have talked. He just looked nauseous. I could understand that. I myself felt like I'd eaten raw chicken chock full of salmonella. Yea…it was that bad.

A hummer limousine picked us up at the airport. Ranger had called ahead to make sure that our…my luggage would fit. He had the driver stop for dinner along the way. Grandma insisted we stop at the Outback. She'd been dying to have some prime rib. That's what she said anyway. I personally believe that it's because she likes the Australian accent of the guy who does the commercials. I know many of you are nodding with me. That's right…we know my Grandma the hoochie! Ranger nodded to the driver and we stopped there. I suppose he thought that if he pleased her as much as possible she'd tone down the sexual references. He was mistaken.

"Babe…do you know what you want?"

"Small steak, baked potato and a salad," I said after a moment.

"Yea, me too," He nodded and closed the menu. "Get what you want everyone, I've got this check."

"You need to let me pick up dinner some time," my father said with a small smile.

"Next time," Ranger promised.

The two men shared a nod.

"So…have you seen any pictures of the ship," my mother asked.

"I have," I nodded. "It's lovely. It actually could hold another two hundred people, but they decided to make this ship a luxury ship and all the staterooms are very generous. The smallest one is 301 square feet."

"That's more than 50 square feet larger than the average," my father said with a nod as the waitress put coffee in front of him. "It's very impressive."

"Will we be near you dear?"

"About that Mom," I took a deep breath.

"Oh no," she sighed. "What happened?"

"They forgot to assign the Reverend and his wife to a state room. So…they moved me."

"Where did they move you," she asked.

"I'll be in Ranger's suite," I said with a blush. I rushed to say, "It's a big suite Mom. His suite is bigger than anyone else's."

"Its fine Pumpkin," my father reached over to pat my hand. "We trust Ranger, don't we Ellen?"

"Oh…yes of course," she nodded and sipped her water. "At least if you're in the same cabin I can rest at night knowing that you're safe and not attracting lunatics."

Ranger grinned and quickly looked away.

I reached under the table and attempted to pinch his thigh. You can't pinch Ranger…he doesn't have loose anything. The only place is skin is relaxed is… Well, you know and I won't grab him there with my mother on the other side of the table.

He put his hand over mine, "I appreciate the confidence Mrs. Plum. I'll do my best to keep her alive and out of trouble."

"It's Ellen dear," she said studying the menu. "And good luck with that."

His mouth twitched again. "Thank you Ellen."

"And I'm Frank," my father said seriously. "We're going to be spending a lot of time together on this ship young man. We're going to get to know each other very well. We may as well be on a first name basis."

"I agree," Ranger nodded.

"Maybe we can even spend a little time in the bar with a bottle of scotch and some cigars and talk man stuff and not frilly wedding stuff," he sighed.

"I'll look forward to it sir," Ranger grinned.

"Stephanie…how many cocktail dresses did you bring," my mother asked not lifting her head.

"Five, not including my bridesmaids dress. And I have a couple of little black dresses that I can adapt to fit if necessary," I said and sipped my water. "Do you think there will be steam irons on the ship?"

"Of course," she said putting the menu down. "Even on the cruise that your father and I went on we had a steam iron. They just know we'll need them."

"Good," I sighed.

"Did you bring your sapphires," Grandma asked.

"Yes," I nodded. "I wasn't going to, but they go perfectly with three of my dresses. So…I did."

Ranger smiled at me.

"Don't it bother you boy," Grandma asked.

"What ma'am," he asked.

"You know…that Stephanie has all them fancy jewels from that boy in Boston."

A smile tilted the corners of his mouth, "not at all Mrs. Mazur. Brian gave them to her at the insistence of his mother. He and Stephanie are friends. Stephanie is just one of those rare people who can usually stay close to anyone who travels through her life…unless they wrong her badly."

"You mean like Dickie Orr," Grandma nodded.

"Or Joe Morelli," my mother said sourly. "Did you see his baby yet?"

"Er…no," I fought the urge to laugh.

"I've heard she's just ugly," my mother said quietly. "I mean she hasn't been out of the house since she was born and she's almost six weeks old. I ran into Angie Morelli at the grocery store and she said the baby was quite well in this very tense voice. She didn't say the baby was unwell, so one must assume that she's…"

"I heard she looks like a monkey," Grandma said in her best whisper. She's not a good whisperer. Men taught her to whisper.

"Oh my," mother said and sat back in her seat as her dinner was put in front of her. "Are we going to get to the ship in plenty of time?"

"The ship departs the dock at 1700 hours," Ranger said absently sitting back so the waitress could put down my food and Burt's food. "It's 1300 hours now. They recommend we're on board by 1500 hours and we're ten minutes away according to the limousine driver. We should be all right."

Mom just looked at him blankly.

Dad sighed, "The ship departs at 5pm. It's one now and we have to be there by 3, we're ten minutes away."

"Oh," she nodded and straightened.

"Sorry ma'am," Ranger shook his head. "I'm a military man. It may take a while to get me to speak civilian."

"That's all right dear," she smiled at patted his hand. "I'll learn to speak military time. I used to be able to do it fine…when Frank was in the Navy. I'm afraid I'm rusty." She frowned, "but I seem to remember he said 17 bells instead of 1700 hours."

"That's right Ellen," Frank Plum smiled at his wife. "It's pretty much the same except for the bells versus hours issue."

"I'll figure it out," she nodded.

"Do you think you can skip dessert Stephanie so we can get on the ship a little sooner," Ranger asked.

I raised a brow at him.

"I didn't think so," he sighed and cut into his steak.

"Men," Grandma shook her head.

"They'll never get it," my mother agreed.

"Why do I suddenly feel surrounded," Ranger sighed.

"Because we are son," Frank said. "Even when there are more of us…they can out talk us."

Ranger and Frank nodded together morosely.

What was going on between my father and Ranger? They were too tight, too fast and one wedding shouldn't cause that too happen. For some reason this burgeoning relationship made me feel a little bit uncomfortable. If they were bonding because they were trapped on a plane with the geriatric version of two mating hyenas, then I could be part of their camaraderie. But this was different. I didn't think it was because they were stuck together for the 'frilly' wedding. I thought it was something else. I kept remembering the conversation that my father and I had when I was in Boston. He had been pulling for Ranger then. It was as though they had talked and…and reached an understanding. I was a little bit freaked out.

When we arrived at the ship, there were men with carts to move our luggage onto the ship via the cargo area. They promised that our luggage would be delivered to our cabins before the ship was underway. It was almost two pm when we arrived and the dock was deserted. Either everyone else was already aboard or we were nearly the first to arrive.

"Hi," a young woman met us at the end of the gangplank with a clip board. "Welcome to the Jewel of the Sea. My name is Molly Perkins and I'll be your hostess for the Tank Thibodaux/ Lula Brown nuptials. May I have your names?"

"Ricardo Manoso, Stephanie Plum, Frank and Ellen Plum, and Edna Mazur and Burt…"

"I have it," she nodded. "Edna and Burt, you're on the Ruby Deck in cabin R30."

"It don't have twin beds, does it," Grandma asked.

The girl blinked, "no ma'am. It has a queen size bed."

"Good," she said. "Do we have a key?"

"Do you have your travel pouch with you," Molly asked.

"Right here," she waved the envelope.

"Your keys are in there. They're the credit card like things. You may charge things to your room on that key and you'll be given a bill at the end of the cruise if you'll just see the purser and provide him with a credit card."

"All right then," Grandma said. "Come on Burt…let's check out this mattress."

Molly swallowed and turned to the remaining four of us brightly. "Mr. and Mrs. Plum, you're on the Emerald Deck in Cabin E15."

"Thank you Molly," my father said brightly taking my mother's elbow and heading for the sweeping staircase.

"Mr. Manoso and Ms. Plum, you're in the Presidential Suite on the Diamond Deck. That is D01." She reached in her pocket for a keycard. "Ms. Plum, this is your new key card. The staff of the Jewel of the Sea would like to expression our appreciation to you for being so helpful in solving our earlier issue. We've left a few gifts for you in your suite."

"It's not a problem," I smiled.

"If there's anything I can do to assist either of you while you're on the ship, please don't hesitate to call."

"Thank you Molly," Ranger said with a smile. He put his hand on the small of my back and urged me toward the stairs.

"That was different," I frowned as we climbed the three flights of stairs to the Diamond Deck.

"What was different," he asked.

"She wasn't ogling you," I said.

"Babe," he grinned. "She doesn't play for my team. She plays for yours….well, strictly speaking she does play for my team but…"

I blinked, "oh…"

"Yea," he grinned. "You can tap that."

"I'll keep that in mind," I said drily.

Our suite door was open like all the doors but three on the floor. As we passed the doors, two rooms were quiet and the other…decidedly wasn't. We entered the suite into a small foyer with a half bath to the right. From the foyer we went into the living room complete with wet bar…fully stocked as far as I could tell with a dining room and our deck. Our deck faced the ocean at that time. The bedroom was to the right with a wonderful compartmentalized bathroom and a huge walk in closet. The suite was larger than my apartment had been when Ranger and I first met. There were several large bouquets of flowers in the room and a basket of goodies. There was also a spa robe and slippers and a gift certificate for the spa.

"This is nice," I said putting my bag on the floor and left it so Ranger could put his lap top on the desk. I flopped back on the huge king-size bed and sighed in bliss. The mattress was magnificent and I was exhausted. I'd been up since midnight. Our flight left Trenton such a long time ago. My body was tired.

"You can't sleep Babe," Ranger said grabbing my arms and pulling me to my feet.

"Why not," I whined.

"Because you'll miss the launch," he grinned.

"I don't care," I said as he dragged me to our private balcony and wrapped his arms around me from behind.

"Isn't it beautiful? It's nothing but ocean as far as you can see."

"It is beautiful," I agreed as my curls blew into his face.

"And for eleven days, it will be us in this cabin…"

"And the wedding will be going on and I don't know if you've noticed this Ranger, but Tank and Lula are both losing it."

"It sounded like they were doing okay when we went by their cabin," he said in amusement.

"Oh great…now I have another image that needs to be burned out of my head," I groaned.

He chuckled, "I'm just saying…I'm a boy and you're a girl and…"

I sighed and turned in his arms. I meant to talk to him about this earlier. I just couldn't do it. It was too hard of a subject to tackle. Time had run out. I had no choice but to follow through now.

"Ranger…I love you. You know I love you."

"I know," he said softly his eyes searched my face and push wayward curls out of my eyes.

"But I don't want to be your…friend with privileges or your booty call or your…"

"Babe," he sighed. "It's not like that."

"Do you want what I want?"

He sighed.

"You don't," I said gently. "I'm not trying to hurt you. But if we get involved sexually…I won't be able to walk away from it. My emotions are too…" I took a deep shaky breath, "I'm just saying that when it comes to you I'm weak. And if I accept a relationship…and I use the terms loosely so don't panic, as sexual with no real future, I'm just afraid that I'll begin to resent that I can't have that ring and kids and…"

"I get your point," he nodded.

"Are you mad?"

"No," he shook his head. "I'm not mad at all. I guess we just need to work a little harder at defining our relationship."

"Well at least you said the word relationship without hyperventilating," I said in encouragement. "With your commitment…"

"Stephanie," he said in frustration, "I do not have commitment issues."

"Right," I nodded.

He sighed, "We'll work on defining our relationship and see where we are."

"Okay," I nodded.

"Does that mean I have to sleep on the couch," he sighed.

"No…you don't have to sleep on the couch," I grinned. "Besides if anyone was going to, it would be me. We are both adults and we can handle sharing a bed without becoming intimate."

He stared at me as though I'd grown another head. "Babe…have you met us?"

I sighed, "I'll just eat a lot of sugar on this trip. What will you do?"

"Whatever it takes," he sighed. "I'll do whatever it takes."


	3. Chapter 3

A young woman tapped on our door a few minutes after our deep and serious talk. She introduced herself as our cabin stewardess Cindy Sue Johnson. She was followed by someone with our luggage. Ranger tipped the guy before logging onto his laptop.

Cindy Sue was blond and perky and about 12. Okay…she was young. She was probably 19 and apparently she'd never seen a hot Cuban man before. She was in complete awe of Ranger's good looks. Oh and she was equally in awe of my luggage.

"Would you like me to unpack for you ma'am," she blinked at me.

"No thank you," I smiled. "The only way I can know I haven't forgotten anything is if I unpack it and take inventory myself."

"I completely understand." She turned to Ranger, "what about you sir?"

"Er…no thank you," he said absently clicking on E-Mails. "I don't have that much."

"Okay…well if you need anything at all, press one on the call button and I'll come and help you out. Again, my name is Cindy Sue."

"Thank you Cindy Sue," I smiled as she exited the cabin. "I feel better now," I said unzipping the garment bag.

"What do you mean," he asked not taking his attention from the laptop.

"She wants you. She thought you were a hottie. She thought you were smoking. She wants to have your little bambinos."

"She was a child," he shook his head.

I grinned. We agreed on that.

I was glad we had a huge walk in closet in our suite because I had to hang those dresses up and fast. When I took them into the closet, I was delighted to see there was a steam iron in there. "Yes," I said triumphantly.

"Babe," Ranger strolled into the closet with his tuxedo and his shirt. "What's so exciting?"

"Steam iron," I grinned.

"Of all the things that have changed about you since I've known you, this is the one that freaks me out the most," he said and hung up his tuxedo and left me alone in the closet.

I grinned. He'd be glad when I steam ironed his tuxedo.

He was putting his clothes in drawers when I entered the room again. He'd taken the side by the door leaving me the side by the wall as usual. I shook my head and took another load into the closet.

It took a while before I was completely unpacked and my makeup was stored and out of Ranger's way. I changed into a sundress and sank down with my book in our sitting room. Ranger was checking his email. I'd go up on deck when he was ready to go as well.

We appeared on deck at a little before five and found Lula and Tank surrounded by family and friends.

A tall gorgeous black man all but ran toward us and scooped Ranger up and hugged him tightly against his barrel chest. "Boy it's good to see you."

"Pop," Ranger grunted. "It's good to see you too."

The man settled him to his feet. "You're looking good boy. Life in New Jersey is agreeing with you?"

"Life in New Jersey is good," he nodded. "Pop…I want you to meet…"

"I'd know you across a crowded room," the man said and hugged me to him. I felt like a two year old in the arms of a giant grizzly bear. I'm telling you the man was freaking massive. "Stephanie Plum," he sighed as he released me. There were tears in his eyes.

"Are you okay sir," I asked in concern.

"You're just…Felicia and I have been waiting for this for our whole lives and we never thought it would happen…"

"What would happen," I blinked.

"Oh Babe…this is Jean Luc Thibodaux. He's Tank's father."

"Oh," I laughed as the realization dawned. I smiled up at him, "how wonderful to finally meet you."

"We know you introduced them," he sighed with emotion. "Pierre is a strong man. He'd need a strong woman or she'd disappear. Lula is perfect for him. We love her already."

"I'm so glad," I beamed.

He turned around, "Felicia," he called. "Come and meet Stephanie."

The tall slender woman hurried toward us with a grin. She had the most amazing smile and I could see Tank in it. He was a good blend of those two people. There was no doubt he was their child or that he was meant to be a military man.

Felicia Thibodaux hugged Ranger tightly before pulling me to her, "you are such a good friend. You did a wonderful job helping him choose the ring. The diamond is perfect."

I smiled, "I know some people. He's been a very good friend to me as well you know."

"I'm glad to hear that," she smiled and looped her arm through mine and pulled me toward the bar. Within seconds I had a fruity rum cocktail in my hand and we were chatting like old friends. She still hadn't seen the bridesmaid's dresses and pleaded with me to let her see them before the wedding. I told her that she could come by our cabin any time.

My parent's joined us a little later right after the ship began to move out to sea. They were the Thibodaux's age and they all settled in together discussing life. The men traded war stories and the women were discussing recipes. It was a little weird and oddly comforting.

There were couples scattered over the deck sipping drinks and cuddling up tight. Oh crap…I forgot this would be a romantic thing. Yea…weddings are romantic Stephanie. I sighed and gave myself a mental head slap. I went to the railing with my drink and leaned over to watch the water move beneath me. The sun was staring to sink and the warm ocean breeze ruffled my curls.

And I had a tingle. Not a good tingle either. It was a spidey sense tingle. I did not want a tingle on this ship for Lula and Tank's wedding. I wanted a nice calm happy excursion ending in a flawless wedding and a perfect reception. That's what I wanted, Lula had worked for and Tank needed whether he knew it or not. Unfortunately for me, life doesn't usually work the way I want it to.

It wasn't enough that there were couples canoodling as far as the eye could see, there was that little sense that something just wasn't right.

Ranger leaned beside me. "Notice anything?"

I chose to go with the couples smooching rather than the spidey tingle. "This cruise is loaded with pairs," I said not lifting my eyes from below. "Even my nearly eighty year old grandmother has a date. It's friggin Noah's ark around here."

He grinned and glanced down at the water. "Keep gazing at it like that and you're going to be seasick."

"Damn…I'll be trapped in the cabin and miss all the cuddling and kissing," I rolled my eyes.

"You'll also miss the food. I hear the food is right up your alley. I've heard," he leaned over to whisper, "The chef uses real butter."

"Shut up," I blinked at him in shock.

"It's true," he nodded.

"Crap," I lifted my head with a sigh.

"Well, there is a solution," he suggested with a raised brow.

"What is that," I raised my head to meet his eyes.

"For this cruise…we could be a couple."

"With privileges," I asked narrowing my eyes suspiciously.

"What an accusation," he said shaking his head. "No…just a couple. We'll pretend that you're having some kind of weird woman issue," he grinned.

"Fuck that," I growled low and moved a little closer to him, "you can be having a little man issue. We can discuss your ointment."

"Only if you're willing to apply it," he said smoothly.

"Oh you're good. You're real good," I narrowed my gaze at him.

"It's a good offer Babe. I mean, you won't feel like the odd man out and your parents will be delirious with joy."

"I don't know that my parents need to believe there's something going on between us," I said seriously. "Speaking of which," I raised my own brow, "what in the devil is going on between you and my father?"

"What do you mean?"

"Oh you know," I shook my head in annoyance. "Don't play innocent with me. The two of you are thick as thieves planning on meeting in the bar or casino for drinking, cigars and gossip. I'm not stupid. What's going on?"

"Nothing," he shrugged. "We're going to have a couple of drinks, some cigars and discuss sports or war or world events or something like that. We'll discuss anything but how many pairs of shoes we brought."

"Ass," I said shoving at him with my shoulder against him as the smile tugged at my lips.

"But back to the subject," he said gazing at me, "most people believe there's something going on between us anyway. Why not just let them continue thinking it for this cruise. You'll always have a dance partner this way."

"That is a good point," I pursed my lips thoughtfully.

"So…what do you say," he raised a brow.

"And you're not going to try to maneuver this into something for your advantage to get me to…"

"Babe," he sighed. "Let's be real here," he raised a brow. "If I really intended on getting you alone and naked and under me, I could do it. We have chemistry. Do you want to argue with me about that?"

I shook my head until the light bulb went on, "what do you mean if you _**reallllly**_ wanted to get me alone naked and under me?" My eyes narrowed, "does that mean that you don't really want to, but it's just convenient."

"God Stephanie…just stop thinking like a woman for just a few minutes, will you?" He ran his hand through his hair. When he spoke his voice was calm and measured, "I just meant that I'm not going to force myself on you. I don't want you under those terms."

"Oh," I blushed.

"That does not, however, mean that if you offered yourself to me that I wouldn't take it. I am a man and we do have chemistry."

"Okay," I nodded.

"I'm just saying that we could enjoy each other's company and not feel like we're anybody's third wheel including your grandmother and Burt's."

"You're willing to hang out with Grandma," I grinned up at him.

"Yea, but shore rules apply. She touches my dick and I shoot her," he said grimly.

"You brought a gun on the ship," I said wide-eyed.

"I take a gun everywhere," he said seriously. "I have a license to allow just that thing."

"Right," I nodded.

"So…what do you say?"

"It's a good plan. It will keep us from being uncomfortable around other people. It's a win-win situation. I'll do it."

"Good," he grinned taking my hand and pulling me toward Tank and Lula.

"You won't shoot Grandma," I said rolling my eyes.

"Have her touch my dick and find out," he said.

"What…now you want me to request that she does," I shook my head with a grin and pulled away.

He tugged me back against him and leaned down to whisper in my ear, "she touches my dick and I shoot her. If you ask her to touch my dick…I'll do something to you that will leave you unable to walk for a week. Got it?"

"Got it," I nodded as we joined Lula and Tank surrounded by our friends. Okay, the truth was…I was intrigued. I knew he'd never hurt me. I had a feeling that his threat meant that he'd screw me into being unable to walk. Honestly…I didn't think I'd mind that much.


	4. Chapter 4

When I dressed for dinner that night I told myself that I wasn't dressing for him. Why would I dress for him? Our deal was just for appearances. Well, it was for appearances and to make us feel better about this whole romance for everybody but us thing. Who am I kidding? It also gives me a chance to get up close and personal with him. I think he likes that idea too. I could be wrong, but I don't think so. But still I found myself wondering what he would think of the periwinkle dress that floated around me. I felt a bit like a princess in the dress. If I had a tiara it would absolutely complete the picture.

Ranger, as it turns out, had not brought just one tux. He brought four. They were all Armani. One had a white dinner jacket. One had a solid black on black dinner jacket, one had charcoal on black dinner jacket and the last was really a tuxedo-suit kind of thing. It was black too. He brought six shirts to go with them. He said it was in case I spilled something on him. Right…like I'm the only person on the whole ship who's a little bit clumsy. Whatever!

When I came out of the closet that was serving as my dressing room he was fixing his tie. He blinked at me. I figured that was a good thing. I must look all right.

"Having trouble," I smiled.

"A little bit," he agreed.

"Sit down," I said pointing to the chair on my side of the room. I shimmied behind the chair and reached around and tied his tie. "Who usually ties your ties?"

"I do," he sighed. "But when I get uncooperative fingers, Ella does it."

"Where is Ella?"

"On the Emerald Deck," he said absently.

"Well…we can't call her up here every night," I smiled and patted the tie lightly before stepping around to view my handiwork, "perfect."

He got up and went to the mirror and nodded in satisfaction, "you do good work. I may just have to keep you around."

"You may avail yourself of my bow-tying services for the remainder of the cruise."

"I may have to do that," he said with a sigh as he tucked his gun into the small holster on his calf.

"You're taking a gun to dinner," I said in astonishment.

"Babe," he said chewing his lip thoughtfully.

Okay…now I know why he doesn't like it when I do that. It's like begging me to pull it out of his teeth and kiss it better. Or just kiss him senseless. Or kiss away the anxiety. Or just kiss and kiss and kiss and kiss and… I shook my head to clear it, "what?"

"How's your spidey sense on the ship here? Do you have any…tingles?"

I wanted to tell him no. I really did. But the fact that he was asking me meant that he felt something too. "Yea…there's a definite tremor in the force," I sighed.

"Spiderman and The Force," he raised a brow at me in amusement.

"Intergalactic Princesses need to use the right vernacular for the right thing. I don't know what is wrong. So it's not that I feel someone or something in particular is off, just that something is. So…it's a tremor in the force," I shrugged.

"Well, no matter what language you use, it's the same thing."

"I know," I sighed. "Why, do you feel something?"

"Yea," he sighed. "You know I just feel like someone's watching me whenever I'm out on the deck. It's not like it's a woman or something. I feel a threat."

"Oh damn," I frowned. "What are you going to do?"

"Get a look at the guest list," he said seriously. "So…can you get a copy of it for me?"

"Sure," I nodded. "I'll just ask Lula. She said a bunch of guys from your Rangers days would be here. So I'll just tell her that I need the list for you to make arrangements to hook up with old comrades."

"Good idea," he nodded and took the bracelet I was struggling with from my hands and put it on my wrist. "By the way…you look beautiful."

"So do you," I blushed picking pretend lint off his jacket. There was nothing on his jacket. I'd used the lint brush and steam iron on it myself.

"Thank you," he smiled. "Shall we go? We were supposed to be at the cocktail party about ten minutes ago."

"Sure," I nodded grabbing my lipstick and key card.

He took both from me and tucked them into his pocket. Then he offered me his arm and we left the cabin.

We were seated with my parents and my grandmother and Burt. Lula, Tank and Tank's parents and Lula's mother and her mother's boyfriend were at the head table. I liked Tank's parents and wouldn't have minded sitting with them, but Odetta Brown might not be the person I want to hang out with. It's pretty bad when Grandma Mazur and her boy toy are preferable company.

"Feel anything," Ranger whispered as he pulled out the chair so I could sit.

"No," I sighed.

"I'm glad we got second seating," my mother said with a sigh. "I mean after years of eating at six pm on the dot, it's nice to be able to dally a bit. Besides, with all they feed us on this ship I'll need to eat late to be able to have dinner."

My father smiled, "and you deserve the break Ellen."

"Thank you Frank," she said and they kissed.

Oh gag.

"I hear there's a girl singing in the lounge later on tonight and she's from Chile," Grandma said studying the menu.

"Really," I said as my brows went up, "from Chile."

"I don't know her Babe," Ranger said in amusement.

"How do you know you know her if you don't even know who she is," I said quietly and opened my own menu.

"I don't know her."

"Are you sure…Carlos," I said softly.

He shook his head with a smile.

"I never heard you call him Carlos before," Grandma grinned.

"I don't call him Carlos," I said with a snort. "I call him Ranger or Ric…sometimes, not often," I blushed.

She blinked at me in confusion.

"Stephanie thinks I have a wife and eight children in Chile," he said in amusement.

I narrowed my gaze at him. I'd never actually said those words out loud to him before…had I?

"Why would she think that," my father asked with a grin.

"She's got a fertile imagination," Ranger grinned.

"Hmmm…she comes by it honestly," he patted his wife's hand.

"Frank," my mother tittered with laughter and blushed.

"They think because they want us that the rest of the word does too."

"Really," I shook my head and did my best to appear amused as Ranger contemplated me with a smile.

My father grinned, "But they don't want us to know they think that."

"Now you're just being ridiculous," I shook my head.

"Have you decided what you want dear," my mother asked with a slight smile.

"I think I'll have the Tilapia," I said softly. "Mom, did you say there were two seating's for dinner?"

"Yes dear. There's one at six and one at eight," she nodded. "The Tilapia sounds nice."

"Yes," I nodded and glanced over at Ranger. "We probably missed tingle time."

"Probably," he agreed.

"Maybe we should see about having early breakfast in the morning," I suggested.

"Babe," he shook his head in amusement.

"Hey…I get up early these days," I glared at him.

"Of course, but not when you're on vacation."

"I'm not on vacation. I'm at Lula's beck and call twenty four seven. That's not a vacation, that's a…a… I don't know what that is."

"That's a dedicated friend dear," mother smiled.

"Hi," the young woman said as she arrived at our table with six glasses of ice water. "I'm Brittney and I'll be your server on this cruise. If you want something that is not on the menu, just let me know and I'll be happy to see if the chef can prepare it for you." She smiled at us all, "now…unless you have something specific planned for tonight…we have a few wines for you to taste. The Thibodaux's have an excellent wine cellar and they've supplied all the wines we'll serve as part of dinner. If you'd like something else, we will be happy to oblige as long as we have it in stock, but it will be at an extra charge."

"I'm sure whatever Jean Luc and Felicia have chosen will be perfect," Ranger said absently.

"I'll bring them and you can share…as well as several glasses for each of you."

"Of course," he nodded.

"Are you ready to order?"

"I am," Daddy nodded. "Everyone else," he glanced around the table.

We ordered and shared the three bottles of wine. The wine was excellent. Mom really liked the red. I had a glass of the white with my fish. I limited myself to one glass since I don't hold my liquor well and because well…I'm sleeping with Ranger tonight. I've got to keep my wits about me, if you know what I mean.

After dessert which included the most decadent chocolate thing that had me moaning all the way through it, Grandma and Burt went to the ball room to kick their heels up. Mom went to play the slots. Ranger and Daddy went to the bar to toss back a few, have a couple of cigars and talk about sports, war and world events.

I caught up with Lula on the dance floor and went to her room and got the list and went to the main guest desk and made copies of it. I returned her list and her key and went back to my room and changed into sweats and went out onto the deck and sank down in the cushiony lounge chair with a bottle of water and my laptop. I Googled a couple of the names I didn't recognize and found out some interesting facts.

Six of the guys on the list had been Rangers with Tank and Ranger. Jim McArthur was the first one. Tank had handwritten 'Score' out beside his name. He was even more black ops than Ranger had been. He gave new meaning to Mercenary. He did his business for the US and a few of their allies. I had a feeling it meant he'd run into Tank and Ranger since their Army days. I wasn't sure that was a good thing.

He hung out with Linden Craig, by his name Tank had scribbled 'Points'. These two guys had been joined at the hip since leaving the Army. Interesting.

Drake Hess was an Attorney for the Feds. By his name was scrawled 'Cable'. He'd finished his stint in the Army and finished college and passed the bar. He was smart and successful and if the pictures on the internet were anything to go by, he was fairly good looking.

Next was Steve Wise. His scribbled name was 'Jolt'. He went to work for his father's lumberyard in Washington State when he got back. He'd married his High School Sweetheart and they had three good looking blond kids. He was successful and settled and I couldn't imagine him causing anyone problems. But then…I couldn't image that Lois Goodman would have either.

The next guy was Hunter Solomon, his tag was apparently Hunter. They didn't have to look too hard to come up with a suitable name there. He was recently divorced. He drank too much if the two DUIs were anything to go by. He also lost his job recently. Yikes…that could be the tremor in the force Young Jedi.

The last one was Mike Stone. His tag was Stone. He was single and a successful Restaurant Owner. There wasn't much on him. His restaurant always had good reviews.

Stone roomed with Jolt. Score roomed with Points. Hunter roomed with Cable. These guys were men that Ranger and Tank once trusted their lives with. They should be close. They should have stayed in touch. I had to wonder why they didn't.

It was after midnight when I finally went back inside and crawled into bed. Ranger still wasn't back. I figured he'd either run into some old buddies or he and my Dad were having a really good time. Sheesh!

I was fast asleep when I heard a bang and an expletive. I raised my head sleepily and saw Ranger hopping into the room with his coat and shoes. "Are you all right?"

He groaned and fell forward on the bed.

I grinned, "You're drunk."

"Shhh…don't wake up Stephanie," he whispered. We all know how men whisper. They probably heard him on the Emerald deck.

"Okay," I agreed. I got up and took his shoes and socks and jacket. I hung up his Jacket and went to put it up. When I got back, he was trying his best to unbutton his shirt and his pants were tossed across the room. I shook my head and hung the pants up and went to help him with the shirt. I pushed his hands away.

"Are you trying to get me nekkid," he said and grinned like an idiot.

"I'm trying to put you to bed," I said.

"Why didn't you say so Babe? I'll be ready to go to bed with you in just a lil minute," he struggled out of his shirt.

"Okay," I took the shirt and disappeared into the closet.

Now…I'll be honest with you. I love him. If he was committed to me, I may have taken advantage of him that night. But he was drunk and I'd just been on my high horse less than twelve hours earlier, I couldn't just cave that easily. That would be crazy. He'd at least need to work for it and not show up so cute and drunk.

He saved me from caving though. When I got back to bed, he was passed out cold and snoring.

"Nice," I rolled my eyes and crawled into the huge king size bed. "And I was worried about me," I sighed and closed my eyes and went right back to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

I felt pretty good when I woke up at six am. I mean it. I had slept okay. I slept better once I was cocooned against Ranger's warm body. The man was a friggin heater. I woke up rested and ready to start the day. I went for a run on deck and found that we were parked…or docked in Key West already. The shore excursions started at 0800 hours, but we could leave the boat any time as long as we were back by 1800 hours. Are you impressed? I'm working on my military speak. I finished my run and headed back to our room.

I found Cindy Sue in the hall outside with coffee pots.

"Good morning," I said cheerfully.

"Good morning," she smiled. "You're up early. I think you may the first passenger up on the whole ship."

"If you only knew just how ironic that was," I grinned. "So…what are the odds we could get a delicious pot…large pot of coffee, some croissants and fruit in our room?"

"Not a problem at all," she grinned.

"Great," I nodded.

"Give me about fifteen minutes. Do you want flavor for your coffee?"

"Sure, what do you have?"

"French Vanilla, Caramel, Hazelnut, Dark Roast, Chocolate and a bunch more flavors. I can get you a menu," she offered.

"No…that's fine. I have a feeling Mr. Manoso will need the Dark Roast this morning. So let's go with that."

"Of course," she grinned and hurried off.

I went back into the room and Ranger was still sleeping face down on the bed with his head under the pillow. No doubt he was trying to keep the light out. The sheet was down to his knees and his gorgeous…and I do mean gorgeous ass was just begging me to take a big ole bite out of it. I sighed and headed for the shower.

When Cindy Sue arrived with the food, I was wearing shorts and a tee shirt. I made Ranger a cup and went into the bedroom and sat on the side of the bed and waved the cup near his face. Hey…it would work for me.

He groaned and reached up blindly till his hand came in contact with the cup. He lifted his head slightly and I think…I'm not sure because I couldn't actually see him, I think he started lapping at it. He finally rolled to his back with his morning wood lying on his belly and winced. "What time is it?"

"0640 hours," I said heading back into the other room to get some coffee. And maybe I went into the other room to keep from doing something I was seriously going to regret.

A few seconds later he was cursing. I figured he either spilled his coffee or realized he was buck ass naked.

"If you hurry up we'll have time to do the dolphin encounter this morning," I called into the bedroom.

"Anything…as long as you stop yelling," he groaned.

I grinned. I was going to get my way all day or until his hangover went away one or the other.

He got dressed and glanced at the fruit and croissant and made a small gagging noise before tilting back the coffee again. "Babe…I'm never going drinking with your father again. He's got a hollow leg. I mean, he out drank me and Tank."

I grinned, "And the cigars."

"Don't even say that," he paled. "I know I'm Cuban and all, but damn I can't do this shit."

I nodded, "its okay Ranger. I'm sure Daddy will understand."

"No he won't," he said morosely. "You know…Frank Plum is a really cool guy. I'm glad I'm getting to know him here. He's completely different than I expected."

"He is a pretty cool guy," I nodded. "Come on…let's go do the dolphin encounter."

Four hours later his hangover was gone. We'd gone swimming with the dolphins and even touched them. We had ridden in a glass bottom boat and seen all kinds of sea creatures. It had been amazing. And joining us on the boat were Gabe and Padma and Cal and Natalie. It was fun.

"Where to now," Ranger asked as we walked hand in hand up the dock.

"I did some research and I found a place to have lunch if you think you're up to it."

"That sounds great. I'm starving," he admitted. "You guys coming with us?"

"Where are you going," Cal asked.

"Turtle Kraals," I smiled. "It's a combination Mexican, Seafood Cajun place with a little Key West thrown in for good measure."

"Do they have beer," Cal asked.

"Oh yea," I laughed.

"I'm in," he nodded.

"Sure," Gabe agreed. "Let's check this place out."

They showed us to a table in the Tower overlooking the water within minutes of our arrival. We all ordered Coronas, but Padma who ordered a bottle of water and then we pored over the menus.

"What looks good," Ranger asked.

"The Peel and Eat Shrimp," I nodded. "And I think the Carolina Piggy sandwich after that."

"You've got a little sun," he said and kissed my nose.

"It's the perils of being half Hungarian," I said digging into my beach bag for my sun block.

"The shrimp sounds fantastic," Natalie sighed.

"Why don't we get a couple of pounds and share it," Ranger suggested.

"That sounds good," Padma nodded.

Fifteen minutes later there was a pile of shrimp on the table in front of us and sauce all around. It was a feast.

"So…Ranger," Cal said and I could see he was choosing his words carefully. "Did you happen to see who is on the boat from our old Unit?"

"No," he said dipping a shrimp. "Stephanie got me a copy of the guest list last night, but I haven't had time to look at it yet."

"I wouldn't think so," Natalie grinned. "You were practically under the table in the bar. You and Tank both were laying in the booth while Mr. Plum was tossing back Tequila and smoking cigars. It was wild."

"Please," he groaned. "I'm not sure, but I think I threw up my kidneys last night. That man can fucking drink. I thought, if I can't keep up with him, I need to stop drinking. I may have to stop drinking."

I tapped his Corona and raised a brow.

"After the trip of course," he said seriously.

"Of course," I nodded.

"So who's onboard," Ranger sighed.

"Score, Points, Hunter, Stone, Cable and Jolt," he said quietly.

Ranger just sat staring at him for a few moments.

"Is that bad," Padma asked.

"It's bad," Cal nodded.

"How bad," Natalie asked.

"Four of them almost got the rest of us killed," Cal sighed, "twice."

"Shit," Natalie sighed.

"What about the other two," I looked up at Ranger.

"I'd trust them to have my back in a knife fight," he said calmly. He said the words calmly, but if you know Ranger you know that there was nothing calm at all about anything he was thinking or feeling. His blank face didn't go all the way down. I assumed the alcohol must have inhibited his ability to hide completely. His gut feeling that something was wrong had to be because of them.

"Why would Tank invite them then," Gabe frowned in confusion.

"He wouldn't," Ranger said adamantly.

"Not on his life," Cal agreed.

"Lula did it," I sighed. "She probably invited everyone in your platoon or whatever it was."

"She probably did," Natalie winced. "Is Tank going to be mad? She did it for him."

"He'll realize that," Ranger sighed. "This won't mean the cancellation of the wedding."

"Thank God," Natalie grinned, "because I look smoking in the bridesmaid's dress."

"Yea you do," Cal grinned.

Ranger leaned over to whisper in my ear, "How do you look?"

"You've seen me in it," I said softly.

"When," he asked in confusion.

"At the Bridal Shop…you know when you stopped by while I was changing."

"I remember your slip, your panties and you're barely there bra," he said and nibbled at my ear.

"I was wearing my dress before that," I said sardonically. "You must have erased the Stephanie fully dressed thing."

"Yep," he nodded. "I don't even know what you put on after that…" His voice trailed off.

I realized then that he probably did remember something else. He probably remembered that I was wearing his bracelet. The bracelet I'd worn on the way down to Miami. The bracelet I had hidden in my makeup case so he wouldn't see it.

"What are you guys doing next," Padma asked.

"Snorkeling," I grinned. "You know you want to do that!"

"Oh…yea," she said eagerly. "What will we see?"

"They say fish, turtles, corals and all kinds of things including some sharks that won't eat us."

"Oh Wow," she grinned. "Gabe…can we go? Please," she begged.

"Is it a good idea," he said anxiously.

"A good idea," I raised a brow.

Padma shook her head, "its fine. She turned to me. We were going to tell you all anyway after the wedding. I'm pregnant."

"Oh my God," I laughed and got up and went around the table to hug her. "I'm so happy for you." I hugged Gabe next, "you guys…don't worry…my lips are sealed."

"You guys too," Padma pointed at the other three of them. They all promised to keep the secret too and everyone took turns hugging Padma and the men clapped Gabe on the back.

"How are you handling it," Cal grinned to Gabe.

"I'm actually a little queasier than Padma," he said sheepishly. "She's handling it like a trooper. But I'm not doing quite as well."

"He worries about my pain," she grinned and looped her arm through his and kissed his cheek. "But I told him, you took a bullet for me and almost died…I can pop out a few babies. It's no big deal."

"That's a new perspective," Ranger nodded. "But you're happy about it, right Gabe?"

"I'm over the moon," he admitted. "We've been shopping for furniture and we've been picking out names. I mean we still have over six months to go and we're just…you know we're digging the experience. I'm," he blushed and nuzzled Padma's cheek, "I'm just in awe that we've made a life…you know. It's a part of us…of Padma and of me."

Ranger nodded.

"Natalie and I will probably catch and pass you if she has her way," Cal grinned. "We're waiting till after we get married on St Patty's day, but we're going to be just like you guys. We're going to be pregnant as soon as we can. I'm not getting any younger. I want to be able to toss a ball with my sons or sit on the floor and play with dolls with my daughters…you know what I mean?"

"I know," Gabe nodded.

"Are you going to find out if it's a boy or a girl before its born?"

"We're still trying to decide that," Padma blushed. "I want to know because then I'll know what color to paint the nursery, but I really want to wait because…well, it's God's surprise to us…you know?"

"I know," I sighed. "You could paint it yellow."

"I could," she sighed. "Or we could go non-traditional and do other colors."

"Or," Ranger said after clearing his throat gently, "you could pick out linens that have both colors in them and while you're in the hospital but before you come home, some good friends of yours could paint the room."

Padma blinked and tears filled her eyes, "you'd do that for us?"

"In a heartbeat," Ranger said and reached over to pat her hand gently. "That's what friends…family is for."

"I like that solution," she blinked at Gabe.

"Me too," He nodded and kissed her. "Thanks Ranger."

"Hey…I'm happy to do it."

"Oh I'll help for sure," Cal grinned.

"Count me in too," Natalie laughed.

"Me too," I nodded. "And I'll make sure that you have food in the house that you only have to heat up when you come home. Okay?"

"You guys are the best," Padma sighed.

"Don't let the word get out," Ranger grinned and sat back when the waiter put his fish sandwich in front of him.

"I'll try not to destroy your rep too much," Gabe grinned.

"You do that," he smiled and reached to pull a piece of pork from my sandwich. "Oh my God, that's so good. Trade me."

"No," I laughed. "If you wanted the pulled pork, you should have ordered the pulled pork.

"Stephanie, Babe," he murmured kissing my neck, "please."

I groaned, "Fine…you can have half."

"We'll swap half of each," he grinned.

"Sure," I nodded. In the end, I was glad I did.

The snorkeling experience was phenomenal. We saw fish, coral, sponges, anemones, jelly fish, snails, crabs, lobsters, sting rays, sea turtles, more dolphins and some sharks. We were in awe and when we went ashore afterwards you almost couldn't make out an intelligible word because we were all talking on top of each other.

We stopped for snow cones on our way back to the ship. We walked along the dock to the port with our various flavors. I had cherry. It was my favorite flavor these days. Ranger had pina colada. I would have thought he'd want to avoid any alcohol looking or tasting anything under the circumstances, but he was good with it.

"How was your day ashore," Molly asked happily as we returned to the ship.

"It was great," I grinned. "It was a perfect day."

"That's fantastic. Hmmm, Mr. Thibodaux asked if you'd mind moving to the early dinner seating just for tonight. They've had a few surprises today."

"All of us," Ranger raised a brow.

"No…just you and Ms. Plum," she said with a beaming smile at me.

"Stephanie," he raised a brow.

I nodded.

"Okay," she nodded. "Dinner is in thirty minutes. Do you have time to change? You can be a few minutes late. It's not a formal night, but we do require shirts and shoes, no jeans or shorts."

"We'll be fine," Ranger assured her.

"Good," she nodded. "You'll need to see Carol when you go into the dining room."

"Thank you," I smiled. "We better hurry."

"Shower together," Natalie called at us as we hurried away. "It saves time and water."

"Babe," Ranger raised a brow hopefully.

"No," I shook my head and kept walking.

"I had a feeling you would say that," he said and hurried to catch up with me.


	6. Chapter 6

We made it to dinner in time. I didn't put on any make up really because of my sun burn and that saved time. There was little I could do with my hair, so I didn't bother. I pulled it up still wet into a mass on top of my head. It looked good. I tugged on a little black dress and one pair of the Manolos and I felt like I could handle dinner.

Ranger looked waaaay better than I did. He put on off white linen slacks and a white linen shirt. Oh my God. I thought I was going to have to change underwear before we left the cabin. I watched him slide his bare feet into open back shoes and sighed. He looked…exotic and sexy and hot and Cuban. That last part was probably because he was born that way, the rest of it just was.

"Ready," he raised a brow.

I swallowed, "yea."

"Let's go," he said reaching out to take my hand.

We found Carol at the maître d table and identified ourselves. She smiled big and asked us follow. Ranger put his hand on the small of my back and let me follow Carol. She wove through the tables big and small to a large table near the window. There were six guys sitting there when we arrived. Two of them looked pleased to see Ranger and the other four, not so much.

"Ranger," one man grinned and held his hand out in greeting.

Ranger put his hand into the man's hand with his biggest 400 watt grin, "Stone…it's good to see you. How's the restaurant?"

"It's great. Business is booming. I was very excited when I got the invitation. I haven't even seen Tank yet. I have to tell you man, I'm more surprised that he's getting hitched than if you were. Speaking of which," he grinned at me. "I'm Mike Stone and you are…"

"Stephanie Plum," I smiled.

"Not Manoso," his brow went up. "Come sit by me beautiful. That man you're with is no good."

"Hands off," Ranger shook his fist good naturedly. He leaned over the table to shake another man's hand, "Steve…you look good. How is Janet?"

"More beautiful than the day I married her."

"I can't believe how big the kids have gotten. The pictures in your Christmas card were scary. How fucking old are we man? Won't Dylan be starting High School soon?"

"Next year," he sighed. "Thanks for bringing it up you bastard."

"Why isn't Janet here?"

"Somebody had to stay with the kids. They're not to be left alone. She does send her love."

"They are your kids," Ranger reminded him.

"Yea," he sighed.

Ranger pulled out my chair and seated me beside Mike before sinking down in the empty chair beside me.

"Ranger…I'm hurt," another man at the table sighed. "I can't believe you just pretend I'm not here?"

"How could I do that Score," Ranger said sardonically. "How have you been?"

"A Mercenary's job is never done."

"I've heard," he nodded.

"I heard you were getting out of the business," the man beside him raised a brow.

"I'm not getting out of the business Points," Ranger said coolly, "I'm out of the business. My contract with the government is no longer as call. I pick and choose. I choose to stay out of those kinds of situations."

"Man I don't blame you," Mike sighed. "If I had a girl like Stephanie at home I'd never leave the house."

Ranger grinned, "I mean it Stone…hands off. Watch him Jolt."

"You got it," Steve nodded. "Stephanie how long have you known Ranger?"

"About five years," I smiled.

"And you're still around," another man said tossing back the contents of his liquor glass. "That's got to be a new record for you Ranger."

"I'm sure it would be for you Hunter," Ranger said quietly.

The man just scowled at him.

The waiter took our orders and brought drinks. Ranger had the wine just as he had done the night before and just as I had done the night before, I limited myself to one glass.

The tension at our table could be cut by a knife. So to entertain myself I looked around the room. I recognized Vinnie and Lucille first. Then I saw some other people. Out of the corner of my eye I saw a mass of blond hair and did a double take. No way. Marilyn Dinks was on the ship.

I tugged at Ranger's sleeve and turned to follow my gaze.

"Who's she with? I can't see over Lucille's big hair," I groaned.

"Oh…Hal," he said shaking his head.

"Hal," I blinked at him, "Our Hal?"

"Yes, our Hal," he grinned. "I thought you knew about this?"

"No," I sighed.

"Oh…you work for him," Hunter grinned.

"I do now," I nodded. "I started working for him last summer."

"Oh," he blinked. "Is he an ass to work for?"

"Only if you sneak donuts into the building," I smiled. "But he's easing up on me about that."

"Stephanie," the last man shook his head, "oh…I'm Drake Hess. They call me Cable. Don't you know that refined sugar will kill you?"

"Something's got to," I shrugged.

Mike grinned and patted my hand.

"She's her own person," Ranger shrugged.

"Wow…he must really love you if he lets you get away with eating sugar," Steve grinned.

"He even brings it to me sometimes," I grinned.

"Oh wow," he blinked.

"Babe…my rep," he grinned and kissed my head.

"Right…sorry honey," I nodded with a smile.

"I have to admit I'm surprised to see some of you guys here," Ranger said casually. "I believe the last time we were all together in the same room Tank told you that he'd kill you if he ever saw you again," he raised his wine glass and sniffed. "Oh Babe…you can smell the smoke in the wine." He waved the glass under my nose.

"Hmmm," I sighed. "It smells good."

"Look," Score shrugged, "I got the invitation. I figured Tank was letting bygones be bygones if you know what I mean."

"Do you really think he would do that Score?"

"It's a free cruise man. He should have told his woman that not all his old Army buddies were friends."

"I'm sure he would have if she didn't mean to surprise him. She did put a note in your invitations telling you that it was a surprise?"

"That's what mine said," Mike shrugged.

"Me too," Steve agreed.

"Well, I try not to look a gift horse in the mouth. Things were getting hairy in Thailand. I needed to get out. This was a good chance to lay low and take the time to make some moves."

"Right," Ranger said. "Consider retirement Score. How much money do you really need?"

"All of it," he grinned. "You telling me that you're ready to retire?"

"I could retire," he nodded. "I won't retire because I'm young and I've just bought a business and I'm happy to be able to get up every day and do my thing there. I don't have to lie in mud or explain in three languages that I'm not there to hurt anyone. I like my life."

"With her in it," Drake waved his wine at me, "I'm not surprised."

"Thank you," Ranger nodded.

"So you're saying we shouldn't go to the wedding," Points grinned.

"I'd say that you should make sure that Tank doesn't know you're on the ship," Ranger said seriously. "He's going to kill you."

"He can't bring a gun on the ship," Hunter slurred.

"He can and I'm sure that he did," Ranger said seriously. "We're licensed to carry…everywhere."

"Fuck man…you must be important," Drake laughed.

"No…just trusted," he said quietly.

"You're carrying," Score blinked at him.

"What do you think," Ranger asked.

Score and Points blinked at each other.

"Babe…I think I'd like to eat in tonight? Do you think we could just…"

"Cuddle up and forget the rest of the world," I purred.

"Perfect," he smiled against my lips.

"I'd like nothing better," I sighed.

"Gentlemen," he said getting to his feet. "As scintillating as your company is, we're going to forgo the experience tonight for some one on one time. Have a good evening."

"You too," Mike frowned.

Ranger slid napkins to Mike and Steve and we left the dining room.

"What was that all about," I hissed as we left the dining room.

"Bad blood," he grimaced. "I mean seriously bad blood."

"Tank wouldn't really shoot them on his wedding cruise, would he?"

"I don't know," he said. "He might."

"You know you're going to have to feed me, right?"

"Of course Babe," he nodded.

"As long as you know," I nodded and let him lead me to our cabin.

An hour later he was on the phone with Juliet and I was eating pie. I thought it was an even trade off.

"Juliet…these guys are bad news. I want every piece of information you can find on them and it won't be easy. It will be like searching for me." He paused, "just do the best you can." He hung up the phone and sank to the couch and put his hands through his chair.

I picked up my pie and walked around to sit beside him curling my feet under me. "What happened?"

"A lot of bad shit," he sighed. "They gave away our position. They gave out information when pressured. They…turned on us. And no I can't prove it because everyone that was involved in that situation is dead now but us."

"Have a bite of pie," I encouraged. "You'll feel better."

"How in the world can pie make me feel better?"

"You haven't tried it yet," I said raising a brow.

"Fine," he opened his mouth and I shoveled a forkful into his mouth. He chewed and then just let it sit in his mouth before moaning, "oh my God. That's good pie."

"Yea," I grinned.

"Go order us a whole pie," he said.

I laughed, "You're losing it."

"Order the pie," he took the plate from me. "If you don't order the pie, you get no more pie."

"Asshole," I growled and went to the phone and ordered a whole pie.

"You won't regret it," he sighed as the last bite disappeared into his mouth.

"I'm going to hurt you," I growled and flung myself on top of him pretending to strangle him.

He laughed and rolled me under him, "you have all this pent up frustration. What are you going to do about it?"

"I was going to eat pie," I said breathlessly glaring up at him.

"Babe…a whole pie is coming. You can tamp down that sexual aggression with a couple of pounds of caramel and a drizzle of chocolate. By the time we finish the pie, you won't even know I'm in the room."

"Right," I rolled my eyes.

"You won't care," he grinned and kissed me.

"Foul," I said as soon as he lifted his head.

He grinned, "It's a small one like off sides though right? I mean it wasn't like I was sacking you or anything."

"You better not sack me," I said with a raised brow.

"I told you…not without an invitation."

There was a knock at the door and we both assumed it would be Cindy Sue with our pie.

"Come in," Ranger called.

"Shit dude," Mike laughed. "Why do you say come in when you mean get the hell out?"

"We thought you were pie," he grinned and sat up.

"I've never been accused of that before, have you Jolt?"

"Nope, that's a new one on me."

Cindy Sue stuck her head in the open door. "Here's the pie."

"Told you…pie," Ranger grinned. "Just put it on the table if you would Cindy Sue."

"That looks good," Mike groaned.

"Ranger," I whined.

"Can you get us another one," Ranger grinned at Cindy Sue.

"Sure," she laughed. "There are forks and plates in your bar."

"You're a doll Cindy Sue," I sighed and went to get the plates and utensils.

Minutes later we were all filling up on pie.

"Why did they come," Mike finally asked licking his fork.

"I don't know," Ranger sighed, "but I've had a bad feeling about this since we left port. Have you guys heard anything?"

"Nothing," Steve shook his head.

"Me either," Mike shook his head. "This is really good pie. I wonder if I can adapt this for my restaurant."

"Should be easy enough," I said absently. "I think some sweetened condensed milk and some melted milk chocolate and a graham cracker crust could do it. But you know…you could experiment with the crust. You could use a chocolate Graham cracker crust instead. And I'd top it too with maybe some whipping cream with a touch of cinnamon in it." I blushed, "I mean…if you wanted to."

"That's a good plan. Why don't you cook professionally," Mike asked.

"I just learned how to cook last year," I sighed. "I regret wasting all that time."

"I regret it too. She's an excellent cook Mike."

"I'd love to get you into my kitchen," he said seriously.

"Dude…hands off," Ranger warned.

"I mean it…my kitchen," Mike laughed.

"It'd be fun," I smiled.

"Call me when we get back to Jersey. We'll get together and cook. You can come too, mean ass," he nudged Ranger.

"You better believe I'll be there."

When they left at eleven o'clock, there was half of one pie left.

"So," Ranger asked covering the pie and putting it into our refrigerator, "did you get enough pie to calm your Ranger cravings?"

I rolled my eyes and headed for the bedroom to change for bed, "more than enough, thank you."

"Good," he said dramatically. "I would hate to wake up in the middle of the night with you crawling all over me in sexual desperation tearing at my clothes and grabbing at my dick."

"I'm sure," I called from the closet. I was giggling inside. He was getting desperate now.

"But you know…I'd just have to take it like a man," he called.

"Wow…I really appreciate that Ranger," I said pulling on my fleece pajamas. "I mean…you're certainly a team player in this venture. I had no idea just how unselfish you really are."

"I am," he said seriously.

"It sure sounds like it," I said climbing into the bed.

He came into the bedroom and sighed, "You're going to sleep?"

"Yes," I nodded and did my damnedest not to laugh out loud.

"And you're not going to attack me, are you?"

"Nope," I said serenely.

"Okay," he sighed and hurried toward the door where someone was banging.

"Ranger…boy…Jean Luc, Tank and I need a fourth for poker. You know you want to play," my father said laughing.

"Yea," Ranger sighed. "Steph…I'm going to play poker."

"Have fun honey. Good night Daddy," I grinned.

"Goodnight Pumpkin," he said as the door closed behind them.

I flicked off the lights with the remote and sank down into the bed. I'd be willing to bet that Ranger would have a hang over again the next morning. I called Cindy Sue and ordered breakfast in, but this time I told her to wait until about ten am. We had no shore excursion. He could sleep in. Then I slid down in the bed and closed my eyes. I was full of pie. I was fine.

Yea…I missed him. Are you happy now?


	7. Chapter 7

Needless to say I was up before Ranger. This wasn't exactly how I expected our time on the ship to go. First, I thought we'd have separate cabins. To be truthful though, I wasn't really complaining about that. I thought we'd run into each other now and then, I mean there are only 250 passengers on the ship so the odds we could or would avoid each other completely for eleven days would be unlikely. But I thought I'd spend most of my time with Lula and I haven't spent any time with her. She's been with her Mom and with Tank's parents and with Tank of course. That makes sense though. I mean, they're her family.

But rooming with Ranger is fine. It has its advantages and disadvantages. I mean he smells good. I have someone to do stuff with. I'm not trapped in the wedding spiral. So, it's okay. Even though he snores when he's been drinking, he is still a very warm cuddler. It all evens out. It becomes difficult only because he comes back drunk off his ass and climbs into bed naked mumbling words I can't understand. Thank God we have all this sugar on the ship or I'd be done for.

So since he was still passed out and I'm certain hung over (he smells like a bar) when he eventually opens his eyes I'm on my own again. That too is okay. It's not like I haven't been alone most of my life. Granted I don't have Rex to keep me company, but Rex would have probably gotten seasick anyway.

I got up, showered, dressed in a bikini, drank two cups of coffee, ate a slice of pie (God knows I needed it. All I had to do was turn my head and I could see his naked ass), and then went out on our balcony and finished reading the Janet Evanovich book. It was hard to keep my giggles down to a dull roar. She's hysterical. I was just contemplating my next move when he stuck his head out on our balcony where I was basking and boy oh boy did he look rough.

He sank down to the lounge chair beside mine wearing a pair of shorts and a scowl.

"Rough night," I said cheerfully.

"Shhh," he groaned, "can you hold it down."

"I was considering lunch. What are you thinking about lunch?"

"I'm thinking I'll never eat or drink again," he said grimly.

"Oh…poor Ranger," I sighed. I went to my makeup case and dug out some Advil Gels. I got a bottle of water and took both to Ranger on the balcony. "Take these and then take a nice long shower. If you feel better after that, we'll talk about lunch. It's almost noon."

He swallowed the pills and the whole bottle of water before looking up at me. "I'm telling you, I'll never eat or drink again." He started back inside, "you know, your father is a sadist, don't you?"

I grinned, "It's the Italian genes. He can hold a lot of liquor. I didn't get those."

"Yea…thank God," he sighed and disappeared inside.

I grinned and picked up a second book of Evanovich's and prepared to sink into it.

It was thirty minutes later before Ranger reappeared. He seemed a bit better.

"How about lunch," I smiled.

"Maybe a salad," he said grimly. Well, at least he was thinking about food.

"I'll put some shorts on," I grinned and hurried inside leaving him on the deck.

We travelled up by the pool on our way to the grill. We endured a lot of good natured pats on the back. Ranger apparently lost a lot of money to my father the night before. I hope he could still afford to pay me my salary. We found that the pool had a buffet set out of salads and fruits and all sorts of finger things.

"Do you want to just eat here," I raised a brow.

"That sounds good. It would be better if we could eat in a dark room."

I grinned, "Sorry."

Molly Perkins put her hand on my arm cheerfully, "did you say you needed a dark room? Why don't you come down to the Opal Lounge and watch a movie this afternoon. We're having a Hercule Poirot marathon. It should be lots of fun."

"Can we," I grinned at Ranger. "It will be in the dark," I sing-songed.

"Sure," he nodded and winced.

We ate, well I mostly ate and he sort of nibbled. Then we headed down to the Opal deck to find seats just in time for the movie to start. The room was already dark.

"Oh cool, it's _**Evil Under the Sun**_."

"Is there buttered popcorn," he grumbled.

I shook my head and went to the small concession area and returned with a tub of buttered popcorn and two drinks.

"Why two," he frowned.

"Yours is an iced cappuccino," I said and turned back to the movie.

"What flavor," he muttered.

"Shhh," I hissed.

"What if I don't like it," he whined.

"It's caramel," I hissed. "Movie…Shhh."

"God you're bossy," he sighed.

"Ranger…I swear to God," I growled low.

"I'm quiet. I'm quiet. Sheesh," he said and slouched in his seat.

 _ **Evil Under the Sun**_ lasted about two hours and then they put on _**Murder on The Orient Express**_. The program said they'd have _**And Then There Were None**_ after that. I couldn't wait. But…I had to go to the bathroom during the opening credits of the second. Ranger had slept through most of the first movie. He woke up when I came back from the bathroom and went to the concession area and came back with three roast beef wraps, a huge bowl of fruit and some bottles of water. I think he was feeling better. He even asked me questions during it.

"So she's the aunt of the girl who was murdered?"

"She's the Godmother of the mother of the girl who was murdered…Daisy Armstrong."

"Who murdered her," he frowned.

"The dead guy planned it. The actual murderers died years before."

He frowned, "why is he dead?"

I sighed, "Do you want me to tell you what happens or do you want to wait and find out?"

"Don't tell him," someone hissed from in front of us.

"Sorry," I sighed.

"Sorry," Ranger mumbled. And he was quiet almost to the end. "They can't have all killed the guy," he grumbled. "I mean one of the blows had to be the mortal blow."

"The doctor said it was one of four," I reminded him.

"Oh yea," he bit into a strawberry, "but they'd all be charged with complicity."

"That's kind of the point Ranger," Marilyn Dinks said hitting him on the back of the head with her program from behind us. "Be quiet."

"Sheesh…sorry," he rolled his eyes and slouched again.

I have to tell you, I was glad he slept through the last one. Well, I would have been.

The credits ran for And Then There Were None and the lights went up in the theater.

"Thank you for spending your afternoon with us," Molly said cheerfully from the front of the room. She shook hands and pushed lightly on a man in the front row's shoulder. "I can see we've kept you entertained," she giggled. The giggle became a scream.

"I know that scream," I sighed.

"What," Ranger frowned and started up the aisle to her and the man.

"Somebody's dead," I said with a sigh just as the man slumped over. "I swear to God, murder just follows us around."

He shook his head and reached down to take the pulse of the man at his throat. "Shit…he's dead." He turned the man's head. "Oh man this sucks."

"What's up," Hal asked with a frown joining us in the front of the small theater.

"It's Hunter," he shook his head.

"He finally drank himself to death," Hall suggested.

"I don't know," he sighed.

Molly reached for the glass still clutched in Hunter Solomon's hand.

"Don't touch that," Ranger said catching her hand.

"Why," she blinked.

"Prints,' he said seriously. "You're going to want to call Security and the Ship's Doctor."

She nodded and hurried away.

"How many murders do you think they've dealt with over the years," I said crossing my arms.

"I'd say zero," Ranger sighed.

"Are we going to be stuck solving this one too," I raised a brow at him.

He grinned, "You need to keep your _little grey cells_ exercised or they'll become atrophied."

"Men," I shook my head and went back to sit with Marilyn.

"Is he dead," she asked popping a couple of _Milk Duds_ into her mouth.

"Yep," I agreed.

"Is he always so dense at the movies?"

"He likes a lot of clear hints," I grinned.

"He wants them to solve it for him before he can solve it himself," she said in astonishment.

"Yep," I agreed taking a couple of _Milk Duds_ from her offered box.

"Did the killer leave a note on the dead guy," she smirked.

"I didn't see one," I grinned.

"Oh well…what's he gonna do now," she said sarcastically. "Is he going to wait till you solve it for him?"

"Pretty much," I agreed.

"Men," she grunted.

"Yep…Men," I nodded.

By seven o'clock Hunter Solomon was in the sick bay on ice, as it were. Ranger and I helped the Security people collect evidence. They interviewed everyone in the theater including us. We even gave them a list of questions they should ask everyone including the concession person. None of us saw anything. The doctor said he had to have been dead since about 1:15PM. That meant he'd died 15 minutes into the movie and nobody had noticed anything. That also meant that if he was murdered by poison, he could have been poisoned prior to entering the theater and died in the theater. That sort of left the rest of us off the hook.

The ship's captain came down to our cabin as we were reading later to let us know what was going on.

"Mr. Manoso," he said shaking Ranger's hand. "I can't tell you how much we appreciate your help this afternoon. You've also managed to keep this relatively quiet. We don't even know yet if Mr. Solomon was murdered or died of natural causes. We'd rather keep it hush-hush, you know?"

"Of course Captain. Please, have a seat," Ranger waved him to the couch.

"Thank you. We'll be docking in Costa Maya tomorrow. Someone from the American Embassy will meet the ship and take his body back to Quantico for autopsy. They said it would take a couple of days and they'd let us know from there."

"Are they concerned with the passengers on the ship staying put?"

"Not at this time," he said tiredly. "The consensus of the Feds that I spoke to said that Mr. Solomon was a ticking time bomb. He probably drank himself to death."

"That thought had crossed my mind," Ranger said grimly.

"In any case, we'll know something when we know something."

"Yea…in the meantime, I think I'll avoid the scotch," Ranger said with a small laugh.

"Good idea," he nodded. "We may need your help on this one Mr. Manoso."

"Of course," he nodded. "Stephanie and I will do whatever we can to assist you. She's actually our murder solver."

The Captain grinned, "then we are fortunate you're on the vessel, aren't we Ms. Plum?"

I smiled. Secretly I was imagining killing Ranger in his sleep.

"Well, I need to get back to the bridge. If you need anything, please let me know. Will I see you at dinner tonight?"

"No," Ranger smiled walking him to the door. "We're dining in tonight. We need some peace and quiet."

"I don't blame you," he smiled and left us alone.

The moment the door closed I was on my knees on the sofa glaring at him, "Why did you tell him I was the murder solver?"

"Because you are," he grinned and kissed me on the nose as he walked by.

"I don't want to be the murder solver," I hissed.

"But that's what you are Babe. You're the murder solver. I'm the muscle and the money and you're the brains."

"Bull shit," I growled. "You're as smart as I am."

"Yea, but my instincts aren't as good about solving murders. You could have given ole Hercule Poirot a run for his money."

"Whatever! You didn't even watch the first one or the last one."

"I watched part of them," he defended. "I watched enough to know that his little grey cells solve the crimes. Like your little grey cells solve the crimes."

"You're an ass," I flopped back on the couch and pulled my book up to my face.

"And you're a genius," he said lifting my legs and sitting down before putting them back over his lap. "Now that we've established that, let's just enjoy the rest of the evening."

"Ass," I mumbled.

I saw him smirk out of the corner of my eye and couldn't resist smiling.


	8. Chapter 8

The best laid plans of mice and men, or Stephanie and Ranger, often go astray. Anyone who knows anything about us should know that by now. We planned a nice quiet evening in the cabin alone eating broiled sea bass, a salad and rice. He'd even promised me dessert…something chocolate. I was really looking forward to that. So naturally, it didn't happen.

It started as a knock and within seconds became a pounding.

"I'm coming," I yelled as I headed for the door from the couch. Evanovich was just getting to the nitty gritty with this guy and some numbskull was banging on my cabin door like he was dying. I swung the door open.

"Where's Ranger," Hal said breathlessly.

"Outside," I didn't even get the word out of my mouth before he'd flown across the room and stuck his head out the door. "We need you in the cigar bar."

"No way," Ranger shook his head. "Tell Frank that I'm dead or something."

"It's not Frank, it's Tank. Points and Score are after him. They're accusing him of murdering Hunter. They're losing it man. Tank is going to go postal on them in a few minutes and bust their heads. You have to stop it man. You know you're the only one who can."

They were out the door and running for the lounge before I could even react. I shook my head and put my flip-flops on and followed after them.

I skid to a halt inside the door of the cigar bar and ran into Ranger's back. "Oophf," I grunted.

Ranger reached behind his back and took my hand. "Score, Points…you need to back off."

"You said yourself that he'd kill us if he knew we were here," Points glared.

"Yes, I did," he agreed.

"Then why are you here to cover for him now?"

"I'm not covering for him. There's nothing to cover."

"Come again," Points laughed almost hysterically. "Hunter is dead."

"I'm aware of that. I was there when his body was discovered."

"Then…how can you say Tank didn't kill him?"

"Easy," Ranger shrugged. "I know Tank."

"That's bull shit," Score barked.

"If Tank had killed him," Ranger began, "and that's a big IF…he would have shot him, slit his throat, or strangled him with his bare hands. Whatever killed Hunter wasn't one of those things. He wouldn't hide it either. Everyone would know."

"You don't even know how Hunter died," I said around Rangers arm. "Not even the ship's doctor knows. Either he died of natural causes or…"

"He could have been poisoned," Drake said coolly from the bar.

"If he's been poisoned, Tank didn't do it," Ranger said. "You know him. He's not going to do it behind anyone's back. He's not someone who keeps it to his vest. If he wanted you dead, you'd be dead and everyone would know he'd killed you. You know that."

Score sagged, "you think Hunter drank himself to death?"

"Don't you think that's much more plausible," Ranger said quietly.

"He drank too much," Score said quietly.

"I just think that before you start accusing Tank of murder on his wedding cruise, or challenging him to a duel, you should wait and find out what killed Hunter…if anyone. Don't you think that's a good idea?"

"Fine," he sighed and got up and left the cigar bar with Points right behind him.

"Are they lovers," I whispered to Ranger.

"Babe," he shook his head.

"Well, I mean he's on his ass," I said with a shrug.

"We have a don't ask, don't tell policy," he said dryly.

"Well…what's your opinion," I hissed.

"Babe," he groaned.

"You may have them convinced," Drake said with a small humorless laugh from the bar, but I'm not so easily dissuaded. Tank threatened us himself twelve years ago. I remember it clearly."

"If you were so concerned about your life," I said quietly with my brow raised in my very best Ranger imitation, "then why are you really here at his wedding?"

Drake looked uncomfortable.

"Either you came because you wanted that confrontation so you could have an excuse to…do whatever is boiling over inside of you, or you thought bygones must be bygones? Which is it Drake? If you've forgiven and are forgetting and think he's done the same, then why on earth would you accuse him of murder? It seems to me that you came here spoiling for something? What was it?"

He got to his feet and glared at Ranger, "amazing…how do you find them?" He strode out of the bar.

Applause erupted from the crowd and my father came and kissed me robustly on the cheek. "Good job Pumpkin."

I blushed, "you know how much I hate keeping secrets."

Ranger smiled and put his arm around my waist, "she doesn't let a thought just sit in her brain. If she thinks you need to know something…she'll tell you."

"Does she," my father raised a brow at him slightly.

Ranger flushed. I swear he did.

"Well, I've had all the excitement I can handle for one day," I said cheerfully. "I'm heading back to my room for my sea bass and my chocolate dessert."

"Babe," Ranger said following me out of the lounge, "I may have…I mean, I think…"

"What," I stopped and blinked up at him.

He looked sheepish, "I think I forgot to order dinner."

"You did what," I blinked at him. "Ranger, have you lost your mind? You know how I get when I don't eat."

"There's a midnight buffet that starts at eleven," he reminded me quickly. "That's only twenty minutes away. We can go back to the cabin and change into something a little warmer and then we'll hit the buffet."

"You so owe me," I growled as we hurried up the stairs toward our cabin.

"I know," he sighed. "Believe me, I know."

Thirty minutes later I was almost ready to forgive him. The buffet was better than the sea bass could have been. I loved it. I think I had three helpings and that was even before I saw the dessert area. Then I was in heaven. But of course, my stomach could only hold so much. I filled a couple of plates with dessert and headed back to our cabin barefoot and happy. I knew I'd pay for it by running extra laps around the ship the next morning, but so be it.

Ranger grinned at me as I put the plates of food into our refrigerator. "Think you're going to want a midnight snack?"

"You promised me chocolate," I reminded him.

"Yea," he nodded. "I did. I remember. When we're in Costa Maya tomorrow, I'll let you choose the most wonderful dessert on the menu. You can have two or three of them if you'd like."

"Remember you said that," I grinned and went back to the couch and sank down with my book.

"You're not ready for bed yet," he asked.

"I have four more chapters to finish and it's not yet midnight. I want to finish the book."

"Sure," he sighed and went to his laptop and went to work.

I shook my head. I chose to read something that was far from work. He chose to do paperwork as it were. For him, it was the worst possible scenario. He hated paperwork.

I sighed deeply. "All right Ranger. What would like to do instead?"

"Sex," his brow went up hopefully.

"Who with," I said absently.

"You're mean," he sighed and turned back to his work.

There was another knock on the door and my father stuck his head in. "Tank and Jean Luc want to have a strategy meeting about this murder business Ranger. We need your cool head."

"I'm not drinking Frank," he said seriously.

Daddy's shoulders went up, "nobody says you have to. We just want your input."

"I mean it Frank," he said seriously.

"We're in the cigar lounge," Daddy said and winked at me and left.

"He's a sadist," Ranger said getting to his feet and heading for the door.

"Just don't play his games," I suggested.

"I won't," he said seriously and he was gone.

An hour and a half later he returned. He wasn't drunk. He was tired. I had finished the book, taken a bubble bath and attended to many feminine needs…if you get my drift. All the chocolate in the world wasn't going to keep me from wanting the man in my bed, but chocolate and a little autoerotic satisfaction could help. I was lying in bed going over the passenger list when he changed into light sweats and joined me.

"You stuck to your guns," I raised a brow.

"Uh-huh," he nodded.

"Good for you," I smiled and turned my attention back to the list.

"Do you see anything? Do you get any tingles?"

"No," I sighed. "I mean the obvious choice is Tank, but as you rightly pointed out it's not his modus operandi. It's even less likely to be Lula's work. If she's mad, she's going to make sure the world knows about it. I can't imagine Jean Luc or Felicia doing it, so who's left?"

"Me," he grinned and turned his bottle of water up.

"Yea…right," I rolled my eyes. "Who else?"

"Well, it could have been Points, Score or Cable. I mean realistically what better place to murder him than on a ship where there would be a dozen or so people who've talked about killing him for years."

"Who else has threatened them," I said with a frown.

"I think everyone in our unit threatened them at one point or the other. There were actually seven of them at one time. But anyone they betrayed has said it. That's me, Cal, Hal, Bobby, Lester, Tank and…well, you get my drift."

"None of you would have poisoned him," I said seriously. "You'd have been more likely to throw him overboard and have him chewed up by the ship and left for chum."

"Babe…really," he shook his head, "your imagination…it's disgusting."

I shrugged, "just saying."

"Yea…just saying disgusting," he sank down beside me and peered over my shoulder at the list. "There are dozens of suspects on that piece of paper. I don't see anyone that I think would have committed the murder though."

"What happened to the other three guys," I asked.

"Two of them died in combat…that would be Jingle and Ropes," Ranger said thoughtfully. "The other one…Ghost, well he just disappeared."

"What else would a ghost do," I said thoughtfully. "What was special about this guy?"

"He could make himself unseen," he said quietly. "Tank and I were never sure that he was really part of that little group, but he took a lot of shit because they said he was. He disappeared while we were in Afghanistan. I suppose he's still listed as MIA."

"Did you try to find him?"

"Absolutely," he said grimly. "We have a no man left behind policy. But when Ghost wanted to disappear, he was gone man. I mean, it was like he was never even there. I have no idea if he's dead or alive or what. He was good. He made me look like an amateur."

"Wow," I blinked.

"I know," he sighed. "I'd tell Juliet to try to get a trail on him, but I believe it would be impossible."

"Nobody who is not a ghost is truly a ghost, Ranger. Everyone leaves a trail. We just have to have patterns of behavior or other things to look for. If you think this guy could be the…"

"No," he shook his head with a smile, "Ghost isn't here. He isn't doing this. This is someone else. Ghost…is dead."

"You don't know that for sure," I said quietly.

"No…I don't," he sighed. "But I've mourned him for twelve years. If he's alive, I'd like to tell him that I never bought it."

"If he's better than you are," I said quietly, "he knows it."

He smiled and bent his head and kissed me softly on the mouth. "Thank you."

"You're welcome."

"Can we sleep now? Costa Maya is calling our names tomorrow."

"Yes, I think I can sleep now," I smiled.

He pulled me down to him and pushed the notes off my lap, "I miss your yellow tablet."

"I'll buy one tomorrow," I giggled as I turned off the lights. His nose was in my neck, his lips moving over my skin. "Ranger…"

"Ummm," he murmured.

"I'm still not having sex with you Ranger," I whispered with a smile.

"Of course not," he sighed.

"Goodnight Ranger," I smiled.

"Goodnight Babe," he sighed again.


	9. Chapter 9

In spite of a late night, I was awake by five thirty and halfway dressed in my running clothes when Ranger knocked on the closet door.

"Yea," I asked pulling the tee shirt over my head.

"Are you going running?"

"I have too," I grinned. "I ate a lot of dessert last night."

"Do you want some company," he asked.

"Sure," I agreed.

"Give me five," he said and closed the closet door.

I grinned. Ranger ran faster than I did. His legs were longer. I'd get the work out I desired and I wouldn't be able to cut it short when I passed the coffee spots along the way. He wouldn't allow it. It would be perfect. Of course, I'd probably complain…although maybe not aloud.

We ran six miles. That's a lot of trips around the deck of the cruise ship in case you were wondering. I lost count around twelve or so. You see…it's not my fault. He was running in front of me. I don't think I could take my eyes off his ass. I needed more sugar and more exercise and I needed it quick!

"You could have run on the treadmills in the gym," Molly said cheerfully as we stretched to cool off near the pool.

"It's better to see the movement," Ranger said.

"Ummm," I agreed watching him stretch.

"But you don't have to worry about slipping or anything," she said happily.

"I just like the idea of being able to see that I've done something, but we'll keep it in mind."

"Breakfast will be set up here shortly," she smiled. "So you can eat before going ashore. You are going ashore in Costa Maya, aren't you?"

"Yes, we're signed up for the Ruins tours," Ranger said.

"We are," I blinked.

"Yea," he nodded. "Is that okay?"

"Sure," I nodded and headed inside to change. He was making plans for us like we were really a couple or something. I suppose I could live with that. "Who else is going to be in our tour group?"

"Your parents, Tank and Lula, Jean Luc and Felicia, Lula's mother and her boyfriend, your grandmother and Burt…if they get out of bed long enough, the minister and his wife, and Natalie and Cal will be joining us."

"Sounds good," I nodded. "Do you want the shower first?"

"We could save time and water if we…"

"No," I cut in. "I know what showering together will lead to."

"Getting clean," he suggested hopefully.

"Good try Manoso," I shook my head and headed for the shower.

"I'm gonna keep trying till I die or you give in," he said morosely.

I grinned and closed the bathroom door.

Less than an hour later we were by the pool munching a healthy breakfast and watching for the rest of our tour group to arrive. None of them ever did. We decided, after some conversation that they were all having breakfast in. We couldn't blame them. This ship was made for love.

Ranger harrumphed with that one.

When we loaded on our bus after debarking from the ship, we were a little surprised to see Grandma and Burt there.

"Hi Grandma, hi Burt, I don't think I've seen you two since dinner the first night," I smiled.

"We wouldn't be here now but we ran out of that Viagra," Grandma sighed unhappily. "That's okay, that nice ship's doctor…Dr. Frost, said he'd get our prescription refilled today while we was out seeing the ruins today."

"Oh…how nice of him," I said and sank down by the window with Ranger at my side and a sick feeling in my stomach.

"You shouldn't have said anything," he hissed. He looked a little green.

"Too late now," I mumbled.

My mother reached over the seat and handed me some crackers, "chew these dear. I find it helps."

"Thanks Mom," I sighed and munched quietly on the saltines.

Ranger put a guidebook in my lap. "I picked these up on the ship. I thought it would help us to know what we were seeing."

"Thanks," I smiled, "and what about lunch?"

"About that," he grimaced.

"Oh crap," I groaned. "Are you going to tell me that we're not having lunch?"

"No…it's a box lunch prepared by the ship. I'm afraid it won't be up to your culinary standards…or to the dessert I promised you."

I shook my head, "You are getting on my bad side Ranger."

He sighed and sank down in his seat, "I was afraid you were going to say that."

"You're so going to have to make this up to me," I sighed.

"Social orgasm," he suggested sweetly.

"Hmm…I'll give it some thought," I turned my gaze out the window.

"We're never having sex again, are we?"

"Never say never Ranger," I said quietly, "never say never."

By the time we arrived at the first site, I had read the entire part of the book that was about Chacchoben and I was looking forward to exploring the site. According to the guide book, we'd spend about three hours driving to and touring Chacchoben. From there we'd head to our next destination.

I followed the guide all around the site taking in the three pyramids and the incredible workmanship that went into their creation. It was amazing. I thought seeing the Egyptian Pyramids had to be just as exciting, but wasn't sure which pre-dated which and it wasn't in the guide book. It was something I'd have to research later. What was amazing was that some of the pyramids still had bits of the original red paint from centuries before. I was in awe.

Grandma studied the pyramid and tilted her head. "Well, I don't know what's so special about this. We have brick buildings in Trenton."

"Grandma, this was built thousands of years ago and without the tools we have today. They didn't have any of those tools."

"Well I know that," she shook her head. "We didn't have the tools we have today when I was born. I just don't think this is all that impressive. I know what the human soul is capable of."

It was one of Grandmas more insightful comments especially when it had nothing to do with sex.

We got on the bus a few minutes later to head to our next destination. Kohunlich was going to take about five and half hours of our day. Part of that was going to be travel and part of it was supposed to be lunch.

"Are you having fun so far," Ranger asked.

"I'm in awe," I said opening my guide book to Kohunlich. "It's amazing what these people have been able to do create."

"They had plumbing too. You know aqueducts," he said with a grin. "It's an amazing culture."

"I think I'd like to learn more about it when I get back home," I said seriously. "It's really interesting."

"Good…then you're not mad that I booked us for this without asking you?"

"Nah," I shrugged. "It's fine. Besides, it's holding our couple status in place."

"Yea it is," he said cheerfully and leaned back in his seat.

We went from that site to the next one and stopped for lunch before beginning our tour. The box lunch was fine. I had chicken salad on a croissant with chips fresh fruit and some cookies for dessert. It wasn't what I'd hoped for, but it was good.

Kohunlich was 21 acres square. It was completely surrounded by Rain Forest and most of the 200 mounds were largely unexcavated. It was amazing.

"This is a little different from Hawaii," Ranger said softly as he sank down beside me on one of the pyramids.

I wiped sweat from my neck and sighed. "It's very different. In Hawaii all we did was bask in the sun and eat like pigs. Here we're climbing all over ruins and sweating like pigs. It sort of made our run this morning a bit redundant."

"Well, you slept a lot in Hawaii," he reminded me with a smile.

"Yes," I agreed. "I did. You did too. But I had a lot to try to figure out."

"You never did say. Did you figure it out?"

"I figured out as much as anyone can figure out."

"What did you decide," he smiled.

"I think that life just is," I shrugged. "You must enjoy it for what it is. You can't have unrealistic expectations of it. You have to realize that all people are capable of good and of evil and it's the choices that we make that make us who we are."

"Have you made good choices," he asked softly.

"I have made some bad choices," I smiled. "Most of my bad choices have to do with men.

He smiled, "have I been a bad choice?"

"No," I smiled and took his hand in mine. "I'll never regret you Ranger. I promise you that I never will."

He smiled and leaned over to kiss me softly, "and I'll never regret you Stephanie."

"Come on you two lovebirds," Grandma giggled. "It's time to leave this Shangri-La. They're taking us by the new shiny mall on our way back to the ship."

"Hot damn," I grinned and jumped off the rock. "There may be a way for you to redeem yourself soon Manoso." I reached for his hand and dragged him with me.

"I have a bad feeling about this," he said with a smile.

We didn't have a lot of time at the mall when we got there we only had a couple of hours before we had to be back on the ship. They did have a couple of food shops, but there was nothing there that I had to have.

To make it up for me, ranger instead chose to buy me a dress. It wasn't a cheap dress either. It was a little above knee length and royal blue and strapless. I already had shoes to wear with it and more than that…it was Calvin Klein. I sighed as the silk touched my skin.

"You could wear it tonight," he whispered as his lips moved over my bare shoulder. "You could wear the sapphires with it. They would be beautiful with this dress."

I swallowed. He could seduce me in a busy shop in front of dozens of customers. It was just maddening. "Ranger…don't," I whispered.

"Whatever you wish," he said and stepped away. He was contemplating me under his hooded eyes. He was contemplating what I don't know. It was impossible for me to guess what he was thinking. That's one thing I've never been good at, reading Ranger. I can read when he desires me. I can read when he's mad. I've never been very good at reading him when it's about me. He's…his thoughts are elusive to me. Sure, I can catch a murderer. I can feel when someone is not quite right, but I can't read Ranger... at least when it's about me. I suppose it's some way that God protects a little bit of us from each other. I wish I was as protected as he was.

"How about some ice cream," he asked as we passed the kiosk on the way to the bus.

"Sure," I agreed.

"What kind do you want," he asked watching me study the menu overhead.

"I think I'll try the Chocolate Marshmallow," I smiled at the girl behind the counter.

She fixed mine ice cream cone and handed it me before turning to get Ranger's order.

"I'll just have vanilla," he smiled.

"Vanilla…still, just the vanilla," I raised a brow and licked my own with a moan of delight.

He took a deep breath, "it never disappoints Babe. I know what to expect. It's dependable."

"And dependable is good," I smiled.

"It's good."

"I wouldn't say that I was dependable," I said as we walked toward the exit.

"I'd say that you're very dependable," he said with a smile.

"How can you say that," I laughed.

"You never disappoint," he said pushing the door open.

The heat from the hot Costa Maya day reached for me and circled pushing under my light cotton blouse and warming me all the way through in seconds. But Ranger's words had warmed me more than any sunlight or fire. He had faith in me. Sometimes, that's all a person needs.


	10. Chapter 10

I walked on the ship hand in hand with Ranger. The day had been lovely. I'd learned a lot. Mexico is beautiful.

Lula was waiting for me at the top of the ramp and she was wringing her hands and pacing like a mad woman. "I thought you'd never get here," she said grabbing my arm.

"What's wrong Lula," I said reaching for her other hand.

"I need to talk to you," she said casting a sideways glance at Ranger.

"Ranger…do you think you could give us a while before you come up to the cabin," I said sweetly.

"Of course," he nodded and gave me my dress bag. "I'll be in the cigar bar."

"Stay away from Daddy," I smiled.

"Like he's the fucking plague," he muttered walking away.

"I thought Ranger liked your Daddy," Lula said in confusion as we walked.

"He does," I smiled. "But Daddy can drink Ranger under the table. He's had some rough nights on the ship so far."

"So has Tank," she smiled as I opened the door. "Apparently Jean Luc can hold his own too."

"Well…they do own a wine distribution company," I smiled. "I suspect they know their way around alcohol."

"So it seems," she sighed.

"Your diction classes have really paid off Lula. You don't even sound like the same woman."

"Well, I wanted Felicia and Jean Luc to like me," she sighed. "But I have to tell you the truth; I don't feel like I'm being myself around them."

I went to the fridge and pulled out the leftover desserts and sank down beside Lula on the sofa. "You know…they'd love you no matter what. You've done something for them that they didn't believe could ever happen. You gave them hope for having grandchildren. Tank is happy and in love. You don't have to be someone else for them to love you."

"But I like that I can speak like this," she shrugged.

"So speak like this," I smiled. "But you need to let Lula out sometimes. You have to be who you really are. You can't let this fake Lula be you. You'll never be happy pretending to be someone that you're not."

"Stephanie…I just..."

"Lula," I said softly and took her hand in mine, "Tank loves you. He loves you when you're you. He fell in love with you and not with some vanilla version of you. How do you think he's going to be when you stay like this? This is not who he asked to marry him. Cut loose Lula…be Lula."

"Are you sure," she frowned.

"I'm sure," I nodded. "I let too many people for too long decide who I was supposed to be and look how all of that turned out. Lula…I almost married Joe." I shuddered at the very idea of it and saw her aghast expression before she grinned.

"And then you'd be the one with hairy babies," she snickered.

"Gross," I made a face.

"You don't need that," she grinned.

"And I don't need that," I shook my head. "Not to mention…Bella would have been my grandmother."

Lula made a sign of the cross and shook her head.

"I thought you were Baptist?"

"I'm catholic," she shook her head with a smile. "Most prostitutes are who are religious. It's the only religion that lets you get forgiveness and then go out and sin again."

"But you're getting married Baptist," I raised my brow.

"Tank's parents are Baptist. Tank's Baptist. It's fine. I don't mind. It's too much work to get married in the Catholic Church. You know that."

"Yea," I nodded and picked up a petit four from the dessert plate. "So is that what you wanted to talk to me about."

"No," she looked uncomfortable.

"What is it," I asked.

She just sat there for a few minutes wringing her hands. I knew it had to be a big deal. She hadn't touched the dessert sampler platters I'd put out.

"Lula…I can't read minds. I'm not Ranger. If you want to talk to me about something, you'll have to talk."

She sighed, "It's about Tank."

"Yea…what about him," I asked.

"Do you think he could have killed that guy?"

I blinked. "Do you think he could have?"

"Of course," she nodded. "He's Tank. He has killed before and if necessary he'll kill again."

"Do you think he killed Hunter?"

"No," she shook her head.

"I don't either. Ranger is right. If Tank did it, there would have been a lot of noise and bloodshed. There was neither. He didn't do it."

She sighed, "I just wanted to know that you didn't…you know…"

"I know…?"

"You know have one of your spidey senses about him and it."

"I promise you that I don't," I assured her. "I don't think there's any way he could have done it."

She sighed in relief.

"I mean, if its murder of course," I said softly.

"Of course," she agreed.

"Do you have any ideas who might have done it?"

"No," she sighed.

"Me either." I sighed and remembered my conversation with Ranger. "Do you think you can find something out for me?"

"Yes…will it help solve this?"

"I think it might. I have a feeling about it."

"Okay, what do you want to know?"

"I want to know about Ghost," I said softly.

"Ghost," she blinked.

"Ghost is the handle of one of the guys in their Unit in Afghanistan. According to Ranger, he was accused with the others of betraying the Unit. Tank and Ranger apparently never felt that he'd really been a part of it. He disappeared on maneuvers in Afghanistan. Ranger says he's better than he ever was."

"Why do you want to know about him, if he's dead and all I mean?"

"I don't know that he's dead," I said softly. "Ranger thinks he just disappeared and doesn't want to be found. I want to know about him."

"You think he could be part of this?"

"I think he could be part of it," I agreed. "When Ranger was talking about him, I had this…feeling."

"I'll ask Tank about him," she said.

"Be discreet."

"I will," she got to her feet. "Thank you Stephanie. I feel better already."

"What are friends for," I followed her to the door.

"Yea," she hugged me. "I'll let Lula back out."

"Do you promise," I smiled.

"I promise," she grinned and pulled away. "Be there for dinner. You'll see."

"I can't wait."

"I'll let Ranger know he can come home," she grinned and sashayed away. I could see Lula in her walk and I smiled.

I picked up my new Evanovich book and sank back on the sofa with a smile. Lula would be fine. Moments later there was another tap on the door and this time it was Tank at the door.

"Hey Tank, what's up?"

"I need to talk to you," he said looking around the cabin.

"Ranger's not here Dude," I said calmly. "What's up? Are you worried about this whole murder shit or what?"

"I'm used to that part," he sank to the sofa beside me. "Have you talked to Lula lately?"

"Yea," I nodded.

"She's being weird. Look, I know she wants to impress my family and not come off as some Stark Street ho, but she's barely even Lula anymore and…"

"And I already talked to her about that," I said patting his arm. "She's going to be fine."

"Steph…am I doing the right thing here? I mean…getting married is a big deal. What if I'm not ready? What if I screw it up? What if…"

"Calm down," I said seriously. "You're going to be fine. Do you love her?"

"I do…I love her very much," he assured me.

"Do you ever want to have a family of your own…I mean small children who grow to be adults?"

"Do they have to be teenagers," he sighed.

"Usually, yea," I smiled.

"Yea…I do."

"And do you want Lula to be their mother?"

"Yea," he sighed.

"Then don't you think you've answered the question yourself?"

"Yea," he leaned over and kissed me and left.

I smiled and reopened my book. My friends were all crazy.

Ranger came in a few minutes later and sank down on the coffee table. "Is everything all right?"

"Sure," I smiled. "Lula's just nervous about the wedding and whether Tank will be accused of murder. She wanted to know what I…felt."

"What did you say?"

"He's innocent," I smiled. "My heart told me that long ago."

"Thanks Babe," he smiled and leaned down to kiss me. "I'm going to get into the shower."

"Sure," I smiled.

"There's room for you," he grinned wolfishly.

"Not if you're naked," I said sweetly.

"Babe," he sighed and walked away.

My cell phone rang seconds later and I reached on the coffee table. It was Lula.

"Girl," she whispered excitedly.

"Yea…what's up?"

"I got Tankie all hot and bothered and asked him about 'The Ghost'. That's what he calls him. He calls him 'The Ghost', not just Ghost."

"Okay, what did he have to say?" I grabbed a pen and my new yellow legal tablet and began scribbling.

"Ghost's name is Mitch Wheeler and he's from Nashville Tennessee. Tank said his Daddy died in some military skirmish in Panama. He was a Ranger too. Anyway, 'The Ghost' always knew that's what he wanted to do…be a ranger I mean. His Daddy's name was Charles. Tank thinks his momma may still be alive. He thinks her name was Dorothy or something like that."

"This is great," I grinned. "Thanks Lula. I can work with this."

"You're welcome," she grinned, "gotta go. Tankie's ready for more."

"Yay," I shook my head and hung up. I got up and went to the balcony and dialed our offices in Trenton.

"Juliet," she said succinctly.

"Hey Juliet, how's my favorite shoe girl?"

"Hey Steph," she laughed. "How's the cruise?"

"Only one dead body so far," I said sardonically.

"Yea I heard. Ranger's got me doing some backgrounds on some guys. I'm guessing you want one too?"

"Yea…this one won't be easy Juliet. Ranger says this guy's better than him and he disappeared in Afghanistan twelve years ago while on a mission."

"Won't that make him AWOL if he's still alive?"

"Good point. Ranger thinks he was captured by the enemy. But if he's as good as Ranger thinks he is. I don't believe that."

"Who is it," she asked.

"His handle was 'Ghost' or 'The Ghost' depending on who you talk to. His real name is Mitch Wheeler. He's from Nashville Tennessee. His father was a ranger as well killed in Panama. His mother's probably still in the Nashville area. We think her name is Dorothy. The father's name was Charles. I know it's not much to go on…but if we can find a pattern…"

"I hear you," she agreed. "I'll see what I can find and then we'll figure out a way to get the information to you later."

"Great, thanks Juliet."

"So…are you having fun? How's the cabin?"

"Oh you know Ranger, he always travels in style. Our suite is huge."

"I'm betting," she grinned. "Crap…my other line's ringing."

"Grab it. I'll talk to you later," I hung up and sat back with satisfaction.

I wasn't sure what Ghost's relevance to this case was, but I was certain that there was something. I trusted my instincts. And my instincts sent up a big red flag when his name was mentioned. I was paying attention.


	11. Chapter 11

I was looking forward to dinner that night. For one thing, I was going to hang out at the big kids table. For another thing, Lula was going to be Lula. I knew that would go well.

Ranger and I were immediately escorted to the head table. Tank and Lula were already there canoodling. Mr. and Mrs. Thibodaux were also there and also canoodling.

The reverend and his wife were notably absent. Felicia said they had too much sun and were resting in their cabin. I hadn't actually met the Burns yet. I hadn't even seen them on the ship. I had seen the back of the reverend's head when he was at the table, but his back and his wife's back, had always been to me. That suddenly gave me an uneasy feeling. I shook it off. He was a minister for God's sake. My mother would not appreciate me suspecting a minister of foul play even if he wasn't catholic.

Odetta Brown and her man, er…common law husband, Leroy Jenkins showed up at the table just before the appetizers came out. I'd never met either of them before, but I'd seen Odetta. Odetta was a large woman. I do mean large. She was largest in her bosom area. She took up two chairs at the table and her body moved like I assume Jell-O would move if it was animated. She was kind of scary. I could see Tank looking at her and wondering if someday Lula would look the same. He was frightened. He liked his woman with more cushion for the pushin, but there were limits.

Lula grinned, "Stephanie and Ranger, have you met my momma?"

"No," I smiled.

"No, I haven't had that pleasure," Ranger smiled over at the woman.

"Oh you are so right about that, mmmm mmmm mmmm, if I had met you honey, you'd remember it. I would have ruined you for all other women," Odetta said and licked her lips.

Ranger got this look on his face that I've never seen before. It was sort of the deer caught in headlights look. He put his arm around the back of my chair and swallowed, "I'm sure I wouldn't have."

"Momma," Lula howled with laughter. "You are a bad one."

"That boy is tasty," Odetta grinned and smacked her lips.

"You're not the first woman to have said that," Jean Luc grinned over at Ranger.

"I say it all the time," I smiled broadly.

"I'm Odetta honey," she leaned over Leroy pushing him into the back of the chair as her large arm dangled and waved in front of him.

"It's nice to finally meet you," I smiled. "Of course, I've heard all about you from Lula."

"I hope it was nice," she grinned.

"It was," I assured her.

Ranger reached around me to shake her hand as well, "it's nice to meet you Ms. Burns."

"Honey…you can call me Odetta. You can call me anything. Just call me."

"Er…"

"Momma, leave Ranger alone," Lula grinned.

"I'm sorry," she said and sat back in her chair. "He's just so…mouthwatering."

I leaned back slightly and whispered to Ranger, "You could tap that."

He shuddered.

"I'm Leroy," the man beside me smiled. "Odetta and I have been together for more than twenty-five years, but she refuses to marry me. She says that the magic of our relationship may die if we actually tie the knot."

I shook his hand, "maybe she thinks marriage is an antiquated institution," I suggested quietly.

"No…she likes the wild kinky sex and she says respectable married woman can't do that."

"Oh," I blinked.

"I've heard that the rules have changed," Ranger said shaking his hand. "I've heard married women can get down with it nowadays."

"Did you hear that Odetta," Leroy said to her.

"I hears ya," she turned to Felicia. "Is that true?"

"Very true," Felicia nodded.

"Hmm…then I'll think about saying yes the next time you ask."

"That's all I'm asking," he said and shook Ranger's hand again.

Felicia leaned over, "Stephanie…thank you for talking to Lula. I thought she had a stick up her butt or something."

I howled with laughter, "Yea…she just wanted you to like her."

"Hell…we did like her," Jean Luc grinned, "but now we love her. She's a hoot."

"See," I grinned at Lula.

"Shut up white girl," she laughed.

Jean Luc leaned forward to get Ranger's attention, "have you guys been to the lounge to see Louisa Del Ray?"

"Louisa Del Ray," he raised a brow.

"The singer from Chile," Odetta grinned. "She's real good."

"When would I have had time," Ranger said with a raised brow. "I've spent my evening with you and Frank losing money and getting nothing for it but a hang over."

Jean Luc grinned, "but when you got back to the cabin," he waggled his brows.

"Stephanie thinks I smell like a liquor store and won't have a thing to do with me," Ranger sighed.

"You did smell like a liquor store and cheap cigars," I grinned.

"Babe…they weren't cheap. They were Cubans," he glared.

"My mistake," I grinned, "but what about the singer?"

"She is good," Felicia agreed. "Her accompanist is a flamenco guitarist named Marco Garcia and he's pretty easy on the eyes too."

"She's from Chile, huh," I smiled and leaned back in my chair. Ranger's finger slid into my curls and rubbed the base of my neck gently.

"I don't know her," he said with a smile.

"How do you know? You haven't seen her yet?"

"Haven't we had this conversation already?"

"Obviously you haven't answered the question yet to my satisfaction," I said softly.

"We'll go see her tonight then," he raised a brow.

"I can't wait," I agreed.

Dinner was fun. Odetta scared the crap out of Ranger and I enjoyed watching it. He said that I'd get mine someday and I probably would, but it was still fun to watch. On the other hand, I may be a little bit ahead in the karma game. I mean seriously…I've paid debts for things I haven't done yet for sure.

When we arrived in the lounge they were playing salsa music. Ranger immediately twirled me out on the floor. We stayed there until the live entertainment came on and by the time we left the floor, I was hot, sweaty and in some serious need for… I needed sugar and exercise in order to stick to my resolve. Otherwise, I was about to jump that man and wear him down to a nub. It could go either way.

Fortunately for my libido and for Ranger…I guess, Louisa Del Ray took the stage and she began to sing. She did have a wonderful voice. Her voice was rich and sultry and it probably made every man in the room rise to attention. She had a similar effect on the ladies as well.

She was also short, built like a brick shithouse and gorgeous in that pure sex kind of way. She scanned the room and her eyes landed on Ranger and it was as though nobody else in the room existed…especially me. She sang to him, she danced over to him singing to him in sultry Spanish. I was pretty damn sure she was coming on to him. I thought I'd have to claw her eyes out.

I started to get up and leave when Ranger caught me around the waist and dragged me back down in his lap.

"You're not going anywhere," he whispered in my ear and began to nibble.

"I'm so not in the mood," I growled.

"She needs to know I'm taken," he hissed.

"Really," I lifted my head and met his eyes and then leaned forward and engaged him in the hottest kiss I could imagine. It was a kiss full of all the pent up sexual frustration I had. I was a ticking time bomb and he was the detonator. Things were about to explode.

Everything around me became a blur as I deepened the kiss and wrapped my arms around him. I'm not sure, I think we may have done it right there at the table if not for my mother.

She tapped me on the shoulder, "I raised you better than this Stephanie Michelle."

I blinked. It was like having ice water thrown on me. All desire was gone.

"Thanks Mom, I needed that."

Ranger and I left the lounge a few minutes later. Louisa Del Ray hurried toward us with a smile on her face and Marco behind her. "Carlos," she called. "Carlos…"

I stopped dead in my tracks and looked up at him with a raised brow.

He closed his eyes and sighed, "It's not what it looks like."

"What do you think it looks like," I blinked.

"Carlos," she sighed and wrapped her sexy little body around him. "Onde você foi querido? Tenho saudades." (Where have you been darling? I have missed you.)

"Eu te conheço?" (Do I know you?)

"Como você pode dizer que depois de todas as noites que passamos juntos no Chile?" (How can you say that after all the nights we spent together in Chili?)

"Olha eu não sei o que você está tentando puxar. Eu nunca tinha visto antes de você na minha vida." (Look, I don't know what you're trying to pull. I have never seen you before in my life.)

She began to laugh as Drake clapped Ranger on the back. "Gotcha," he grinned.

"Got me," Ranger raised a brow.

"Just having a little fun Ranger," he said.

"Having fun at Stephanie's expense is not funny to me Cable," Ranger said quietly. "If you want to have fun…we'll have fun." He pulled me out of the lounge and down the hall. I could tell he was furious. I just didn't know why.

"What happened," I said breathlessly as we exited through the double doors to the deck.

"I should have killed him in Afghanistan when I had the chance," he growled.

"Ranger," I said softly.

"What's the matter Ranger," Score said leaning against the railing with a cigar in his mouth, "have you lost your sense of humor?"

Ranger released my hand and stalked over to Score, "you want to push my buttons, push my fucking buttons. But you leave her out of it," he waved back toward me. You don't touch her. You don't use her. You don't even think about her. Do I make myself clear?"

"What's the matter Ranger," Points said softly with a chuckle as he approached on the side. "Does your little heart go pitter pat whenever she's near," he said in a baby voice. "Is she your lovey dovey?"

"Shut the fuck up," Ranger growled. "If you know what's good for you, you'll stay away from her."

"Or you'll do what," Score said coldly and straightened. "What are you going to do Ranger…push me off the ship? Do you think you scare me?" He got up in Ranger's face.

"If I don't scare you," Ranger said softly with absolute cold fury in his voice, "then you're dumber than I thought."

Score pushed him, "you think you're so bad. You live by a code Manoso. You'll never do anything illegal."

"Right," he nodded. "I wouldn't. I never have," he said sarcastically, "or maybe it's just that I've never been caught. Leave her be."

And that's when Drake or Cable made his fatal mistake. He punched Ranger in the side of the head…when he wasn't even looking at him. I screamed.

The three of them were on top of Ranger beating the crap out of him with Tank, Cal and Lester started pulling people off. To the best that I could tell, he hadn't even swung a punch.

Security came rushing in at that point.

"What happened," Captain Williams asked me.

"They just started beating him up," I said blankly and rushed forward to help Ranger to his feet. "He never even touched them."

"I'll be pressing charges against them Captain. I'm sure you've got it on video," he pointed up the camera on the post above him.

"I'm sure we do. Gentlemen, you are confined to quarters for the duration of the voyage. You will be released into custody of the US Marshall when we dock again in Ft Lauderdale." He turned and strode away.

"Fucking asshole," Score screamed as Ranger and I walked away.

"He has issues," I said softly as we climbed the stairs.

Ranger chuckled and rubbed his bruised jaw, "yea…he does."

I took him into our bathroom and dug out the medical kit we never travelled without. "Why didn't you fight back?"

"What would have been the point," he shrugged. "They were trying to incite me. I saw the camera and knew it'd be on tape. I wanted them to fail." He winced as I rubbed antiseptic on his jaw.

"Was it worth it," I raised a brow.

"I didn't know her," he said and wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me to him between his legs. "I didn't know her Babe."

"I know," I said softly.

"If I knew her, I'd tell you…I give you my word."

"I believe you," I sighed. "She called you Carlos though."

"I didn't think you wanted to call me Carlos," he smiled.

"I don't particularly. I mean I know a lot of people call you that, but it… You don't look like a Carlos."

He smiled, "what do I look like?"

"Ricardo," I smiled. "You're like Desi Arnez in _**I Love Lucy**_."

"You're definitely Lucy...without the red hair," he smiled.

"I'm not that much trouble," I sighed.

"Not any more," he agreed. "You very seldom have 'splaining to do anymore."

"Gee thanks," I said with a grimace.

"I just want to know that you believe me and that you trust me," he said quietly.

"I probably trust you more than I trust anyone else in the world," I said quietly. "I do."

"You do," he beamed and winced.

"I do," I agreed softly. "Now…let me go so I can finish looking you over."

"And after you're done…we can do some more dancing?"

"You feel like going dancing again," I raised a brow in disbelief.

"We can dance here," he grinned.

"Oh no, you don't," I shook my head and pulled away. "I'm not falling for the old horizontal mattress dance thing again. Don't even try."

"Again," he said with a raised brow.

"Never mind," I growled and put more antiseptic to his jaw. "Just you never mind."


	12. Chapter 12

We docked the next morning in Roatan and Ranger really looked none the worst for wear. I mean he still had what appeared to be a smudge on his left jaw bone, but really…he looked great. He heals fast.

"I hope you're not going to be mad, but I made plans for us today in Roatan," he sighed.

"What plans did you make," I raised a brow and scooped a bite of omelet into my mouth.

"A Jungle Zip-line tour," he said cautiously.

"No way," I beamed, "really?"

"Yea…you want to do that?"

"Yea…who's going with us?"

"Just us," he said nonchalantly.

He said the words casually, but I had a feeling that it was anything but casual. I think he likes me. No man would work this hard to get a piece of ass, would he? Okay…maybe they would.

A rental car was waiting at the dock for us. When you have money, I guess anything is possible. He consulted the map for a few seconds and then we were off to the jungle and to the adventure. I was excited. I'd always wanted to do that.

When we got there we had to endure a half hour safety lecture. Ranger didn't really need it. He'd been repelling a billion times when he was with the rangers. But he was patient about it and even put his own harness on and then helped me put mine on.

I jumped when he brushed against my breast. "You're…uh, getting awfully up close and personal."

"I'm just making sure you've got the harness on correctly," he smiled his 200 watter at me. "I don't want anything to happen to you Babe."

"Right," I jumped again as his finger touched that secret place between my legs. Okay…it's not really that much of a secret, but for God's sake…he was killing me. The second time he brushed my hoohah I started getting suspicious. I mean…he knows where all my parts are located. He could avoid them when necessary.

"Got it," he straightened. "Are you ready to climb?"

"Sure," I agreed and started up the wall. We were the first ones to the platform and that meant we were first to use the zip-line. Ranger went first and waited for me on the other side.

"You can do it Babe…come on," he shouted his encouragement.

I took that leap of faith and squealed with joy all the way to the other side. This was fun. Who knew that I was a closet thrill seeker? I think my parents suspected it.

I admit it. It was far more fun than anyone should be allowed to have. We got a little more than half way there and we were the leaders of the pack. The guide let us go on ahead because he could tell this wasn't Ranger's first trip to the rodeo. At one point we were above the treetops and we could see the ocean and the clear blue of the water. It was absolutely beautiful.

"This would be beautiful at sunrise," I sighed.

"It would," he agreed putting his arms around my waist from behind and pulling me against him. "Someday…maybe we'll come back and do this earlier in the day or later."

"That would be wonderful," I said wistfully. For us…it was always someday.

We finished the Zip-line thing and headed for the restaurant he'd picked out for us to have lunch. The place was called Geo's and it was a seafood restaurant known for its King Crab's legs. Ranger ordered a bucket and I settled for a nice grilled fish and rice. Geo's was a comfortable restaurant with a decent wine selection and Corona on the menu. We chose the Corona. What a surprise.

"Have you had any more thoughts on who may have killed Hunter if it was murder," Ranger asked.

"One of his ex-wives," I suggested with a smile. "You know poison is really a woman's weapon."

He smiled, "true. But I don't think any of his ex-wives are on the ship."

"Ah…too bad," I sighed and leaned back in my chair. "Then he died of alcohol poisoning because he couldn't put down the bottle."

"Those are your only two options," he smiled.

"So far," I nodded and sipped my beer. "Do you have any ideas?"

"Not really," he shook his head. "But then…I'm the muscle and the money and you're the…"

"Brains, yea I got that," I smiled and leaned forward in my chair. "If you intend for us to be this great crime fighting duo I think I have to make some requests."

"Such as what," his brow went up.

"We need a big white stone house with lots of windows and a terrier named Asta," I grinned.

"Do what," He blinked.

"We'll be Nick and Nora Charles…of this century of course," I said sweetly. "You'll continue to go out drinking with my father and women will throw themselves at you…just as they do now and I'll stay at home…without the dog because he'll go everywhere with you and wait for you to solve the case."

"Big finishes," he grinned.

"The biggest," I agreed.

"There's just one problem with that," he said leaning back in his chair with his beer.

"What's that," I frowned.

"You're the murder solver," he reminded me. "If I'm out running the streets with the dog getting hit on by every dame in a ten mile radius while you're at home pining for me…how do you intend to solve the murder?"

"The little grey cells don't need to travel. They just need the facts," I said in my best French accent (which was pretty bad).

"Got it," he nodded. "But weren't they married?"

"Semantics," I shook my head.

"That's my point…didn't they have some antics," he grinned.

I shook my head, "you're never giving up are you?"

"Nope," he smiled and shook his head and tilted back his bottle. He studied me with narrowed eyes. "I think Hunter was murdered."

"You do," I sighed.

"I think he was poisoned."

"Is it because of his fingernails and his lips," I sighed.

"What," he blinked.

"His fingernails and his lips were blue, as though he had been deprived of oxygen before he died. It's fairly common in some poisons," I said seriously.

"You saw this and you said nothing," he blinked.

"I saw it. The doctor didn't seem to pay any attention to it. I knew we'd find out soon enough that it was murder. There seemed no point in making Tank and Lula's wedding cruise a criminal investigation until it was necessary especially since the most likely suspects are all in the bridal party," I said the last as I peeled the label off the corona. "Correct me if I'm wrong."

"You don't think I did it, do you?"

"No…of course not," I smiled. "I said you'd be the most likely suspects…you and Tank, not that I suspected either of you. No…it's someone else."

"Thanks for that," he sighed.

"You can't be so nervous Ranger. You'll look like you're hiding something," I said serenely. "We need to continue to do things as we've been doing them. It's going to be fine."

"That's easy for you to say," he sighed. "You're not a suspect."

"You never know," I shrugged. I could be someone's suspect.

After lunch we went to the butterfly farm and then began touring the little tourist shops near the dock. I wasn't really looking for anything. If I found something for Rex, I might buy it. Most of the people I knew were on the ship but Mary Lou and Lenny. They were home being responsible adults while I gallivanted around the globe solving mysteries. Yea…I think that makes me sound so cool.

We stopped in a little jewelry shop near the dock and spent a lot of time in there. Ranger was studying cases as much as I was.

"Are you looking for something in particular," I asked.

"Something for Julie," he shrugged. "I promised her I'd bring her some jewelry from the trip."

"Good girl," I grinned.

"Do you see anything," he sighed.

"How about this," I pointed to the silver bracelet in the jewelry case beneath me. It was a charm bracelet, but it was very much about the sea and the Caribbean. It very nicely represented our voyage without bringing the murder into play.

"That's nice," he said thoughtfully, "do you really think she'll like it?"

"I do," I agreed.

He motioned for the woman to get the bracelet for him while I continued to peruse the cases. I stopped for a long time at the wedding rings. The man, obviously the woman's husband, came over and asked if he could help me. I shook my head no.

"I'll meet you in the next shop," I called as I exited the store.

"Okay," he nodded.

The next shop was full of blown glass and pottery. Before I even knew what I was doing I had whipped out my credit card and was filling out forms to ship my purchases back home to Trenton via the office.

"Save your receipt," the shop keeper told me as I signed the credit card receipt. "You'll need it when you go through customs."

"Of course," I nodded. Yea…like I travelled outside the US everyday. Dickie and I had honeymooned at Niagara Falls. Talk about cliché! "Then next time I get married," I muttered, "I'm going on an exotic honeymoon."

"To where," Ranger said in amusement in my ear.

"I don't know," I growled, "but it will be exotic and not Niagara or the Poconos."

"What about **Disney World** ," he suggested.

" **Disney World** is exotic," I blinked at him. I'll tell you the truth. **Disney World** was my number one 'want to go to' vacation location. I don't know if you've noticed this about me, but I'm basically a big kid. I want to go to **Disney World** like some people want to go to Paris. It's an obsession.

"How is **Disney World** exotic," he raised his brow.

"There's **EPCOT**. You can eat around the world. There are people from all over the word. There are four theme parks, two water parks, one virtual park, four PGA class golf courses, _**Cirque de Solil**_ and a huge shopping district. For God's sake Ranger…they have **Plummet Summit** and **Crush and Gusher**. How much more exotic do you need?"

" **Plummet Summit** ," he blinked, " _ **Crush and Gusher**_ …what are these things?"

"They are water slides that will make our little jungle excursion today look like a romp through a kiddy park."

"Oh yea," he raised a brow in interest.

"Guaranteed wedgie," I nodded.

"What are the odds on a bathing suit top loss," he grinned.

"About fifty-fifty," I said seriously.

"I am beginning to see the advantages to a **Disney World** Vacation."

I sighed as I imagined canoodling with Mickey Mouse.

"Earth to Babe," Ranger said shaking his head.

"Sorry," I blinked. "I was with the mouse."

"Hmm…I'm starting not to like that guy," he sighed.

I laughed.

"You'd really go to **Disney World** on your honeymoon?"

"I've never been Ranger," I sighed. "I want to go to **Disney World**. Is that so hard to understand?"

"No…actually Babe, it's not," he smiled.

"It's just…magical," I sighed dreamily.

He shook his head and took the receipt from the cashier with a smile. "Come on Babe…let's get you back on the ship. I think you've had enough sun today."

I sighed and let him lead me back to the ship.


	13. Chapter 13

I dressed for dinner that night with a sigh. I had a good day with Ranger. I'd had him all to myself and I'd really enjoyed it. I even got to be part of picking out his daughter's present. I felt close to him. Especially since we'd talked about Disney World and he had not made fun of me too much.

I sat in front of the vanity mirror and brushed my hair lazily. I was still in that dreamy state from my day with him. My dress looked fabulous on me. My skin looked gorgeous with a soft pink glow. I felt good.

Ranger took the brush from my hand with a smile, "at the rate you're going we'll get to dinner at about ten."

"I'm not that hungry," I sighed.

"You're not," he said in surprise. "Who are you and where is my Babe?"

I smiled up at him in the reflection, "I had a good day Ranger. Thank you for that."

His smile softened, "you're welcome." He swallowed and broke our gaze, "you look beautiful. Let's go to dinner."

"Sure," I said and got up and slid my feet into my shoes.

"Ready," he smiled.

"I am," I nodded and slid my hand onto the crook of his arm with a smile.

We strolled down to the dining room still smiling and whispering about things that had happened during the day. We returned to our table with my parents and grandmother and it was fine. I didn't mind.

"We missed you today," my mother said cheerfully. "We all went to the beach and had a grand old time. Jean Luc convinced me to try snorkeling. I had a ball. When your father and I move to Florida, we're going to do it all the time."

"When are you moving to Florida," I blinked

"Sometime," she smiled affectionately at him.

I blinked, this was almost a dream come true. If Grandma would move to France for the Nudist Colony, my life could be somewhat normal. Well, as normal as it can be for me.

"What did you kids do," Mom smiled.

"We went on a Zip-line tour in the Jungle," I grinned.

"What's that," she frowned.

"We got into harnesses and kind of flew around all over the place. It was sooo much fun," I grinned. "Then we had seafood for lunch, and went to a butterfly farm and ended the day with some shopping. It was a good day," I beamed up at Ranger.

"It sounds like it," Mom laughed.

"Did you go and see that singer from Chile last night," Grandma asked.

"Yes we did," I agreed. "We danced some…Mom saw us."

"I thought we were going to have to turn a hose on them," she teased

Ranger laughed, "We had a good time."

"Until the smack down," Lester leaned over our table and grinned.

"Smack down," Grandma grinned.

"Yes, our former friends from the rangers decided to yank Stephanie's chain by having Louisa Del Ray claim that she and Ranger were having a…you know."

"You mean a tryst," Mom gasped.

Lester blinked at her taken aback, "Er…yea, like a tryst. Anyway…they pushed and pushed and pushed old Ranger and he didn't react like they wanted so they decided to open up a can of whoop ass on him and they lost the fight."

"You beat them all up," Burt blinked.

Burt really didn't talk much. I think he was impressed.

"No," Ranger shook his head. "I did not. I just made sure they'd be confined to quarters for the remainder of the voyage…and they are."

"The boy's a genius," Lester grinned and hurried back to his table.

"Boy," Ranger raised a brow at his retreating back.

"I don't think he meant it in a derogatory way," I smiled up at him.

"You sure," he blinked down at me.

"Oh for God's sake, get a room," Tank clapped him on the back.

"We have a room," Ranger reminded him.

"We're heading into the lounge after dinner to do a little dancing. You are joining us?"

"Of course," Ranger agreed. "We wouldn't miss it, would we?"

"Absolutely not," I smiled up at Tank. "Did you have good day?"

"I had a great day," he grinned and looked over toward his table. "Get a look at Lula."

I rose up slightly so I could see and saw Lula in lime green spandex. "That's my girl," I grinned.

"Thanks for that," he said and kissed me soundly on the cheek before taking off.

"What was that all about," Ranger asked.

"We're just happy that Lula is being Lula," I smiled.

"Who else would she be," Grandma asked in confusion.

I laughed.

Dinner was most excellent and then we all headed into the lounge to dance and enjoy Louisa and Marco later.

Ranger pulled me out onto the dance floor and we danced till I had achieved that ladylike glisten. I grabbed his hand with a laugh and tugged him back to the table. Then he pulled my mother up who protested and giggled, but allowed it and took her to the dance floor to teach her while Daddy and I laughed at the table.

"Mom's got some rhythm," I grinned.

"She used to be the best dancer in the world," he sighed. "I've been lazy about taking her. That's why we're thinking about moving south to maybe Boca or something. We'd get our foot in one of those retirement communities. Your Grandma and Burt can stay in the house for as long as they like. It will be good for us."

"Yea, I guess it will," I sighed. "I just…I'll miss you Daddy."

"We'll miss you too Pumpkin," he smiled and leaned over to kiss my cheek. "But Valerie is settled now and I think you're really doing great. It's a good time for us to kind of…you know, fade out a bit and just start enjoying ourselves."

"You do deserve some time for yourselves," I agreed. "I'll miss you though. I love you, you know?"

"I know Pumpkin," he smiled. "And what about you and Ranger, is there something there?"

"There's something there," I smiled. "I don't know if it's what I want or what he wants yet, but there's definitely something there."

Molly Perkins entered the lounge and looked around when she found me she walked over and leaned over, "I need you and Mr. Manoso on the Jade deck please."

"Sure," I signaled to Ranger and we followed her out of the lounge and down the stairs.

"What is it Molly," I asked. She looked pale.

"The captain would like to see you," she said softly and left us in the doorway of an open cabin."

The captain hurried toward us, "I'm afraid we need your help again Mr. Manoso and Ms. Plum."

"There hasn't been another death, has there," Ranger smiled.

"I'm afraid so. It appears that Mr. Drake Hess has electrocuted himself in the shower," he sighed.

"Oh," Ranger said and we stepped around him to peek inside the bathroom. The shower was off and Drake was sprawled at the bottom of his tub with his electric razor in his hand. He was very definitely dead. The doctor was taking his liver temp when we peeked in.

"How long has he been dead doc," Ranger sighed.

"About five to six hours," he sighed. "He's been dead since somewhere between three thirty and four thirty."

"We were on the island," Ranger frowned at me.

"That's why I feel comfortable having you up here," the Captain said tiredly. "It appears to be an accident, but that's two deaths on this ship in four days and we've been sailing for almost twenty five years and this is the first time anyone has died. It's…it's too much of a coincidence at this point."

"I'd have to agree with you Captain," Ranger said softly.

"We've radioed ahead and the Federal Marshalls will board us in Santo Tomas. We'd appreciate it if you could get them up to speed about this whole thing. You know we're not really sure we'd speak the right language."

"Of course," Ranger nodded.

"Could it be an accident," the Captain asked.

"I suppose it could be," Ranger frowned.

"But you don't think it is," he sighed.

"No…like you said, it's too many coincidences to be normal."

"Well, take a look around. We'll lock Mr. Hess up in sick bay later on. Please, as before, keep this under your hats," he pleaded.

"Of course," Ranger nodded.

I studied the bathroom and then went back into the cabin and glanced around. The room was neat. As a former military man, he was four square. The place was extremely tidy. The bathroom was tidy too except for the dead guy on the floor. I frowned and studied him thoughtfully.

"What is it," Ranger asked.

"It's nothing," I sighed. "I don't have it yet."

"You mean other than he was shaving in the shower. Don't they put warning labels on those things nowadays?"

"Yea," I agreed and took another look at the scene. I walked out of the bathroom again and found the security officer there, "has anything been moved?"

"No ma'am, nothing," he shook his head.

"Nothing was tidied up or put away to make room or anything like that?"

"No ma'am," he shook his head.

"May I," I asked pointing to the box of latex gloves.

"Yes ma'am," he agreed offering me the box.

I took a glove from the box and opened the drawers and closet and then stepped back with a thoughtful frown. I went into the bathroom and repeated the process. Then I stepped out of the bathroom and dropped the glove into the trash. "Thank you."

"You're welcome ma'am," he said solemnly.

"Ready Steph," Ranger asked exiting the bathroom.

"Sure," I nodded.

We were silent all the way to our cabin.

"Did you figure it out," he asked once he'd closed the door behind us.

"Yea…something weird," I nodded.

"Like what," he frowned.

"What are the odds that Drake Hess has been lying around his hotel room naked for the last couple of days?"

He laughed, "They're pretty slim."

"That was my feeling too," I agreed. "But there was no evidence that he'd been wearing clothes prior to getting into the shower. There were no clothes laid out for him to wear when he got out of the shower. The dude…I mean, nothing was out. Even you have clothes laid or something."

"That's true," he nodded.

"It doesn't feel right Ranger," I sighed.

"There's more right?"

"Yea," I frowned and dropped to the sofa, "even if he had been lying around naked for days…even if… He had nowhere to be Ranger. He wasn't making preparations to go out. He was confined to quarters. The only time you make stupid mistakes is when you're in a hurry. He couldn't have been in a hurry. He had nothing to be in a hurry for."

"That's a very good point," he sighed.

"This was murder Ranger. I'd bet my life on it."

He sat down and tugged me against him. "Let's not do that Babe. We don't know who is doing this or why. Until we have an idea that we're not targets, let's just not tempt fate."

"Okay," I sighed and nestled into him. "What do we do next?"

"I don't know. I suppose we let the Marshalls get in here and see what they have to say. At least we're off the hook for this one. That sort of takes us off the hook for Hunter."

"What are the odds that Tank and Lula were still on the island when Cable died," I sighed.

"Knowing our luck, not good," he sighed.

"Yea…knowing our luck," I sighed with him.


	14. Chapter 14

I woke up alone the next morning for the first time since we'd been on the ship. I suppose that Ranger could have been excited that we were in Santo Tomas. He could have been excited that there was French toast on the breakfast buffet. I doubt it, but his culinary delights have surprised me on occasion. He could be taking in the view of our new port. But he was probably brainstorming with Tank and getting the 411 on where he and Lula were when the murder probably occurred. I mean that's the most likely solution.

I dragged myself out of bed and into the shower. I didn't hurry for it like I had been, I really liked being with him. It was hard to face that in a matter of days we'd be back in Trenton and he'd be up in his tower and I'd be in my little house in the burbs and we'd be no closer to a solution than we were when we started. But…this journey wasn't about us anyway. It was about Tank and Lula. Knowing that Tank existed as their primary suspect if this was a murder made us both uneasy and put Tank and Lula's happy ever after on shaky ground.

I finished showering and dressing in a sundress and strappy sandals. I put on a huge hat that I'd bought in one of the shops on the beach and strolled down to the breakfast bar set up at the pool. Tank and Ranger were sitting at one of the tables drinking coffee.

"Good morning boys," I smiled. "I knew it. You couldn't stand the idea of missing French toast for breakfast and you got up early so you'd be first in line."

"That's why Lula's up," Tank nodded toward the hot end of the bar.

"Of course," I nodded. "Does that mean that it's not why you're up here this morning?"

Ranger caught my hand and settled it on his shoulder keeping it in his grasp. "No…they were on board."

"I was afraid you'd say that. Are the federal marshals on board yet?"

"Not yet," he said softly.

"Have you guys eaten?"

"No," he shook his head.

"You need to. You're going to need all of your energy to get through this." I kissed Tanks head and then Rangers and pulled away and went to join Lula at the breakfast bar. "Good morning Lula."

"Good morning. The French toast just came out."

"None for me thanks," I smiled. "Are you making a plate for Tank?"

"Why," she frowned.

"You should probably make a plate for Tank," I said softly.

She sighed, "It's true then…another one of them boys is dead."

"Yep," I nodded.

"This sucks," she sighed.

"It does suck," I agreed. "We're all going to need all of our energy to solve this murder…if it is a murder, and then get you and Tank happily married. So make Tank a plate and I'll make Ranger a plate and we'll enjoy this lovely morning."

She nodded and reached for another plate.

I put a plate down in front of Ranger and left to get juice and coffee and when I returned I saw the federal marshals boarding the ship. The Captain was with them. "Eat up kids. The big boys are here."

Lula's fork hit her plate in a clatter.

"Act normally Lula, you don't want to look suspicious. Besides you don't even know that anyone other than Hunter is dead, remember?"

"Yea," Tank leaned over and kissed her lightly. "It's fine baby. It's all good."

"It's all good," she said softly and pushed her plate away. "I'm done with breakfast I think."

"Lula," I said softly.

"It's my wedding Stephanie," she said as fat tears filled her eyes and slid down her face. "It's my wedding and I never even thought anybody would want to marry me let alone someone as wonderful as Tankie. I mean I was a ho. You know what I'm saying here?"

"I know honey," I sighed. "But you can't give up on your happy ending now. This is going to be fine."

"You don't know that," she sobbed.

"But I do know that," I said with a smile. I do know that. You just need to trust me."

She took a deep breath and straightened her face. "Okay…I trust you."

"Good," I smiled and got up to get more coffee.

Ranger followed me to the coffee urns. "You know who did it?"

"Nope," I said with a smile.

"Why are you making her promises that you may not be able to keep?"

"Because I've always been able to solve them before," I said seriously. "There's no way that I'm going to start failing now when some of my very best friends lives are on the line."

"Okay," he said with a slight smile. "I guess I can see your point."

"I hope so," I sighed. "If you don't believe in me…nobody will."

"I do believe in you."

"Good," I smiled, "because here they come."

The Captain approached us with four men and a smile. "Officers I'd like you to meet Ricardo Manoso and Stephanie Plum."

"Ranger…you old dog" the first man came toward us with a grin. He was a big man with bigger muscles, huge white teeth and a military bearing. He was Hispanic and very, very good-looking.

"No way," Ranger laughed, "Mad Dog…man I thought you were out of the game?"

"I'm not in the game," he laughed pumping Ranger's hand. "Why are you involved in this? Has this pretty lady finally tied you down?"

Ranger grinned, "Not yet."

"Oh so you're single," he grinned at me.

I laughed.

"Back off Dog," Ranger shook his fist at him.

"What's going on…really," he asked.

"You may have to recues man," Ranger shook his head.

"Why," he frowned.

"Because man…it was Hunter and Cable," he said seriously.

"Fuck," he blinked.

"You were with their unit too," I smiled.

"I was," he nodded. "Who else is here?"

"Tank's the groom man," Ranger grinned.

"No fucking way," he said as Tank suddenly picked him up from behind in a bear hug. "Fuck…Tank…you're still strong as an ox."

"You know it," he grinned. "Damn Dog…when is the last time we saw you?"

"Joey's funeral," he said soberly.

"Damn…you still know how to bring down a party," Tank sighed.

"So…if Hunter and Cable are dead, where are Score and Points?"

"On board," Ranger said seriously. "They're confined to quarters for attacking an innocent passenger."

He cocked a brow at Ranger's slightly bruised chin, "yea…you're an innocent passenger all right."

"I am," Ranger grinned. "I did nothing to instigate anything with them."

"So…where were you between 1530 and 1630 yesterday?"

"Ashore with Stephanie," Ranger nodded. I'd say we were probably at the Butterfly Garden during that time."

"Yea," I nodded.

"And what about you Tank?"

"In my cabin with my fiancée doing the nasty," Tank said adding some risqué actions to his words. "She'll corroborate my story, but I'm guessing you're going to need more than that."

"Probably," he sighed.

"Look man, just do your job," Tank said seriously. "I didn't kill them. If I had killed them, there would be a lot more blood. You know me man. Subtlety is not my strong suit."

"No shit," he nodded. He turned to me, "by the way…my name is Enrique DeJesus. It's not Mad Dog. And no matter what they tell you about me, just keep in mind that it was a long time ago and they were involved too." He waved his fingers at the two of them and then followed the Captain to the security office.

"Do you think they'll let him stay on the case," I asked biting my lip.

"Maybe," Ranger said thoughtfully. "He knows us. He knows this is not our doing. Having him here could be beneficial to us."

"Until he sees Lester," Tank sighed.

"Why will he get mad when he sees Lester, or need I ask," I rolled my eyes.

"He's Marina's brother," Ranger said with a slight smile.

"Oh shit," I groaned. "We're going to have another murder to deal with.

We were called up to the Security Office one by one. I got to go first.

"Ms. Plum," a man stood as I entered and smiled. "I'm Marshall Douglas. You've already met Marshall DeJesus. This is Marshall Henderson and Marshall Grant. We've been assigned to this vessel for the duration of its voyage. Our goal is to stop these unexpected deaths and follow up in case of foul play."

"Good…we're glad you're here," I smiled.

"Have a seat," he pulled out a chair for me.

"Thank you."

"We understand that you've been assisting the ship's security team with their investigation and we'd like to thank you for doing such a good job of preserving the crime scenes."

"You're welcome."

"How do you come to be onboard the Jewel of the Sea," he asked.

"My friends Tank and Lula are getting married when we reach Grand Cayman. I'm their maid of honor."

"And how long have you known them?"

"Just a little over four years," I said with a smile.

"Obviously you're very close or you wouldn't be in the wedding party. How many of the passengers on board the ship are here for the wedding?"

"All of them," I shrugged.

"Oh," he blinked. "That's a very expensive wedding."

"Tanks family owns the most successful wine and alcohol distribution center in the south. His parents paid for the voyage and the wedding. Tank could probably afford to do it on his own these days, but it's still nice."

"It is," he agreed,

"How many of the other passengers do you know?"

"I know most of them," I said with a smile. "There are still a few of Tank's relatives that I haven't met, but I've met everyone else I think except the Reverend and Mrs. Burns. I haven't met them yet. I met the victims on the second night of our cruise."

"Did you get along with them?"

"Of course," I smiled. "I get along with everyone. I had no reason not to get along with them until they attacked Ranger. But then they were confined to cabin…at least all but Hunter…he was already dead."

"And what is your relationship with Mr. Manoso?"

"Undefined," I said seriously. "We're working on defining it. At the very least, he's my boss and my friend."

"You wouldn't categorize him as a boyfriend?"

I snorted, "I doubt anyone has ever classified Ranger as a boyfriend. He's…not really boyfriend material."

Enrique snickered and coughed to cover it.

"You're lovers then," he asked.

"We have been. We're not at this time. May I ask what relevance that may have to this case?"

"We don't know yet ma'am. We're just covering all the bases."

"Ah," I nodded. That meant they were just seeing whether they could move in on me. I am not arrogant, but I know when a man is interested in me…and a couple of them were, including Mad Dog.

Enrique unfolded from the wall and leaned on the table, "do you think either of these men died of natural causes?"

"No," I shook my head.

He was surprised my answer. They were all surprised by my answer. "Do you think either of them died as the result of an accident?"

"No," I repeated.

He blinked.

"Why," Marshal Douglas leaned forward. His face wore a slight frown, but his eyes were definitely curious.

"Hunter had blue lips and blue fingertips under his nails. If he'd died of alcohol poisoning or a heart attack, that wouldn't be so pronounced. Now…a heart attack would cause some blueness and that would be mostly in his lips, but this was highly pronounced. I'd say he'd been poisoned. I'd say that his body was slowly being deprived of oxygen. I'd do some tox screens on heavy metal poisons if I was the coroner."

"What about Hess," he said seriously.

"The crime scene was too clean," I shook my head. "It didn't look right…you know? I mean I know he's ex military, but it was clean. There were no recently removed dirty clothes. There were no clothes laid out in preparation to be worn. There was nothing. Moreover…he was shaving…using an electric razor in the shower and he was sober…at least I didn't smell anything on him. He's a bourbon drinker, I would have. The only reason a reasonably sane person would take a chance like that is if he was in a hurry. That means he'd have clothes laid out to wear. But…he was on lockdown. He wasn't going anywhere. It's definitely a murder."

"Thank you for your help Ms. Plum. We'll probably have more questions for you once we've talked to the coroner and viewed the crime scenes. We appreciate your observations."

"I'm happy to help. I'd like it if we could wrap it all up before Grand Cayman so the wedding and honeymoon can go on as scheduled."

"We would too," he stood and shook my hand.

"Oh Stephanie," Enrique interrupted, "do you have any suspects?"

"Not yet," I said with a smile. "But as soon as I know something…I'll let you guys know."

"Thanks," he grinned.

I wasn't out the door when I heard Henderson ask, "What was that all about?"

"Don't you read the papers dude? She solved the Boston DA's murder last month. She's good."

"How good," Douglas asked.

"Hopefully, we're going to find out," he said.

I grinned as I walked away. I had a reputation…as a murder solver. This was too cool.


	15. Chapter 15

It was several hours later before Ranger and I exited the ship to tour Santo Tomas. We went ashore and hurried to catch the small shuttle to take us to another site where there were Mayan ruins. This site was small, but there were supposed to be some very good statues there.

When we arrived we were given tour sheets and left on our own. The important statues had tour guides near them to answer questions. We found the first Zoomorph called Stela D with a small crowd around it. The statue was dated at about 766AD. It had Mayan hieroglyphics on the side of it. There was also a date that indicated it was created about the time of the Third Mayan Empire. It was fascinating. It was so hard to imagine that someone could have created such an intricate work of art when they had such primitive tools. But as Grandma said, the human soul is capable of much.

The other statue was huge and named Zoomorph P. It was dated about 736AD. This one looked like it was turned on its side. There were several smaller statues and some pyramid ruins as well for us to explore. We took our time wandering around till we eventually found ourselves alone in an area.

"How did it go with your interrogation," Ranger asked sitting on a large rock and opening his bottle of water.

"Pretty well," I shrugged. "I made it clear that I had nothing to hide. I told them that I thought both deaths were suspicious. They'd heard of me before," I grinned.

"Yea…the whole Boston thing made National news."

"Apparently," I agreed. "They said they may have to question me later, you know once they'd gotten the coroner's report and done some investigating of their own."

"Yea…that's kind of what I got too," he sighed. "Did you get the impression that they had a suspect?"

"No," I shook my head. "I got the opposite impression. They didn't even know that every passenger on the ship was here for the wedding. They have a lot to do to catch up to speed. They're going to have to interview everyone I think."

"Yea," he frowned.

"What are you worried about Ranger? Tank didn't do this. I don't know who did, but I know it wasn't him."

"Oh I know that."

"Then what are you so worried about?"

"I just feel so helpless. I mean usually I have an idea who it could have been. This time…I have nothing. You have nothing. It sucks."

"Yea…it does suck," I agreed.

"This whole cruise is supposed to be about Tank and Lula and their wedding and it's turned into this nightmare. I'll be honest with you Babe, I never thought Tank would get married. I never thought he'd find someone he'd want to settle down and have kids with. I'm really happy for him and now it's all in jeopardy. It's scary," he ran his hand through his hair. "And…while we're off the ship wandering around and getting culture…they're stuck on the ship…"

"Having sex," I nodded.

He blinked at me," what?"

"Do you think they're sitting around wondering what they should do?" I laughed, "They're not Ranger. They're having sex and a lot of it."

"How do you know?"

"I just know. Trust me on this one."

"Oh man," he groaned, "now they suck too."

"Probably," I grinned and waggled my brows.

"You're not helping," he sighed.

"Sorry Ranger," I said with a slight smile.

"How sorry," he tugged me between his legs with a sultry smile.

"Not jungle sex sorry," I assured him.

He sighed, "I knew you were going to say that."

"You should by now," I laughed. "Come on…we're supposed to meet the tour bus in a few minutes and head back."

"And what will we do then?"

"We'll find a nice bar and have some chips and salsa and a couple of beers and try to forget this whole thing."

"Sounds like a plan," he nodded in agreement.

We walked toward the tour bus and I frowned up at him. "Why did you think Tank would never settle down?"

"Tank was the work," he said adjusting his sunglasses. "There was nothing else. He didn't chase after women. If he got involved with women it was usually work related."

"Like the Interpol chick," I nodded.

"Yea, like that. He just…well, he just wasn't interested in the house and kids and all of that. I think he had to meet the right woman before those instincts really became activated in him. You know what I mean?"

"Maybe," I nodded. I stayed pretty quiet after that. If it took the 'right woman' to activate those instincts, then I very clearly wasn't the right woman for Ranger. That made me sad.

"Anyway, on to beer and snacks," he said pulling me aboard the bus.

Of course, this is us so we didn't do that. We found a spot that did boat tours and we took one. After all, we hadn't spent nearly enough time on boats lately. I know you rolled your eyes. What can I say? We were avoiding returning to the ship and that hell. But you already knew that, didn't you?

Finally we couldn't avoid it any longer and returned to the ship. We somehow managed to make it on board without Molly accosting us to tell us that either someone else was dead or some fantastic thing was about to happen. We made it all the way to our cabin and found Cindy Sue finishing up her cleaning.

"Hi," I smiled.

"You're just in time. I was just finishing up."

"There's no hurry," I dropped to the sofa.

"I wish all of my cabins were like yours. You're so neat," she sighed. "The guy who just died, he was a slob!"

"Which one," I frowned.

"You know the one who was electrocuted. He was a disaster," she shook her head. He always left his clothes and trash all over the room."

"Did he," I sighed, "Men!"

"I know," she laughed. "But don't worry. You've got a good one."

I smiled, "Thanks."

"See you guys later," she grinned heading for the door.

"Hey, don't tell anyone we're back," Ranger sighed. "I need a nap."

"You got it," she grinned and left us alone.

I turned to Ranger and raised a brow, "you need a nap?"

"I need some time without wedding disasters and murders being the priority."

"Who doesn't," I smiled.

"I thought going ashore would help with that, but it doesn't really. I mean no matter what we do off the ship, we're always coming back here to the reality of two dead men and my best friend as the prime suspect."

"I know."

"And I don't want to deal with it. So let's just stay in. Is that okay?"

"I'm not complaining."

Ranger dropped in the chair across from me and just sat there smiling. "You know…I can think of something fascinating to do while we're here hiding from the world."

"I just bet you can," I shook my head. "But I have some research to do." I reached for my lap top. "And I'm willing to bet that you have some work to do too."

He sighed, "This sucks."

"You may have mentioned that," I snickered.

"And I'm hungry."

"I can get Cindy to sneak us some food," I reached for the phone.

"Yea," he raised a brow hopefully.

"You want a salad?"

He sighed, "I should want a salad. Instead I want more beer and something that's maybe not so good for me. I want shrimp. I want tons of shrimp in cocktail sauce and coronas."

"You do," I raised a brow.

"I do," he nodded.

I placed the order.

An hour later Ranger was face down on the bed and his computer was on the floor beneath him. He was frustrated and annoyed and he'd had four beers and that's more than he usually consumed.

"You know what I don't like," he raised his head and glared at me in the chair by the bed.

"No…what don't you like?"

"I don't like that you get to do cool research and I have to do auditing and balancing. Why don't we swap?"

"Because that's what you do and this is what I do," I reminded him without raising my head.

"But I don't want to do this."

"There are people who want to do that," I smiled.

"I don't want to do it."

"Then hire someone else to do it who's really good at the boring stuff and likes to do it," I frowned at my screen.

"And then what would I do," he sighed.

"Then you can go back to visiting potential clients and I'll go back to research and…"

"No way, sales are too good the way it is. I may have to find someone else to do this shit though. I'll shoot myself in the head if I have to keep this up."

"But Ranger," I raised a brow struggling to fight the smile. "This is what important business men do."

"Really," he blinked and rolled to his feet, picked me up and dumped me on the bed.

"Hey," I squealed into his shoulder as I hit the bed.

"I am taking a nap," he said pulling me tight against him. "I'm on vacation. I'm sick of work. I'm sick of paperwork and working to find a solution that is so far elusive. I am sick of trying to keep up an appearance that I know what's going on and everything's going to be fine. I'm sick of all of it. I want a nap."

"I was working."

"If I nap, then you have to nap."

"Who made that rule," I laughed.

"I did. I make all the rules."

"Really," I raised a brow at him.

"And you disobey them if you don't like them," he smiled kissing my shoulder.

"As long as we understand each other," I smiled and closed my eyes.

"Are you going to disobey this one?"

"Nope," I sighed and snuggled back into him shamelessly.

He groaned, "Great. That's great."

I woke up hours later and squinted at the clock in the darkened room. "Oh shit…Ranger…we were supposed to be at dinner half an hour ago."

"Dinner," he muttered.

"You know…the nighttime meal that sustains our bodies," I said attempting to pull away.

"I'm still tired."

"I have to eat."

"We'll order something."

"We have no choice," I said with a sigh.

"To make up for it, I'll take you dancing later," he smiled into my shoulder.

"Is this so you can see Louisa," I rolled my eyes.

He bit my shoulder lightly. "Brat," he growled.

"Casanova," I giggled.

He nibbled again.

"I'm not dinner," I pulled away and sat up.

"Too bad…I could make a meal out of you," he said softly.

Okay…I groaned. I'm pretty sure I groaned aloud. The reason I'm pretty sure that I groaned aloud is because the next thing he said was…

"Babe," he said running his finger down my back.

That shouldn't work on me. That one finger running down my spine shouldn't be enough to make me want to roll back into the bed and tell him ' _bon appetite'_. But it was. So…I ran for the bathroom of course. I'm trying to avoid that scenario or don't you remember?

I called room service and ordered steak and potatoes and salad for dinner. This time I also ordered a bottle of wine. I would have ordered beer, but it seems to make Ranger sleepy and if he was supposed to be taking me dancing he needed to be awake.

Cindy Sue delivered our steaks half an hour later.

"What happened to you two? Are you staying in all night?"

"No…he's taking me dancing later," I said inhaling the smell of the food when she brought it in. "That smells wonderful."

"Great, well…enjoy it," she grinned and left.

That girl was too damn happy.

Ranger raised a brow. "Do you think she ever has a bad day?"

"Of course she does," I shook my head. "She has a job. She has to keep this happy face for it. I don't go see our clients with a mean face on."

"Thank God…your mean face is scary," he said and shuddered.

"I think I can beat you up if I tie you up first," I said thoughtfully contemplating him.

"Oh please tie me up or let me tie you up," he growled low.

I blinked and said nothing. Sometimes it's best just to keep your ideas to yourself.


	16. Chapter 16

By the time Ranger finished eating dinner I was dressed and almost ready to go. He was stalling. When I can eat, shower and dress before he can finish eating, there's something wrong. But he has no choice. He's taking me dancing. He said he would and he's going to even if Louisa is there and I have to smack the bejesus out of her.

Eventually he figured out that I wasn't going to let it go because he got up off the couch and made his way to the shower. Cindy Sue came and took our dishes away and we talked for a few minutes about men and their delay tactics.

"You just can't let them get away with it," she said seriously. "My husband has been trying to work that angle with me for six years."

"You're not old enough to be married for six years," I blinked at her.

"Yep…I am. I'm twenty -eight. My husband works in Security here on the ship. We're working on our last cruise now. We've saved enough money to buy a house outright and we'll start having a family soon. I'm really looking forward to it. Jay already has a couple of job offers on the outside. I don't know what I'm going to do yet."

"Get pregnant it sounds like," I grinned.

"Yea," she laughed. "Do you want kids?"

"Oh yea," I sighed. "I didn't know if I did for a long time, but now I know I do. I'd love to have two or four."

"How does he feel about that," she nodded toward the bathroom.

"He has commitment issues," I sighed.

"I do not have commitment issues," Ranger barked from the bedroom.

I rolled my eyes and she grinned at me.

"Well, you guys have fun dancing."

"Yea…have a good night Cindy. We'll try not to bother you for the rest of the night."

"Oh you're no bother. Besides…you may need some pies."

I laughed¸ "you have a point."

"She won't need pie," Ranger said exiting the bedroom in black slacks and a black silk shirt. He was so yummy I think I began to drool right away.

"Oh…I don't know," I sighed. "I think I might need pie."

"I'm going to wear you out. You're going to be too tired to need pie. Tonight…we salsa," he said grabbing my hand and pulling me to him.

"Tonight we salsa," I said over my shoulder to Cindy.

"I'll put a pie in the fridge," She grinned and waved exiting our room.

I sighed. She knew me already. How sad was that?

Ranger shook his head. "You won't need pie."

"We'll see," I said and let him pull me out of the cabin.

When we arrived at the lounge some good salsa music was already playing. We didn't even bother finding a table. We went straight to the dance floor and stayed there for an hour.

"May I cut in," a deep voice interrupted.

I glanced up to see Marshall Enrique DeJesus at Ranger's shoulder.

"Do you want him or me?"

"I've had him. I'll dance with you," he grinned.

"I don't think so Dog," Ranger shook his head tugging me a little closer to his body.

"Come on man…don't be like. There's no ring on her finger."

Ranger glared at him but passed my hand over to him. "Keep it clean. I'm watching you."

"Yea," he said and whirled me off in the other direction.

"Do you really want to dance with me or are you just yanking his chain?"

"I can't find you attractive and want to dance with you," he asked with a grin.

"Right," I shook my head. "If you were a member of the unit, why weren't you invited to the wedding?"

"I was. The invitation is sitting on my desk at home. I was out of town on a case and by the time I got the invitation, it was too late to respond. My momma raised me to have manners."

"I know what you mean," I sighed.

"Anyway…it's only fortune that leads me here now. I'm glad I'm here."

"I think I am too," I smiled.

"Yea," he grinned. "That's good to hear."

"So…are you about to pump me for information or flirt with me?"

"How about a little of both," he flashed his bright white teeth at me. Enrique was a gorgeous guy. He would actually give Ranger a run for his money. If he was in Trenton women would break their necks trying to figure out which man to look at.

"A little bit of both is good."

"Why don't we start by me telling you what great instincts you have?"

"You can do that."

"You were right about both," he sighed. "Hunter was poisoned. His alcohol consumption accelerated his time of death. It was probably in his booze. But we can't tell really. The only thing in his stomach was bourbon and poison."

"Oh man, he had anger issues. I imagine there were plenty of people who wanted him dead."

"Yea…it looks that way. Most of them weren't on this ship though."

"No…probably not," he sighed.

"What about Cable?"

"After talking to his Cabin Stewardess we know there was foul play involved. Whoever killed him had to be in the cabin with him. That limits our suspects. We also think he was shaving at the time he was pushed into the shower. We think that was natural. The rest of it is wrong."

"If he was naked he had to know whoever was in the room with him you know what I mean" I frowned. "Who would he let get that close to him?"

"You'd be surprised how comfortable a military man is with his body."

"Not really," I said with a sigh.

He grinned.

"So…not to change the subject or anything, but have you seen Lester and Marina yet?"

"Ranger told you," he said darkly.

"He said if Lester turned up dead or missing it would probably be you."

"Probably," he agreed.

"If it makes you feel any better…he loves her."

"Oh I know that," he sighed, "and no, it doesn't."

"And he's faithful to her."

"I believe you."

"I mean that God knows he's had every chance to sow his wild oats."

"You're not helping Stephanie," he sighed.

"She loves him," I said gently.

He sighed heavily, "I know. It's just…I know the old Lester and she's my baby sister. Do you know what I mean?"

"Not specifically. I'm the baby and I only have one sister and no brothers. I suppose my Dad probably feels that way."

"I'm sure," he agreed.

"Speaking of my Dad," I grinned as he tapped on Enrique's shoulder.

"May I cut in," He grinned.

"Sure," he smiled.

Daddy danced me away, "was he interrogating you?"

"No…he was sharing information."

"Is that good?"

"It's good," I agreed. "It usually means I'm not a suspect."

"Usually," he raised his brow.

"I'm almost never a suspect," I smiled in reassurance.

"You a suspect," he guffawed. "That would be about ridiculous."

"You're right," I beamed at him. "Hercule Poirot was never the suspect."

"No he wasn't," he agreed. "Is Tank a suspect?"

"I suppose he must be," I sighed, "but Enrique knows he's not good for it. His coworkers, on the other hand, may not be quite so willing to see Tank's innocent right off the bat."

"It will work out."

"I know. We'll figure it out."

Seconds later it was Ranger who cut in.

"Frank…I promised Stephanie that I'd dance with her all night," Ranger grinned.

"To keep you away from Louisa," my father raised a brow at me.

I just grinned.

"Is that why Stephanie," Ranger raised a brow at me.

I glared at him.

"Sorry Frank…I can't talk. I have to salsa now."

"I'll let you get to it then," he grinned and hurried away.

We danced two more dances and I'll be honest, I was starting to get really tired. I'd been on the dance floor for over two hours and there didn't seem to be any evidence that I was going to get to sit down any time soon by the looks of it. At least, I wasn't going to sit if I was going to keep Ranger away from that Chilean tart.

Enrique came by and leaned over and started to say something before Ranger interrupted him.

"Man if you're cutting in again," Ranger shook his head.

"Just come with me," he hissed.

We followed him out the door and up two decks to the pool. There floating in the pool was a man. Not just any man either…it was Points.

"Fuck," Ranger said succinctly.

"That about sums it up."

They were just starting to pull him out of the pool. He was fully clothed, meaning he didn't have on a swim suit. He was face down. When they did pull him out I stood over the doctor while he looked him over.

"There's no apparent trauma," I said to Ranger and Enrique. "Like the other deaths, I have to assume they're hoping this one looks like natural causes or something."

"You don't think it is," Enrique raised a brow.

"He was on lockdown," I reminded him. "Someone in Security was guarding him at all times, wasn't he?"

"Yea," he nodded with a frown.

"How did he get out of his room? Someone had to let him out and yet…do you see anyone here saying 'sorry dude, he said he just wanted to walk on the deck and I thought if I stayed with him it would be all good'?"

Enrique sighed heavily.

"We need to find out who was in charge of guarding him tonight. We also need to know if there's another way for him to get out of the room. You know what I mean? Does anyone know if he was aware of Cable's death?"

"He was not aware," Enrique said.

"Then if the murderer lured him out here, he wouldn't be suspicious or anything that he was about to be the next victim, right? Not only that, but Points wasn't the sharpest knife in the drawer if you know what I mean."

"Yea," Enrique agreed.

Ranger had just stood quietly. "Tank was in the lounge."

"Not the whole time," Enrique said softly.

"Were you keeping an eye on him?"

"We lost sight of him for about a half an hour between 2200 and 2300. There's no way for us to know where he was at that time."

I sighed, "He didn't do this. Once again…the scene is too clean. If Tank wanted someone dead, he'd just toss them overboard. Also, what are the odds he could lure Points out of the room without making him suspicious?"

"I agree," he nodded. "But so far, he's the only person we know who has made threats against all the victims who is present."

I sighed. "This is crazy. He didn't do this."

"I believe you, but right now he's all we've got."

"Babe, you've got to get those little grey cells to working. If you don't, this could go horribly wrong."

"I know," I sighed. "I know." I glanced over at the corpse with a frown. "When does his body go ashore?"

"It won't. We'll have an ME onboard first thing in the morning. He'll do the autopsy here in the doctor's surgery. We'll have to send the blood work off tomorrow while we're in Belize."

"I think we'll find marks that will appear on his body later to indicate that he was pushed and held underwater."

"How does that happen?"

"It's a form of latent bruising."

"She's right," the doctor smiled. "It can occur up to three days after the death of the victim."

"So…we have to watch him and see if anything happens?"

"We should," I agreed. "If we want to be able to prove he was murdered that is. I mean, that will prove it one way or the other since we have nada now."

"Then we'll wait," he nodded. "We'll just keep him on ice."

"Does the ship have facilities for this sort of thing?"

"We don't have a morgue per se, but we do have an empty refrigerator. We'll use it."

"Walk in, I assume," I smiled.

"Of course," he smiled.

"All right then," I squatted and looked at his shirt pocket. I borrowed a pen from the doctor's front pocket and pushed into his pocket to look inside, "his room key is in his pocket."

"And…"

"I'm betting he put it there," I said softly before getting to my feet. "On this ship, half the men aboard have their room keys in their shirt pocket. Where's yours Ranger?"

He tapped his shirt pocket.

"That means that in all probability that he left his room of his own free will and he believed he was going be returning to his room."

"That makes sense," Enrique nodded.

"It's one of the few things that does," I sighed. "This whole thing is just creepy. But while you've been studying the passengers, I think it's time for you start looking at the crew."

"Why is that," he asked.

"Because it's common knowledge that Tank's the prime suspect of the other murders on this ship. Nobody would have let him into that cabin willingly."

"That's true," Ranger smiled. "Points sure as hell wouldn't have let him in, especially without Score there."

"True," I agreed.

"But why a crew member," Enrique frowned.

"Because someone who works for the ship would trust another crew member before he'd trust a passenger. I think it's an inside job as it were."

"Shit," he sighed. "Do you know how many crew members are on this ship?"

"About half as many as the passengers if it's true to form," I raised a brow.

"So that's 250 passengers and around 125 crew," he mused.

"That's my best guess."

"I have a lot of work to do."

"Yes and I don't envy you the task."

Ranger flopped back on the bed tiredly at almost three am. "What in the hell is going on?"

"I don't know. But I'm beginning to put something together in my head."

"Yea…like what?"

"Like it's more than one person," I said seriously. "I think maybe it's a couple. I'm pretty sure at least one of them is a woman," I flopped back beside him.

"Why are you so sure about that?"

"Because Cable was naked when he was found and he was shaving and he was confined to his room. The only way that would happen is if there was a woman involved. I'd bet he had already had sex with whoever it was and was planning to do it again."

"That's a good theory," he agreed.

I sat up and headed for the sitting room.

"Where are you going?"

"To get pie," I smiled.

"You don't need pie," he said catching my hand as I started by him.

"Yes I do," I said with a smile and kissed his head. I pulled away, "I really, really do need pie."


	17. Chapter 17

Because this murder, like the first one, occurred in a public area of the ship there was no way to keep it quiet. By morning it was the hot topic at the breakfast bar. By midmorning Tank was confined to quarters for his own safety. It also helped to eliminate him as a suspect if Score turned up dead.

The Marshalls had moved on and were now interviewing the crew and a few of the passenger's who'd been unaccounted for at the time of the latest death. By noon, we knew that Points did indeed drown and he didn't do it accidently. There was a hand shaped bruise on his neck and another on his back.

The hand was a big hand. They'd figure out later if it was as big as Tanks.

Ranger stayed with Tank during his latest interrogation by the federal marshals and I lay out by the pool in a bikini ostensibly to get some sun, but if I overheard conversation that made me think something suspicious, then more power to that. My little grey cells needed stimulating and so far, there was nothing that was doing it.

I opened my lap top and found a message from Juliet.

' _Stephanie,_

 _You were right about it being difficult to get a handle on the Ghost, but you'll be happy to know that it wasn't impossible. He returned to the states several years ago and after checking in with the military he was given an honorable discharge._

 _He returned to Tennessee for a short time and worked as a police officer for a while. He was highly decorated, but there were a couple of things that happened there that spoiled his taste for legitimate police work. He moved to LA and was working as a body guard for a famous celebrity until January of this year. He disappeared after that. So far, I haven't been able to find anything else out. But…I'm working on getting you a recent picture. He avoided having his picture made diligently, but when you're guarding someone as famous as Adrianna, I suppose there's no way to avoid it. She's always in the news and that means he had to be. So…as soon as it hits my desk, I'll forward it to you._

 _Is there anything else we can do to help back here? We all know Tank is innocent and we'll do whatever we can to help prove it. If you think of anything else please send me an email or give me a call._

 _Oh yea, tell Ranger that I've got a couple of people to recommend for the job he asked about. What's he going to do if someone else does all his paperwork? Is that a secret?_

 _Take care,_

 _Juliet'_

So he didn't go into hiding when he returned to the states and yet nobody from his unit was aware that he was back. Or maybe somebody was. Maybe Score was. I trusted Ranger's instincts and if Ranger thought Ghost wasn't involved in the betrayal of the unit. If Ranger thought he was innocent, then he was probably right. But what if our murderer didn't have those same instincts? So far only the guys who had betrayed the unit were dead and the guys who had been betrayed were alive. If Ghost was our killer, was he getting revenge for ruining his name? Was he even on board the ship? I really needed that picture from Juliet.

Since I didn't have the picture, I started surfing the web for pictures of Adrianna. She was a young pop star who'd had more trouble than success. She had bad luck with men and even though she was only 25 years old, she'd already been married and divorced three times. She was well on the way to becoming the Elizabeth Taylor of her generation. She was talented though and her fans overlooked her horrifying personal life to laud her music as the greatest thing since The Doors. As if?!

There were hundreds and thousands of pictures of Adrianna. And there was at least one bodyguard in every picture. But how was I supposed to know which of the body guards was Ghost. I didn't even know what he looked like. Not only that, but nobody in any of the pictures resembled anyone I'd seen onboard the ship. If Ghost was here…he was a Ghost.

I closed the laptop and leaned back in my chaise and let the sun wash down on me. I couldn't let that happen long or I'd be in pain for the rest of the day.

Louisa del Ray dropped into the chaise beside mine.

I blinked over at her. It should be criminal to look that good in a bathing suit…if that's what you wanted to call those two tiny pieces of fabric she was wearing. I had underwear with more fabric and you all know my preference for underwear.

"So…do you think that your friend Tank had anything to do with these murders," she said not even glancing at me.

I rolled my eyes, "No…there is zero chance of that."

"I don't think so either," she shrugged. "He is a good suspect though, no?"

"No," I said closing my eyes. "If you knew Tank, you'd know he's not big on subtle. If he'd committed murder there would be blood and mayhem."

"And were all of these men murdered?"

"I have no idea," I shrugged. "The federal marshals are running this investigation, not Rangeman."

"Rangeman is Tank and Ranger's company, yes?"

"Yes," I agreed.

"If Tank is a suspect, then why isn't Ranger a suspect," she asked.

"He has an alibi for the time of at least two of the deaths," I shrugged.

"And your Tank, he does not," she frowned.

"He does not," I agreed. "At least he doesn't have an alibi that the marshals find to be acceptable. Lula doesn't count as a reliable alibi because she's engaged to be married to him."

"She could be biased, yes?"

"Yes," I agreed. I felt it then. It was that first niggling tingle that something wasn't right. Something she was saying was igniting my spidey sense, but I wasn't sure exactly what it was or if was her or her words. I didn't like her. I couldn't rely on my spidey sense for that.

I sat up and gathered my belongings.

"I do not mean to upset you," she shook her head. "Please don't let me chase you away. I'll stop discussing these murders."

"Don't worry about it," I smiled. "I'm too fair to be in the sun for too long. I'll burn and not be able to wear my dress for the wedding. Enjoy the sun."

"Thank you," she said and closed her eyes tightly.

I went down to the cabin and opened the lap top up and sent Juliet a quick email. I wanted her to look into four names. I didn't know which of those names would come back with suspicious activity, but I had a feeling that at least two of them would. It would help if it was only two of them. That would work with my theory.

I showered and changed into shorts and a tee shirt. As soon as Tank's interrogation was over Ranger and I were supposed to head into Belize City and act like tourists. I was looking forward to it. I just didn't know what we were actually going to do there. He tended to surprise me with excursions. So far, I would have picked what he did.

He came into the room and leaned against the door tiredly.

"Did it go badly," I frowned.

"No, Tank held it together. It was just hard. Enrique had to ask questions about our time in the Unit. He had to dig into some wounds, you know?"

"Oh…I'm sorry," I padded over to him barefoot and put my arms around his waist. "I know it's hard. Are you going to be okay?"

"Yea," his arms circled around me. "I'll feel better when we get this thing under control. You know what I mean?"

"I do,' I agreed.

"You look ready to go?"

"Well…I can change if I need to. Have you planned anything for today?"

"Yea," he nodded. "I rented a jeep. I thought we'd tour the place a little bit. Pack a suit. I've got directions to Big Rock Waterfall in St Ignacio. If we've got time, we may head that way."

"Big Rock Waterfall," I raised a brow.

"Yea…it's a waterfall with a fresh water swimming hole beneath it. It's supposed to be spectacular. I've never seen it before, but my sister says it's amazing."

"We should trust her then," I agreed.

"Do you want to try it? I mean we may not get to spend much time there. It's over an hour there and the same back?"

"I think a nice drive in the country sounds excellent," I said with a smile.

"Great…I'll change and we'll head out."

"Deal," I agreed.

An hour later we were outside of Belize and heading for St Ignacio. I was the navigator, but it was pretty much a straight shot over roads that had seen better days and beautiful views. I knew my hair would be hopelessly tangled by the time we got back, but I just didn't care. We were escaping. There was part of me that wanted to go and keep going. But when we got to Big Rock Falls, we turned into the park and I was glad we stopped.

It was probably one of the most serene locations I've even seen in my life. You could hear the sound of the water landing on the rocks below and there weren't very many people there either. It was pretty much us and the people who worked there.

I got down to my swimsuit and Ranger and I headed into the water. It was hot there. It was probably close to ninety in Belize City, but there in that magnificent jungle it was closer to seventy-five and the water was cool. It was very, very cool.

I gasped as I stepped in and my whole body reacted to the change in the temperature.

Ranger grinned and pulled me close. "Come on…let's climb up on the rock and play under the waterfall."

"It'll be warmer up there, right?"

"Right," he agreed.

The rock was warmer, the waterfall…not so much. We still stayed there and played for more than an hour. Then we got out and changed and got our box lunches out from the cruise ship and found a quiet spot to lay our blanket out and ate.

"I like it here," I sighed and lay back peering through the canopy of tree limbs overhead to the blue sky behind it. "It's so warm and comfortable. I really like it."

"Do you want to live here," he asked.

"Maybe," I turned to smile at him.

"There's no mall," he grinned.

"It's always something," I sighed.

"Always," he agreed.

I sighed again and closed my eyes. Moments later his lips were on mine. I opened my eyes and found his eyes on me. "What are you doing?"

"Kissing you," he said against my mouth.

"Okay," I sighed and just let the kiss take me away. It wasn't as though he was going to make love to me on the blanket in the middle of the park with all the people there. And there were a lot more people there now than when we first arrived.

I put my hand up on his neck and let my fingers run over his smooth skin. He felt so good. He was such a damn good kisser. It was a good thing I had pie back in the room.

He lifted his head slightly and nuzzled my nose with his. "I like it here too. I like relaxed Stephanie."

"I like relaxed Ranger," I smiled.

"Then you're not going to be happy to know that if we intend to finish the cruise on the ship we have to go back now," he said with a sigh.

"No…I'm not," I agreed.

"But we do," he said seriously.

"Well, I don't think it would be a good idea to miss the launch since we'd become the prime suspects immediately."

"That's true," he sat up. "Let's go then."

"Let's go," I agreed.

We walked up the gangplank at exactly 5:55PM. We had five minutes left before we missed the ship, or so they said.

Molly Perkins met us at the top. "Well hello you two. Where did you head off to today?"

"Big Rock Falls," I said serenely. "It's lovely."

"It is," she agreed. "I hope you have time to change for dinner. The Chef has a wonderful meal planned to celebrate Tank and Lula's wedding."

"Will Tank and Lula be able to be there," I asked.

"Oh," she said blankly.

"I mean Tank's confined to his cabin, isn't he?"

She blinked again and flushed, "I don't know. I better find that out. She hurried off with her clipboard in her hand.

"When I do get married again," I said seriously watching her go, "I don't want Molly Perkins in any way involved in it."

"Hey…you just said married without choking," he grinned.

I glanced down at my arms, "and no hives either…yet."

"Well…give them a few minutes," he grinned and tugged me toward our cabin.

"You didn't choke either," I said pointedly.

"I do not have commitment issues," he sighed tiredly.

"Right," I nodded. "I hope Cindy Sue didn't take my pie."

He just sighed and followed me.


	18. Chapter 18

It was one of the more formal nights to dine on the cruise and I was sure they planned all sorts of exciting foods for us. I had the most gorgeous sapphire blue dress to wear with some strappy silvery blue heels to go with it. The dress looked amazing, but it definitely called for the sapphires that Brian's mother had left for me. I decided to wear all the pieces but the ring. I saw no point in causing any speculation.

The dress clung to my curves and accented my breasts making them look larger than their 34B+ size. I almost seemed to have a C cup. But I knew that was a dream I'd never achieve without massive weight gain. Sometimes I thought it would be worth it to have big boobs, but then I'd look down at my sculptured abdomen that I'd worked so hard on and immediately changed my mind. I was a B cup without surgery. I had to accept that.

I knew once I got my curls to do as I wanted them to do that I looked pretty good. But when I heard Ranger's indrawn breath when he emerged from the bathroom with his tie in his hand, I knew I'd been completely successful. Granted, Ranger isn't usually talkative. But what he lacks in conversation is usually made up for with dark, hungry looks and I was getting one of those big-time.

"You look wonderful," I sighed and motioned him to the chair so I could tie his tie.

"You...," he swallowed. "You're beautiful. I'll be beating men off with sticks tonight…and Molly."

I smiled, "welcome to my world. I'll have to take my gun to keep Louisa away from you."

He smiled and kissed my hand as I tied his tie.

"There you are, you're gorgeous as usual," I smiled.

He got to his feet and bent to kiss the corner of my mouth, "I wouldn't want to mess up your lipstick this early."

"No…not this early," I agreed.

We headed for the dining room and our regular table. Tank and Lula were definitely missing from their table. I sighed.

"This sucks," Ranger said.

"Yea…they're going to be too tired from having sex to have sex on their honeymoon, I sighed.

He gazed at me as though I'd grown another head.

My father leaned over and patted my hand, "Pumpkin…it doesn't work that way."

"It doesn't," I blinked.

"Oh no," Grandma said with a happy sigh. "Why me and Burt wouldn't even leave our room if the sheets didn't have to get changed."

I swallowed back the bile and turned my head, "good for you Grandma."

"You and the Package ought to experiment and find that out," she howled with laughter.

"Now I'm just 'the package'," Ranger scowled.

"Well…she could call you something worse dear," my mother said patting his hand. "She called Frank douche bag for the first two years we were married. She only stopped because Valerie was born."

"I think if I'd never provided her with granddaughters she'd still be calling me that today," my father said morosely.

"That doesn't seem right," Ranger shook his head.

"Edna's never really been one to keep her feelings to herself," he said seriously.

"You mean she's always been like this," he blinked.

"My entire life," my mother said shaking her head.

"I just don't know what to say," he blinked.

"Be glad you have a nice package," I whispered, "or she'd call you something worse."

"Hmm," he nodded as the wine steward put several bottles of wine on the table.

Dinner was amazing. Molly stopped by our table to let us know that Tank and Lula were enjoying the same meal in their cabin. She seemed embarrassed by something and I guess they weren't sitting around sadly crying over the thought of missing dinner with their guests. I guessed they had been naked and Lula had been screaming Tanks name. By the look on Molly's face, I'd say she saw and heard way more than made her strictly comfortable.

The decadent dessert they finally put in front of me was beautiful. It was a piece of art.

"What's wrong," Ranger asked.

"It's too beautiful to eat," I sighed.

He put his hand to my forehead, "you don't have a fever."

"What," I blinked at him.

"That dessert has been in front of you for three minutes. It's chocolate and you haven't touched it."

"I'm not really hungry anymore," I sighed and put my napkin on the table by my dessert plate.

My mother gasped. She got up and hurried around the table and put her cheek to my head, "she doesn't have a fever. What's wrong dear?"

"Nothing Mom," I said patiently. "I'm just not hungry."

"That singer from Chile sure likes her dessert," Grandma said.

I followed her eyes to where Louisa was sitting within Ranger's straight view eating her dessert. She waited until he glanced over at her before sucking on the chocolate on her spoon and then licking her lips. "What the hell? Is this some kind of porn cruise?"

"Is she having the same thing we are," my father asked with a frown.

My mother rolled her eyes and shook her head. "Yes dear. If you were from South America, I'm sure you'd eat your dessert the same way."

"Not unless Daddy was trying to get into Ranger's pants," I growled.

"It's as though she don't even know you're there," Grandma blinked.

"She just doesn't care. She's a piranha," I hissed.

"She wants Ranger dear," my mother turned in her seat to study the woman. "She's a bit too tarty for Ranger if you ask me."

"Thank you Ellen," Ranger said serenely.

"You're welcome dear," she smiled. "Honestly Stephanie, if a girl has to work that hard to get a man's attention, then she has some issues that are best not discussed in public."

"Oh she's got issues all right," I sighed. "You should have let me bring my gun," I said to Ranger.

"If you shot her there would be miles of red tape," he reminded me.

"I hate red tape," I sighed.

"Exactly," he agreed kissing my head. "If you're finished with dinner, why don't we go dancing for a while?"

"Sure," I agreed.

Ranger got up and pulled my chair out and led me out of the lounge with my parents and grandma and Burt following. The lounge was already teeming with people from the first dinner seating. Ranger simply pulled me to the dance floor.

"Your mother's right," he whispered in my ear as we danced. "She must have issues if she's willing to behave like that in public to get a man that's with someone else."

"Maybe she doesn't think we're together," I suggested.

"Babe…we share a cabin. We're doing just about everything together. What else would she think?"

"Well…you know, we're not…"

"That's your choice," he reminded me. "I'd be more than willing to reduce your need for pie at any time."

"Right," I swallowed and felt my body tighten with need.

His hand drifted down to my ass. He didn't cup it, he just caressed. I was going to need two pies tonight at this rate.

I closed my eyes and buried my face in his neck letting the sensations his hands were bringing me wash over me in delicious waves. He knew how to touch me. He knew where to touch me. I was drowning.

"May I cut in," she said.

It was as though someone had poured cold water on me.

"Perhaps later," Ranger said.

"That's all right," I said pulling away from him. "Please…I need a breath of fresh air." I left Ranger on the dance floor and that woman…that Chilean floozy immediately draped herself around him.

I went straight outside to the deck and inhaled trying to calm myself. He wouldn't let me shoot her, so I couldn't be that close to her. I felt my hackles rise whenever she came near me. But then again…hadn't I just given her what she wanted…my date.

I growled and headed back inside with my head high and my attitude pure Jersey. If the bitch wanted war, she was about to get a war.

"Excuse me," I tapped her shoulder. "I've changed my mind."

"You can't do that," she said silkily.

"I can do whatever I want. Step away from him…now," I hissed.

"He doesn't want me to," she said rubbing up and down his body with hers.

"Skank," I hissed.

"Vanilla," she laughed as her hand moved down his shirt.

He caught her hand just as Marco joined us.

"I prefer Vanilla," Ranger said softly and reached for me. "It never disappoints." He pulled me away and we danced off.

"I'm going to kill the bitch," I hissed.

"She does seem to be instigating," he said thoughtfully. "I'm sure that the cruise line doesn't encourage that kind of behavior."

"I'm sure," I sighed relaxing against him.

He tilted my chin up, "she's not my type."

"How do you know? You don't even know what your type is."

He smiled, "you'd be surprised."

"Would I," I shook my head.

"Come on," he pulled me out the doors onto the deck. "Maybe we do need some air."

"Maybe," I sighed.

Enrique came to Ranger and whispered something and the two men excused themselves from me leaving me on the deck by the rail.

"Ms. Plum," Marco said softly joining me at the rail, "please allow me to apologize for my partner. Louisa is accustomed to having men fall at her feet. She's accustomed to having them buy her diamonds and she's very accustomed to setting her sights on a man, on any man and getting her way. I'm afraid she doesn't seem to have a…moral clause when it comes to whether or not the man is with someone or not."

"Apparently not," I agreed.

"She's a child," he shrugged. "You're a woman. You understand about these things. A man who looks at a woman the way your man looks at you, she's not concerned about the desperate acts of a woman who has no one in her life. Are you?"

"I've considered throwing her off the ship," I said blandly.

"Please don't do that," he said with a smile. "You have no idea how difficult it is to find a singer who can work a room like Louisa can. I searched for a long time to find her."

"I'll try to control my impulses. If she can keep her hands to herself," I shrugged, "I won't toss her overboard."

"I'd appreciate that," he sighed. "This entire cruise is just not normal. Normally the cruise is filled with older couples and some young women. Louisa usually confines her flirting to the crew and to me. On this cruise, there are dozens of handsome young men and I'm afraid that her instincts have been ignited by all the testosterone."

I laughed, "You make her sound like a feral cat."

"She is one," he agreed with a smile. "She has this urge to mate…a lot."

"And do you usually supply her with mating material?"

"I don't mate with her," he shook his head with a laugh. "No…Louisa is too volatile for me. I'm one of those men who prefer his women to be a little more…docile," he sighed. "That's not the word either, but less combustible."

"That is understandable."

"Louisa is like fire. She's an element. Your…Ranger is an element too I think."

"Yes," I said softly. "He's like fire too. But his flame is far more contained."

"That is a lesson Louisa could learn," he said sadly.

"Yes, she should," I agreed.

"Come back inside with me. We'll dance until your Ranger returns and I'll keep Louisa at bay."

"That would be nice," I smiled and let him lead me back inside.

Ranger appeared in the doorway a few minutes later searching the room. Louisa, unfortunately, saw him before I did. She made a beeline and was already at his side by the time I'd found him in the room. I knew he was there, I could feel the prickles on the back of my neck. But she still got to him first.

Marco and I made our way across the room to where the woman was rubbing all over him again. Ranger was doing his best to appear uninterested and bored. That probably incited her even more.

"You're back," I said quietly.

"Hmmm," he glanced over at the she-devil beside him.

"Marco…they'll never find her in deep water," I reminded him.

"Louisa," he sighed, "get off of Mr. Manoso before you have us thrown off the ship in the next port." He grabbed her hand.

"But I want him," she said running her hands under his jacket.

Ranger caught her hand as it went dangerously low, "Keep your hands off of me. I am not interested in whatever you have to offer. I am here with someone else. Don't touch me again."

She gasped and pouted up at him. "You'll be sorry you said that. You'll be very, very sorry," she said and ran off.

Marco sighed, "I'm sorry." He went after her.

"Slut," I growled low.

"I'm not interested in her," he said pulling me against him. "I'm only interested in you. So…why don't we go back to our cabin and make sure that you have no desire for pie tonight?"

I was thinking about what he said. I really was. I didn't want to eat pie later. I'd much rather have a social orgasm from Ranger of its usual epic proportions. I probably would have said yes, but there was a scream. It was a familiar scream too.

"That's my mother," I blinked and starting running toward the sound.

I found her and my father at the bottom of the stairs on the next deck up. At their feet was Score and unless I missed my guess, he was dead.


	19. Chapter 19

I am not receiving money or property off of anything submitted here. I am only borrowing the characters Janet Evanovich created. My use of JE's characters will be different than her use of them and they will change and be considered by many to be OOC. The characters I own are mine and may be borrowed here by anyone for their use here. I will return JE's characters when I am finished with them and they will be in the same pristine condition as when they were borrowed...no matter what their fate is in my fiction. Thank you for reading.

The ship was a hive of activity for hours after that. People went to their cabins, but there were enough of us that had been around that kind of thing before who stayed up in the lounge and waited to find out what the coroner had to say.

Javier found Ranger and me at the bar in the cigar lounge.

"Murder," I sighed.

"His neck is broken," he said quietly. "He's definitely dead. The coroner thinks he was murdered, but we won't know till tomorrow. They're running a tox panel too."

"He was on lockdown," I shook my head quietly.

"Yes," he agreed. "And he had a different guard than Points had."

"Have you finished interviewing the crew?"

"Yea and the cruise line do background checks as well. We're following up on those background checks ourselves, but it could take some time."

"If this was murder, Tank couldn't have been involved. What happens then?"

"Beats the hell out of me," Javier admitted. "I have no idea who could have done this. But…Tank couldn't have done it. Our guys were guarding his door."

"I know, we saw them when we went by," Ranger nodded.

"I'll be honest with you," Javier said quietly, "my men will be happy to be off that detail. Tank and Lula have more sex than anybody I've ever met. It's like nonstop."

I grinned, "Told you."

"You're not helping," Ranger sighed.

I grinned and sipped my drink.

"If this is murder, my office is going to be putting a lot of pressure on me to keep everyone on the ship until this thing is solved. That means nobody goes ashore. That means…"

"No wedding," I said grimly.

"Exactly," he nodded.

The doctor approached us with a grim expression on his face. He leaned down to whisper to Javier and then left us to hurry away.

"Well," Ranger raised a brow.

"Tank is off the hook," he sighed. "But nobody else on the ship is."

"This sucks," I mumbled.

"Yea," Ranger agreed.

"I'm going to go see Lula and Tank, if that's okay," I said.

"Sure…they're letting them know now that Tank's no longer a suspect."

I hurried up the stairs to the Diamond deck and knocked on Tank and Lula's cabin door.

Lula answered the door with a laugh. "They know Tankie is innocent. Did you hear Stephanie? Did you hear?"

"I heard," I nodded. "There's a chance we'll all be confined to ship though."

"What," she blinked tearfully.

"You may have to get married aboard the ship," I said seriously. "We need to consider the logistics of this and how we can do it."

"I'll talk to Molly tomorrow," she said calmly.

"You're okay with this," I blinked.

"Tank's not a suspect. We can still get married. I feel great," she admitted.

"Well, all right then," I smiled. "I'll leave you alone."

"It would be helpful if you'd figure out who did do it before we get to Cayman though," Tank said coming into the room. "I mean, we'd like a honeymoon."

"What the hell do you call what you've been doing every minute on this ship so far," I blinked.

"Warming up," he grinned.

"You guys are shitheads," I sighed.

"Wait a minute," Lula said pulling me down to their sofa, "you're telling me that you and Ranger have been sharing a cabin and a bed for how long now and you're not…he's not…"

I sighed, "No, we're not."

"Well, why the hell not," she blinked.

"Because I love him and it might scar me for life," I said with a smile. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to solve a murder or four."

"Well, I'm sorry it's happening now," Tank said seriously, "but I'm not sorry they're dead. It's their karma man, they brought this on themselves."

"How many men died as a result of their betrayal?"

"Only one," he said with an angry expression on his face. "Phillip King was the only man who died. They were transferred out of our unit immediately after that."

"Phillip King," I nodded. "Okay…well, you guys get some rest. We're in Cozumel tomorrow and if they let us off the ship, we should hang out together."

"Sure thing," Tank grinned.

"Well, maybe," Lula giggled.

"Oh gross," I groaned and got up and left their cabin. I went straight to our cabin and opened my laptop and fired it up. There was nothing there from Juliet, but it didn't mean that I wouldn't send her yet another research question. This time I wanted to know about Phillip King. There had to be a connection here. There just had to be. My spidey sense was tingling off the charts.

After I fired off my email I went back up to the cigar bar to find Ranger with a cigar in hand sitting around with my father, Jean Luc and several of the guys including Gabe, Ram, Cal and Lester. Javier was there as well, and he didn't look like he was 'in uniform' at that time. They were consuming brandy and they were all pretty mellow.

"Tank and Lula are relieved," I said with a smile.

"I'm sure," Jean Luc grinned. "I know I sure as hell am."

Ranger tugged me down into his lap, "are they coming up?"

"I think they…they have other things to do," I shuddered.

"They're not going to have anything left for the honeymoon," Jean Luc grinned.

"They said they're warming up for that," I sighed.

The men at the table chuckled. I suppose they understood it. I wish I had a clear understanding. Maybe if I had sex more often, I would.

Ranger grinned, "Babe…"

I groaned. I sure as hell hoped it was his ESP and not my big mouth. "I think I'll have a drink and then head on up to bed. I'll just leave you gentlemen to enjoy yourselves."

Ranger kissed me quickly and softly and helped me to my feet. I went to the bar with a smile and ordered a margarita.

Cal and Lester settled on either side of me and placed orders themselves.

"Any famous tingles," Cal asked.

"Yep…I got one tonight."

"What is it," Lester said.

"Phillip King was the only casualty of the thing with the four dead men," I said seriously.

"Yea," Cal nodded. "I mean there were some other injuries, but he was the only one who was killed."

"Did he have any family?"

Lester frowned, "I think he had a brother. But I can't remember his name."

"Wasn't he engaged or something," Cal said thoughtfully. "Her name was Maria or something wasn't it?"

"Oh yea, you're right," Lester agreed. "The brother introduced them. I just can't remember his name."

"Me either. I don't think I ever met the guy. He was in California or something, wasn't he?"

"Yea, he was an actor or rock singer or something," Lester agreed.

"Well…unfortunately Phillip King is a common denominator outside of your Unit. I am afraid I'll have to dig there, plus…I have a tingle."

"Who's giving you the tingle?"

I leaned over and whispered into Cal's ear.

He raised his head in surprise, "you're sure?"

"Well, it's a tingle. What can I say?"

"I trust your tingles," Lester said.

"You guys could maybe keep an eye on them," I suggested.

"We could do that," Cal agreed.

"I think I'll grab my suit and hit the hot tub."

"All right, be careful," Cal said kissing my temple, "there's a murderer out there."

"Yea… I know," I agreed.

I went to the room and kicked off my shoes into the closet and rummaged through my drawers for a bathing suit. I found my swimsuit and changed quickly. I made my way to the deck with the hot tub and eased my weary body into the warm water and lay my head back. Solving murders was stressful. Having suspects in my mind made it stressful too. But without proof, it did nothing for me. I had to pray that Juliet would come through for me.

I heard someone joining me in the water and opened my eyes to find Marco Garcia in the hot tub with me, "hi."

"You don't mind, do you," he asked.

"Of course not," I agreed.

"I was happy to hear that your friend Tank has been cleared," he said with a smile.

"Me too," I sighed. "Of course, it meant that someone else had to die."

"Yes," he sighed. "How did your friend know the victims?"

"They were in the same unit in Afghanistan. They were all Army Rangers."

"And many of the guests of the wedding couple were in the same unit as well?"

"Yes, quite a few of them," I agreed. "Lula probably wouldn't have invited the four men who are deceased if she had known all the specifics, but they came and that's the way it goes."

"She didn't know what?"

I shrugged, "there was some bad blood. The four men who died were involved in giving away information that got one man killed and several others hurt."

"Were they the only four men involved in that? Should we expect any more murders?"

I smiled, "there were a total of six men confirmed and they implicated a seventh man, but Ranger and Tank both believe he was innocent of the charges."

"What do you think," he asked seriously.

"I think Ranger has great instincts. If he thinks Ghost is innocent, then Ghost is innocent."

"Ghost is his name," he said in amusement.

"Yes," I nodded.

"Is he on the ship," he asked.

"I doubt it," I smiled. "He disappeared in Afghanistan and is MIA."

"Oh…how sad," he said with a sigh.

"Yes…for his family it's very sad."

"Why don't they believe this Ghost had anything to do with it?"

"I'm not really sure," I sighed. "Ranger's an excellent judge of character and he's got his own built in lie detector. If he thought Ghost was involved, he would have said so."

"Ghost is an odd name," he said quietly.

"Yes it is," I agreed. "But no odder than Ranger, or Tank or Score, Points, Cable, or…"

"I think I get your point," he smiled.

"Yea…men are odd," I laughed.

"Was that the point you were making," he grinned.

"No, but it should be interjected into a conversation as often as possible."

He grinned, "You don't hate men do you Stephanie?"

"Oh God no," I shook my head. "I love men. I love them way more than they love me. I also have the most horrible taste in men usually."

"Is Ranger bad taste?"

"No, he's just got a problem with commitment," I smiled.

"I do not have a problem with commitment," Ranger said easing into the hot tub beside me. "Don't listen to her Marco."

Marco grinned and watched me roll my eyes. "You know Ranger…if she thinks you have a problem with commitment," he paused as he climbed out of the hot tub, "maybe it's because your words and your actions don't match."

Ranger just blinked at the man as he walked away. "What does he mean by that?"

"It's pretty self explanatory," I said with a smile.

My father joined us dangling his legs into the hot tub. "Have you solved this crime yet Stephanie?"

"Not yet Daddy, but I have some suspects now," I smiled.

"It would be really helpful if you could solve it soon," he said seriously. "I mean before Tank and Lula's wedding would be nice. Your mother is never going to want to take another cruise at this rate. I like cruises. But she's going to think whenever she goes on a cruise there will be a murder."

"Only if Ranger and I are on board," I smiled serenely.

"I would tell her that to reassure her, but I have a feeling it wouldn't work," he said with a sigh. "Well, you kids take care and have a good night. I'm off to bed."

"Goodnight Daddy," I smiled.

"Goodnight Pumpkin, goodnight Ranger," he smiled.

"Goodnight Frank," Ranger waved him off. He watched him walk away, "you have suspects?"

"I do," I agreed.

"Your spidey sense," he raised a brow.

"Yep," I nodded.

"Babe…we're running out of daylight."

"I know…I am working on it. I promise you, I am working on it."

"Work faster," he said grimly.


	20. Chapter 20

I am not receiving money or property off of anything submitted here. I am only borrowing the characters Janet Evanovich created. My use of JE's characters will be different than her use of them and they will change and be considered by many to be OOC. The characters I own are mine and may be borrowed here by anyone for their use here. I will return JE's characters when I am finished with them and they will be in the same pristine condition as when they were borrowed...no matter what their fate is in my fiction. Thank you for reading.

I opened one eye and found sunlight coming through the window.

"Get up Babe," Ranger grinned from the doorway with a cup of coffee in his hand. "We're in Cozumel."

"Do you have something planned?"

"Oh yea," he grinned. "We have to be off the ship and ready to go in less than an hour. Can you do that?"

"Sure," I yawned holding my hand out to get him to give me coffee.

He brought the coffee over.

"How do I dress," I yawned again after sipping the hot brew.

"Light Cargos and a tee shirt and you'll probably want some sneakers."

"Okay," I nodded. "Do I have any need for a swim suit?"

"Not that I know of," he shook his head.

"Fine, then I'll be ready."

And I was. I was hungry though. I hadn't had enough coffee and I hadn't eaten anything. We stopped and got coffee and a breakfast bagel to go. I was stunned when we got off the ship and into the parking lot and found it full of motorcycles. All the Rangeman guys and their women were getting on the Harley's and getting ready for the road.

"Oh my God," I blinked at him in shock. "We're going on a Harley Ride?"

"Yea," he grinned. "Is that okay?"

"That's great," I laughed. "I've always wanted to do that…maybe in Key West or something."

"Maybe we can do that someday," he said handing me a helmet that was little more than a hat.

"Sure," I nodded.

I was a little nervous at first, but by the time I relaxed I was already trying to decide how much pie it was going to take for me to come down from having Ranger between my legs all day. I thought it was probably going to be an excessive amount. It was probably going to take so much pie that there was no way in hell I'd be able to fit into my bridesmaid's dress.

I settled there against his back with my cheek against his shoulder and I just took in the passing scenery and felt the vibration of the motorcycle on the rough road.

I loved our cabin suite on the ship, but for a luxury ship it was missing a few things. The main thing I noticed was the lack of shower massage. And boy oh boy did I miss it since that man was sleeping beside me every night. Thank God for the motorcycle trip. It was the closest thing to sex I'd had in weeks.

We finally stopped for the first time to look around at some ruins. I climbed off the motorcycle and stretched. "Wow."

"Are you okay," Ranger asked in concern.

"Yes, sure," I smiled. "I'm going to be sore later. How about you, are you okay?"

"I'm good," he leaned over to kiss the corner of my mouth. "Come on, let's check this out."

I found myself with Lula and Natalie walking through a gift shop with a bottle of water. There was all this art based on ancient Mayan design and art.

"I think I need some of this for my house," Lula said thoughtfully as she studied some pottery.

"Oh yea," I agreed. "This stuff looks like you and Tank…and maybe some Ranger."

"But not you," Natalie asked.

"I don't know," I sighed. "I really like some of it. I especially like the blues and some of the tapestry, but I'm not sure it's my style."

"How do you know its Ranger's style," Natalie grinned. "Does Ranger have a style?"

"I have no idea," I laughed. "I'm sure Ella did his apartment on seven. He's never mentioned that he had a particular style."

"Is your house your style," she asked.

"It's not Feng Shui," Lula said rolling her eyes.

"It's some my style," I shrugged. "If I really had my way I would probably buy a really old craftsman style house with all those built-ins. I'd buy mission style furniture for some rooms and just like my media room, there would be some really comfortable sink into it and stay stuff. I just couldn't afford both when I bought the house. But I really want something else in the long run. Don't get me wrong. I'm happy with what I have for now. But someday with kids and dogs I'd love that house."

"You still want kids and dogs and a husband," Natalie smiled.

"Sure," I shrugged. "I just have to meet the right guy."

"Ranger's not the right guy," Lula pouted.

"Yea…can you see Ranger helping me remodel an old house," I raised a brow. "Ranger would want to pay someone to paint. I want to paint myself. Also…kids and dogs…I don't think so. He's got commitment issues even if he doesn't realize it."

"Maybe he's just slow to commit," Natalie suggested.

"Right," I rolled my eyes. "In any case he's obviously not ready to commit to me. He may be willing to have me committed though," I laughed.

"Honey we'd all sign the papers some days," Lula said with a smile. She turned to the clerk, "do you ship to the US?"

I left her and Natalie to haggle over the price of pottery with the shop keeper and headed outside. I found a shady spot where I could watch the guys and just sat down and relaxed. I contemplated all the things that they had said to me. Maybe he wasn't quick to commit.

My mind wandered to my perfect house with Ranger helping me strip cabinets and put in crown moldings and I could picture it. I could picture him in paint splattered jeans and a tee shirt as he helped me remodel our house with a puppy getting in the way. I could picture it. It was the first time anything like that had ever happened. And for the first time, I was wistful. I wanted to marry Ranger and have that image come true. I just didn't know how to make it happen. Visualize…. Visualize… Visualize…

"Hey, what are you doing," Ranger asked dropping to the grass beside me.

"I was thinking about a big old house and puppies," I sighed.

"Yea," he raised his brow, "how many puppies?"

"Just one," I frowned, "at least at first."

"Of course," he nodded taking my bottle of water from me, "only at first."

"Sure…I'm not crazy. I know I have to work my way up to more than one."

"Right," he nodded.

"This was a good idea. Lula's relaxed and spending money already," I smiled.

"Wow, she bounces back fast."

"She's getting married in a couple of days," I reminded him.

"Is that all it takes to make a woman happy," he asked.

"That's all it takes to makes some women happy. Some of us need a home and children too."

"And when you've got the house, the husband, the kids and the puppies…then you'll be happy?"

I shrugged, "I'm not unhappy now." I gazed off into space. "I guess I'll be happier. I guess I'll feel complete. I just want those things. Does that make me a bad person?"

"No," he shook his head. "It doesn't. I think you'll get everything you wish for Babe. You're a good person and good things happen to good people."

"Thanks," I said softly taking my water bottle back from him.

"And now," he got up easily and helped me to my feet, "we go on to our next destination. Are you ready for that?"

"Is there going to be food involved?"

"There is going to be food involved," he agreed.

"Then let's get on the road," I nodded.

Our next stop was over an hour later at a place called Coconuts. It was a restaurant on the beach in the middle of nowhere. Our entire party was seated outside on the deck under this great pergola with ceiling fans helping stir the breeze and the sound of the ocean as our music.

It was a local restaurant and there was plenty of beer available. We ate and we laughed and we just enjoyed the weather and the surf.

I sat back in my seat and smiled. Four years earlier when I first met Ranger and all the guys I would have never imagined the scene I was seeing before me at that moment. I never thought some of them would be married and at least one baby would be born to our little family within the year. Life had changed and moved forward. I realized that I loved everyone there. They were my family as I had come to learn. We learned and grew from each other. We supported each other entirely. We were true friends. I knew when I grew old and white haired and wrinkly, these people would still be in my life and they would still be important to me. And hopefully our children and grandchildren would play together and grow together as well.

"Babe…you okay," Ranger asked leaning over to kiss my temple.

"Yea," I smiled. "I was just thinking how lucky I am."

"Yea," he raised a brow with a smile.

"I am," I said seriously. "I would have never imagined four years ago that we'd be here now and Tank and Lula would be getting married and…" I reached up to wipe a tear from my eyes. "I'm happy."

"This is a good day," he asked hugging me to him.

"This is a good day," I agreed smiling up at him.

He leaned over to kiss me gently. We smiled at each other for a few moments before being pulled back into the party.

After lunch we got back on the bikes and rode farther. We stopped at another sort of touristy place later on and got off the bikes to look around and get something to drink. After that we got back on the bikes to ride and that's when it started getting a little hairy. A car without tags came barreling down the road on the wrong side. It seemed to be in a hurry and we all kind of moved to the right to get out of the way. When the car got to Ranger and I in the front of the pack instead of moving on it veered toward us.

I would have screamed, but instead I clutched Ranger tighter as he maneuvered us to escape the lunatic. And the guy kept coming at us. This wouldn't have been so bad if we were in the low area off the beach. We could have just taken refuge in the dunes or something, but we were on the mountainous road and if we did that we'd careen down the side the mountains and meet certain death. I didn't want certain death. I didn't want Ranger to meet certain death. I was vehemently opposed to certain death.

Finally Ranger saw a small path to the right and veered off toward it and the car's driver, feeling as though he'd succeeded in his goal, sped off. Unfortunately all of our friends thought the same thing.

We emerged from the small copse a few minutes later to hear Tank on his cell phone with the police. "They're alive…they're alive. You have to do something about that lunatic."

"We should get back to the ship," Ranger said grimly.

"Yea," I nodded. Okay…it was annoying when they were killing people on Tank and Lula's wedding cruise. I was really perturbed when Tank was the prime suspect in the murder investigation. But now, they just tried to kill Ranger and I was pretty damn sure that I would have just been a casualty of war. Now…I was pissed. They'd gone too far and I didn't know who they'd go after next.

We parked the bikes in the parking lot and signed off on the receipts.

"They tried to kill you," Tank said grimly to me.

"They tried to kill Ranger," I said furiously, "I was incidental. This all goes back to Afghanistan Tank. We're missing something. As soon as I figure out what that something is…I'm gonna have to kick somebody's ass."

"Remind me not to make you mad," Tank said as we walked toward the ship.

"That's good advice for anyone," Ranger said seriously as we climbed the gangplank.

"Molly better not be at the top of this thing with her happy face on," I growled.

Luckily for her, she wasn't.


	21. Chapter 21

I am not receiving money or property off of anything submitted here. I am only borrowing the characters Janet Evanovich created. My use of JE's characters will be different than her use of them and they will change and be considered by many to be OOC. The characters I own are mine and may be borrowed here by anyone for their use here. I will return JE's characters when I am finished with them and they will be in the same pristine condition as when they were borrowed...no matter what their fate is in my fiction. Thank you for reading.

Ranger went straight to Enrique and I went straight to our cabin. He was going to fill him and his team in on the attempt on our lives, I was going to get in the shower and wash away the fear. He was probably more successful than I was.

I stood under the stream of water and cried. Yea…so what?! I'm a girl. When I get scared I cry.

"Babe," he said from the bathroom door. "Are you all right?"

"Uh-huh," I sniffed.

"You don't sound all right," he said carefully.

"I will be. I just need to get it out," I sniffed.

"Babe…"

"It's okay Ranger. Sometimes I just need to be a girl."

"Sometimes you could let me be a man," he said softly.

"I'm in the shower…naked," I reminded him.

"And…"

I groaned and turned the water off and reached for a towel.

He put the towel in my hand and waited.

I stepped out of the shower and into his waiting arms, "feel better?"

"Do you," he sighed resting his chin on my head.

I sighed and wrapped my arms around him. I didn't answer him, but yes I did feel better. I felt better just to feel him solidly against my body. He was there. He was alive. The attempt on his life had failed. I felt the tears begin to drift down my face again and sighed.

"Babe…we're okay," he said gently.

"They're going to try again," I sighed. "And whoever is doing it doesn't care if it looks like an accident," I sniffed. "There's no more trying to hide their actions."

"Which means…we're getting close," he said kissing my head. "Your spidey sense is onto something."

"That's both good and bad," I sighed.

"Get dressed," he said softly. "We're having prime rib and lobster for dinner and some decadent dessert. After you get some good food and wine in you, you're going to feel about a million times better."

"Yea," I sighed again and pulled away. "I'm sure that's all I need."

I dressed fairly quickly in one of my little black dresses. I wasn't in the mood to look like a jewel in one of the blue dresses. I was depressed and dour and my clothing may as well reflect it. Even the rhinestone clasps on the Manolos didn't cheer me up. If shoes don't cheer me up, nothing can except… I wasn't going to go there.

Dinner was good, but I just picked at my food. As much as I love food and everyone knows I love my food, tonight I just wasn't in the mood.

My parents watched in concern. Everyone on the ship knew what had happened on the Island. Everyone was a little quieter than normal. It was getting seriously out of hand around there.

"Maybe we should just call it a night," Ranger suggested as we left the dining room. "Everyone's heading for the lounge, but maybe you and I should just head down to our cabin and read or something."

"I can go alone," I said morosely. "I don't mean to bring you down Ranger."

"Don't be ridiculous. They attempted to murder both of us."

"I don't think they were after BOTH of us. I think one of us was just in the way."

"Which one of us," he raised a brow.

"You were probably the target," I said seriously. "But you're right. I'm ready to call it a night."

A few minutes later we were back in our cabin and I was debating checking my email or opening a book. The incident was still too close to the surface to disappear into a romantic book of fluff, so I kicked my shoes off and grabbed my laptop. I logged on and eliminated all my spam and blinked. There were three emails from Juliet. I opened the first one and gasped, and then I opened the second one and gasped again. When I opened the third one, I swallowed. "Get your coat Ranger," I said sliding my feet back into my shoes, "we have a murder to solve."

" **A** murder," he raised a brow reaching for his jacket.

"Or four," I smiled serenely. "And I think we're about to do it in true detective fashion. We're going to go where all the suspects are gathered and accuse…sort of."

"Babe," he frowned as we wandered out of the cabin.

I leaned over and whispered two names to him.

"Oh shit, are you sure?"

"Yep," I nodded.

"Okay," he said catching my hand in his.

"Just follow my lead," I said with a smile.

"When it comes to this stuff...don't I always," he raised a brow.

I just smiled up at him.

We walked into the lounge and found Lester and Cal within minutes. I dropped to a chair at their table and cocked a brow at Cal, "where are they?"

He tilted his head toward the dance floor.

"Lester," I raised a brow.

"By the wall," he said.

"Good…the gangs all here," I hopped to my feet. "Get the federal marshals and block all the exits and I do mean all of them. Nobody can leave." I wove my way through the crowd to the Captain who just happened to be in the room.

"Good evening Ms. Plum. How are you tonight?"

"I'm great," I smiled. "How would you like these murders to be solved and the bad guys caught tonight? We can put this whole thing behind us."

"I'd really like that," he said seriously.

"Me too," I glanced around the room and found Marshals and Rangeman men strategically placed. "Would you mind interrupting the dancing and making a little announcement?"

"I'd be delighted," he agreed.

"Just let them know that Marshal Enrique DeJesus has an announcement to make," I said biting my lip.

He nodded and headed toward the bandstand.

I beckoned Enrique over to me and whispered in his ear. He blinked in surprise and nodded. I laid the rest of my plan out to him and he listened intently while the Captain got everyone's attention and made his speech.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, may I please have your attention," the captain said cheerfully. "I'm sure that you're all aware that we've had a series of unfortunate events on this cruise. Four young men have met untimely deaths and I'm afraid none of the deaths were due to natural causes." There was a collective gasp in the audience. "You're probably aware that federal marshals boarded our ship when we docked at Santo Tomas and they've been working diligently to solve the murders. I'm happy to say that Marshal Enrique DeJesus has an announcement for us tonight."

Enrique climbed onto the stage and smiled at the audience. "Good evening. I am Marshal Enrique DeJesus. Before we say anything else, I'd like to ask everyone here to listen carefully to what I'm going to tell you. You may know something that you're not even aware that you know. You may have seen something that you don't realize is important. You may have evidence. So…I ask your help. We'll start with Hunter Solomon.

"Mr. Solomon died of a specific kind of heavy metal poisoning. This poison was not administered over the long term. It was only while he was on the ship and it accumulated in his system. Normally, this death would have been slower. There's a chance if he hadn't been such a heavy drinker he may have survived longer than three days, but it wouldn't have been much longer. We believe the poison was in his bourbon. He was known to have bottles of it, but when his cabin was searched, none was found. If you noticed anyone tampering with or near his bourbon, please speak to one of the marshals immediately.

"Next to die was Drake Hess. Mr. Hess was found electrocuted in his shower with an electric razor in his hand. When Mr. Hess's body sat for a while, the bruises from the murder showed on his body. If anyone saw anyone enter or leave Mr. Hess' cabin please notify a marshal immediately.

"Lindon Craig was found drowned and while on first blush, it appeared to be an accident. He also had those latent bruises showing how he was held underwater and murdered.

"Jim McArthur died of a fall down the stairs. He also had the latent bruises proving this was no accident.

"Both of these men were confined to quarters at the time of their deaths and yet somehow made it out of their cabins and into public areas without the person guarding their doors seeing them. Further…they were both murdered in a manner that could be mistaken for an accident if someone without knowledge of such crimes had not been onboard the ship. If anyone saw anything…I'd appreciate it if you spoke with a marshal tonight."

I saw movement out of the corner of my eye and caught Enrique's attention.

Enrique turned to her, "It's Cindy Sue, right? Was there something you wanted to talk to me about?"

She shook her head vehemently.

Ranger edged closer to her.

"You were Drake Hess' cabin stewardess, weren't you?"

"Yes," she nodded.

"Did you see anything out of the ordinary?"

"Not really, he was a slob," she blinked.

I got to my feet and approached her with a frown, "I'm a little confused by that."

"Why," she swallowed.

"I was in his cabin right after the murders and the place was...it was perfect. If he was such a slob then why was his cabin clean when his body was found? I mean it was spotless. There wasn't even a sock on the floor. There was no dirty towel. There was nothing to indicate that anyone was even in the cabin if you didn't open the drawers to clean clothes. He was found naked and yet there was no indication that he'd removed clothing or put clean clothing out to don after his shower. Even his sheets were clean."

She shrugged, "so...he just didn't mess anything up or he just happened to put things away this one time."

"That doesn't explain his clean bed. His bed was made without a single wrinkle in it. I mean not a single wrinkle anywhere. He couldn't have sat or laid on his bed at all. His sheets were clean. How could his sheets be clean Cindy Sue? How? If he was confined to cabin, he'd use the bed…wouldn't he?"

"Well I'm sure I don't know."

"You cleaned his cabin that day?"

"Yes," she nodded.

"Late in the day," I asked.

She shrugged. "I took special care of them since they were confined to quarters."

"Special care," I raised a brow.

"I checked on them several times a day."

"But you're assigned to the Diamond Deck," I raised a brow. "How did you get four extra cabins on the Ruby deck?"

"I just…"

"Cindy Sue…or should I say Linda," I raised a brow.

She gasped in surprise.

"Why did you get assigned to the cabins of the men you held responsible for murdering your fiancé? And how about the good ship's doctor? Doctor King," I raised a brow and turned to him, "you're his brother...is this really is a coincidence?"

At that moment all hell broke loose. Ranger had Cindy Sue or Linda Johnston in seconds but the good doctor decided to give us a run for our money. I ran toward the door where the doctor was attempting to make his escape and found Marco had him down on the floor of the lounge.

"I've got him," he called out.

"Good job…Ghost," I grinned down at him.

He blinked at me.

The Federal Marshals took Dr. King into custody and hauled he and Linda or Cindy Sue or whatever the hell her name was out of the lounge toward the bridge.

Ranger wrapped his arms around me, "good job Babe."

"Thanks," I grinned.

"I'm going to catch up with Enrique."

"Sure," I nodded. I turned back to see Ghost, Marco or Mitch still standing there waiting for me.

"How did you know?"

"You were doing recon," I shrugged.

"Recon," he raised a brow.

"You were asking questions," I laughed. "I recognize it because I do it. And to be honest, at first I thought it was you and Louisa."

"Yea right," he shook his head. "That girl couldn't concentrate on anything long enough to kill this cleanly."

"No kidding," I laughed.

"So that cleared us?"

"No," I smiled. "I asked Juliet, the girl who's covering our office in Trenton, to get me a picture of you and she couldn't find one even though you'd done all manner of body-guarding with one of the most photographed people in the world. Then I realized maybe I wasn't looking at the right pictures. You were on stage with her. You were the elite body-guard, weren't you?"

"It helps to have other talents," he shrugged.

"I would say so," I smiled. "But how did you keep these guys from recognizing you?"

"Easy, they expected me to be a ranger. They remember what I used to look like. I just became the opposite," he brushed long black hair from his face. "I softened my expression and dyed my hair a little darker shade and I'm wearing brown contacts." He leaned over to pop the contacts into his hand and showed them to me. He gazed at me through perfect silver eyes. "The easiest way to hide, is in plain sight so it doesn't look like you're hiding. Nobody suspects the average guy. It's the guy with the cabin in the woods in Montana they suspect."

"Rightly so," I laughed. "You did a great job."

"Are you going to tell them," he asked.

"No, I'll let you do that," I smiled.

"They think I…"

"You'd be surprised what they think," I said softly. "You should trust them. Remember what I told you Mitch, they trusted you."

"I'll think about it," he said quietly and walked away.

Cindy Sue AKA Maria and the doctor were taken into custody and locked away in the bowels of the ship and the mystery was solved. Poirot or Nick and Nora could go back to their day to day lives and the wedding of Lula Brown and Tank Thibodaux would go on as scheduled in two days in Grand Cayman. Things were looking up.

Ghost or Mitch Wheeler found that he was indeed welcomed into the arms of his former comrades. He found after only moments of conversation that the rhetoric from the men who'd died on that ship hadn't really counted for much with his friends. They believed in him and his disappearance had hurt them all a great deal. Ghost blamed himself for King's death. He had been watching Score, Points, Cable and Hunter for a lot of years. He was waiting for an opportunity to get back at them, but he wasn't planning on killing them. Death, he said, was really too good for them.

I left the men in the cigar lounge and retreated to my cabin. I sent Juliet an email thanking her for everything and letting her know what happened on the ship. It was a long email. I changed into my little pajamas and poured myself a small brandy and grabbed a blanket and went out onto the balcony and sat in the dark just watching the stars and the water go by. It was a beautiful night and everyone I loved was safe again. Old friends had been reunited. The wedding would go off without a hitch. Life was good. Why wasn't I happier?

Ranger sank down on the lounge beside me and reached for my hand. "You're not eating pie?"

"There's a certain satisfaction that comes from solving murders," I said serenely.

"It's a sexual satisfaction," he raised a brow.

"I don't know about that," I sighed and leaned back and closed my eyes. "There's just a satisfaction."

"Did you always know it Cindy Sue?"

"No," I said with a slight smile, "I thought it was Louisa for a long time."

"Did you really," he grinned.

"Yea," I sighed. "I wanted a reason to throw her bitch ass in jail. But she didn't provide me with one."

"How would you feel if Marco…er Ghost or Mitch came to work at Rangeman?"

"I think that's a great idea," I agreed and lifted my head to give him a big smile. "Mitch will fit in well with the guys."

"Yea," he smiled.

"Yea," I nodded. "But you can still call him Ghost if you want to."

"Thanks," he said and kissed my knuckles. "He's good. I didn't even see him."

"He is good. He said hiding in plain sight is smarter than sneaking around. He's got a point."

"Yea. I plan to take advantage of his special skills."

"I'm sure," I nodded. "Why aren't you up on deck celebrating with the rest of the guys?"

"I just thought I'd rather celebrate with you."

"Isn't this a kind of boring celebration?"

"Not really," he smiled, "this is just how Nick and Nora would celebrate."

"Yea," I smiled and lay my head back on the lounge, "it is."


	22. Chapter 22

I am not receiving money or property off of anything submitted here. I am only borrowing the characters Janet Evanovich created. My use of JE's characters will be different than her use of them and they will change and be considered by many to be OOC. The characters I own are mine and may be borrowed here by anyone for their use here. I will return JE's characters when I am finished with them and they will be in the same pristine condition as when they were borrowed...no matter what their fate is in my fiction. Thank you for reading.

The next morning I was up fairly early. I needed some time for myself. I needed to get my head together. I needed to prepare myself for Tank and Lula's wedding and I needed to get on the Island and hook up with Manuel. I needed Manuel's particular brand of sanity. Okay, he was a former drug lord, but he was better now.

Ranger and I got up at the same time and had coffee and breakfast in our room. The appeal of the breakfast buffet had dwindled greatly knowing that the moment we appeared in public we'd be swamped with questions about the murders of Ranger's former comrades. I wasn't up to it. It appeared that Ranger wasn't either. We ate breakfast in silence and then I went to take a shower.

When I came out of the bathroom Ranger was gone. He had left me a note telling me that he was heading to the gym. When I left the ship I left him a note letting him know that I was meeting Manuel.

I almost ran off the ship. I couldn't wait to get away from that ship and the people on it. I love almost everyone on the ship, but I needed four or five hours without any of them and I needed it now. I did a little shopping before finding the Cohiba Lounge and Cigar Emporium.

I loved George Town. I loved Grand Cayman. I could see why Manuel wanted to stay there forever. It was beautiful and there were billions, or so it seemed, of beautiful buxom bikini clad girls. Of course he was happy. If I swung that way, I'd be happy. I couldn't understand why Molly didn't make the place her base of operations; of course if she was attracted to me boobs probably weren't her thing.

I found the restaurant easily and went inside and waited for my eyes to adjust to the darkness inside after being out in the brilliant Caribbean sunshine. Fortunately for me, Manuel's eyes didn't need to adjust and he hurried toward me the moment I entered the restaurant bar with a huge grin on his face and wrapped his arms around me tight. We stood there for a few minutes just holding on to each other. It seemed we hadn't seen each other in forever and not even our frequent phone calls were enough. I'd brought Manuel in as an FTA once and he'd respected that. Then he'd tried to kill me slowly, but that was just a misunderstanding. Manuel and I are simpatico. In other words, we both suck at relationships.

"Chica…you look beautiful. Is this a little sun on your nose?"

"Just a little," I beamed up at him. "Manuel, you are a sight for sore eyes. You look fantastic. This place must really agree with you. I saw two hundred thousand bikini clad bimbos on my way to meet you here."

"There are a lot of beautiful women here," he agreed.

"Apparently," I agreed and glanced at the cocktail waitress who definitely fit our description.

"They're beautiful, but they're not…how do you say…smart."

I laughed. "At least a couple of them must be smart."

"I haven't found any smart ones so far."

"Maybe you're not looking in the right places. Maybe you should try the library or something instead of bars and the beach."

"I'll give that some thought," he laughed. "So tell me," he led me to a booth and sat down opposite me, "How is the cruise shaping up? Is the wedding under control?"

"This cruise has been a nightmare. I'm so glad you're here."

"What makes it a nightmare? I thought Tank and Lula were on the ship to get married here in Cayman tomorrow. How can there be the drama?"

"You've met Lula," I raised a brow.

"Other than that," he laughed.

"How about not enough cabins for me to have my own and I end up sharing with…"

"Ranger," he grinned.

"Got it," I nodded. "And how about four murders and Tank was the suspect."

"Damn," he blinked and sat back. "How did Tank get to be the suspect?"

"He'd once threatened to kill them all," I said.

"If I was a suspect in the death of everyone I'd ever threatened I'd spend all of my time answering questions for the police," he shook his head.

"Yea," I nodded. "Fortunately for me and for you most of the people who died that either of us threatened died far from where we were and we had great alibis."

"Amen," he agreed. "So Tank was accused of the murders?"

"He was never formerly charged," I said with a smile. "But of course nobody else who had threatened them was on board…or so we thought."

"Who else was on board?"

"A ghost," I grinned.

"A ghost," he said skeptically.

"Yep," I nodded.

"Did you say that you've been sharing a cabin with Ranger for these what…eight or nine nights?"

"Yea," I agreed solemnly.

"And did you test the limits of the mattress?"

"Er…no," I blushed.

"Why the hell not," he demanded. "You love him. He loves you. You're attracted to each other. You were sharing a bed. This makes no sense to me. I know you're hot blooded Chica."

"Well yea," I agreed. "I ate a lot of pie."

"Pie," he blinked in confusion.

"Sugar reduces my need for sex," I shrugged.

"You make no sense Chica. He would be your lover on this cruise if you let him know you wanted that."

"I know," I blinked.

"Then please tell me why you didn't make sweet passionate love with that man?"

"I'd love to know the answer to that myself," Ranger said sliding into the booth next to me. "God knows I let her know I was willing."

I rolled my eyes, "well, there is the fact that he's always throwing himself at me."

"Ha," Ranger laughed as the cocktail waitress approached our table.

"Ha nothing," I shook my head.

Manuel grinned, "You need to stop ignoring your needs Chica. It makes you testy."

"No kidding," Ranger shook his head.

I groaned. They were ganging up on me.

"Corona," Ranger said.

"Mojito," Manuel said silkily to the girl, "Chica?"

"Mojito," I nodded.

"She's going to be on her ass," Ranger grinned.

"Shut up," I hissed.

"What is tonight," Manuel grinned.

"The rehearsal dinner is tonight. Tomorrow is the wedding at sunset on Governor's Beach. Do you know it?" I dug an invitation out of my bag. "Lula asked me to give this to you."

"Oh how nice. Are they registered?"

"Target, Home Depot and William Sonoma," I nodded.

"Thank God," he sighed. "I hate it when people don't register…you know?"

"I know," I agreed. "Mary Lou didn't register when she and Lenny got married. It was the talk of the Burg. Everyone thought they HAD to get married if you know what I mean, and of course they didn't. They just didn't want to wait any longer to have sex."

"They waited to have sex," Manuel said wide-eyed.

"They did," I agreed.

"Who does that sort of thing these days? It's the twenty-first century."

"It wasn't then," I grinned.

"Touché," he laughed.

"But they're still happily married. Some marriages just work best that way. For instance, I like to think that my parents only had sex twice, once for Valerie and once for me."

"You're delusional," Ranger shook his head with a grin. "Frank and Ellen are animals. They make Tank and Lula look like virgins."

"Shut up," I gagged and smacked at him.

"Think what you like Babe, but your parents are hot blooded. Your mother has Hungarian genes remember? Do you think it's only you and your Grandma?"

"You're disgusting."

"Marriage isn't that easy Babe," he said seriously. "You have to work at it to keep it alive. Your parents do the work. Am I right about this Manuel?"

"Oh hell yea," he nodded. "That's why Michelle and I were in therapy. Do you know what that crazy bitch is doing now? She keeps sending me letters from prison asking me to forgive her and marry her again? She's worried I'm out here in the free world screwing everyone I can. She's right too…I am. You'd be surprised how few women that actually amounts to," he said sadly.

"Not much luck huh," Ranger smiled.

"Not so much," he agreed.

I laughed, "You're just trying too hard. You're a great catch Manuel. You're a man who's truly willing to commit to a relationship. You're not afraid of commitment."

"I'm not afraid of commitment," Ranger growled low as the waitress deposited our drinks on the table.

"Right," I patted his knee dismissively. "You just have to sit back and relax and let the women come to you. I mean it. The most amazing girl is out there waiting for you."

"This is why you are my friend," he grinned, "Because you know just the right words to say to me."

"Thanks," I laughed opening my menu.

"Now what do we do to find you the perfect man," he said thoughtfully.

I rolled my eyes.

"Yes, what do we do," Ranger raised a brow at me.

"Don't encourage him," I said to Manuel.

"How do you like Dr. Addison," he asked.

"I love him. He's so laid back. He never makes me feel like I have to be full of angst even though I usually am. He just lets me be who and what I am at any given time. He doesn't push. I'm healing at my own rate. He thinks that's healthy."

"Harrumph," Ranger muttered under his breath.

"What's that supposed to mean," I raised a brow at him.

"If you're hiding your feelings so that not even you know that they're there tell me how healing at your own pace is helpful."

"He has a point chica."

"He," I said pointedly glaring at Ranger, "isn't even in therapy to deal with his commitment issues. I don't care what HE thinks."

"And point to Stephanie," Manuel grinned. "You two should just get married and stop all of this dancing around."

"Right," I rolled my eyes.

"She can't," Ranger said rolling his eyes, "she has commitment issues."

"The pot calling the kettle black," I hissed.

"Children," Manuel shook his head. "We'll discuss this later after the rehearsal dinner. Tonight you meet me and we go somewhere you can really cut loose. I'll pick you up at the rehearsal dinner. Doesn't that sound like fun?"

"Sure," I agreed.

"Sounds great," Ranger nodded.

"Great, now let's have some lunch and talk about something important…like me," he grinned.

So we did.

Ranger and I went together back to the ship.

"I don't have commitment issues," he said as we walked down the sidewalk on the way to the ship.

"Right," I nodded.

"I don't," he said seriously.

"Oh please. I love you…in my own way. My love doesn't come with a commitment. My love doesn't come with a ring…it comes with a condom. My life doesn't lend itself to relationships. This is the best I can do. Whatever," I shook my head and turned away so he wouldn't see the threatening tears. "I don't think I want to rehash this again Ranger. I just don't think I'm up to it and Tank and Lula are expecting us to be cheerful and hopeful and if we talk about this now I'm not sure I can do that."

"We need to talk about it sometime," he said quietly.

"Then we'll talk about it after we get back to Trenton," I suggested. "We can go see Dr. Addison together."

"I don't need a fucking psychiatrist to tell me how I feel Stephanie."

"Neither do I," I said tiredly as we boarded the ship. "I just need him to tell me how to deal with those feelings."


	23. Chapter 23

I am not receiving money or property off of anything submitted here. I am only borrowing the characters Janet Evanovich created. My use of JE's characters will be different than her use of them and they will change and be considered by many to be OOC. The characters I own are mine and may be borrowed here by anyone for their use here. I will return JE's characters when I am finished with them and they will be in the same pristine condition as when they were borrowed...no matter what their fate is in my fiction. Thank you for reading.

As I dressed for dinner that night it occurred to me that in less than thirty-six hours Tank and Lula would be married. It blew my mind to think of it like that. They were making the commitment and it seemed looking around the ship that there were a lot of people on the ship who thought commitment was the way to go. Gabe and Padma obviously did. They had married and were expecting their first child. Natalie and Cal were engaged as well as Connie and Woody. It seemed that I was the only person I knew these days without a permanent dance partner. Well, there was me and there was Ranger. It seemed more likely that we'd end up together because he ran out of options at this point than because he loved me and wanted to be with me. That made me sad.

I put on the blue dress that was just a couple of shades lighter than my eyes and I got the sapphires out of the safe and this time I wore them all. I needed a little bit of Brian's friendship right then. If he was there, he would make me feel better about the whole thing. As far as former lovers went, he was the bomb. He was currently in Australia traveling about and figuring himself out. I missed him. I especially missed him when I needed his sanity. Manuel could take Ranger's side. Brian would be less likely to, although he had let me know that Ranger was a good guy and I could do worse at the end of our relationship.

I took one last look at myself in the mirror and went into the sitting room where Ranger was waiting with his jacket tossed casually across the back of the couch and looking completely unconcerned about everything. I adjusted my earring, "are you about ready?"

He turned and blinked at me, "oh my God. You maybe should change. You're not supposed to upstage the bride."

I laughed, "thank you. That's for tomorrow. I promise you that tomorrow I won't look at all bride-like. Besides I've seen Lula in that dress and nobody will be able to steal her thunder tomorrow."

"I'm not so sure about that," he got lazily to his feet and reached for his jacket. "I've ordered us a car."

"Oh great," I nodded. "How is the remainder of the wedding party getting there?"

"Various car services," he shrugged.

"Okay," I smiled and reached for my bag. "I'm ready."

"You do look beautiful Stephanie," he said softly and picked up the shawl matching my dress from the end of the couch.

"Thank you Ranger. You look pretty damn hot yourself," I sighed.

"Thank you," he smiled and offered me his arm.

He drove us to the beach where a lot of activity was under way to prepare for the wedding the next day. It didn't take us long to find the wedding party.

"Thank God you're here," Felicia said. "Its bad luck for the bride and groom to practice themselves at the wedding. We need you two to stand in for them tonight."

I blinked, "er…are you sure? I mean…"

"Of course Felicia," Ranger said casually, "we'll do anything you need us to do."

"Thank you Ricardo darling," she smiled and tilted her face to accept his kiss.

The Reverend Burns and his wife approached us. I wouldn't have known he was the reverend except that his collar had that little white thing on it. You know…the priest thing. "I'm happy to finally meet you," the reverend extended his hand to Ranger.

"We're pleased to meet you as well," Ranger smiled.

"Stephanie if you'll go with Evelyn she'll tell you what to do and Ranger you come with me and I'll talk you though Tank's part. For the sake of events tomorrow we'll tell you what your jobs are then as well, okay?"

"Okay," Ranger agreed.

Evelyn Burns took my hand and led me back up the path to the waiting area at the top of the hill.

Evelyn handed me a fake bouquet of flowers. "When the wedding march begins you start down the path. Do you hear me Lula," she turned to the bride.

"I hear you," she nodded.

"You take a step and pause. Take a step and pause. Okay Stephanie, just wait for the sound. When you're the maid of honor, you take the same path, but I'll tell you when to go."

"Okay," I nodded.

As soon as the music began I began to walk. Evelyn cleared her throat once and I slowed my pace to the one she'd set for me. After all, this was only a rehearsal and not the real thing and I wasn't even the bride. However, knowing all of that didn't stop my breath from catching when I came through the arches and saw Ranger waiting at the end of the blue carpet by the minister with his hands crossed lightly in front of him. I wondered if it would be like that if we really got married. I wondered if we'd elope in Vegas or if we'd just go downtown and get married when the time came. I would like to have a real wedding, but I was smart enough to know that just getting Ranger down the aisle would be hard enough. I'd honestly take him however he offered to do the deed. I wondered if he knew that.

I came to a stop and we went through the ceremony and the minister talked us through various things and told us and Tank and Lula what would happen when it came down to the actual ceremony. We practiced three more times making sure the timing was right and Lula even walked it with me once to make sure she had the pace right.

By the time the reverend and Mrs. Burns determined that we had it down pat, I felt like my skin was alive. I was jumpy and nervous and I was three seconds from running back to the ship and hiding under the bed until the whole thing was over. It was too close to being what I really wanted for me. I was going to lose it.

We trudged up the hill to the Governor's hotel and the private dining room that awaited us. We dined on steak and lobster and the most gorgeous cakes. Then Jean Luc got to his feet.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, thank you for being here. Thank you for taking time from your busy lives to be part of Pierre…I mean Tank and Lula's wedding. We never thought this day would come." He turned to the bridal couple, "our darling children. We know we haven't lost a son. We have gained a sassy and saucy daughter-in-law who wants to share her life with our son and in the most traditional way." He paused and wiped away his tears, "Felicia and I couldn't be happier with your choice son. Lula is truly our daughter." He turned back to the dinner mates, "We have to thank Stephanie and Ranger for bringing these two together, and without them…we wouldn't be here today." There was some applause then before he smiled, "and now…it's Stephanie's turn to speak."

I got to my feet and brushed back my own tears. "Four years ago, my life changed. Four years ago a lot of truly amazing people came into my life. Among those people were Tank and Lula and I'll be honest with you, if you'd told me we'd be here today I'd have laughed myself silly." The crowd tittered with me, "but tomorrow my friends…my dear friends Lula and Tank are promising their lives to each other. They're promising to love one another forever. They're promising to put their faith in God and in each other. But…they're a little ahead of the game. They already made that vow. This wedding is only a formality. To Tank and to Lula, thank you for setting the example of love I'd like to emulate." I raised my glass to them and sat down.

There was a ring of cheers and Lula blew a kiss at me and Tank just nodded.

Ranger got slowly to his feet, "I've known Tank since I was eighteen years old. That's a long time…about fifteen years. I always knew Tank had the capacity to love as he loves Lula. He is probably one of the most loyal human beings I've ever had the privilege to know in my life. It's been a blessing to have him in my life. He's saved my life on countless occasions and in more ways than I can list. He's my friend. He's my teacher. He's my brother. And tomorrow, he marries the love of his life and he's still teaching me. He's teaching me that you don't have to be less than you are to love and be loved. So…to my friend Tank and his beloved Lula…I wish you joy, I'd wish you love…but that you already have."

I raised my glass when everyone else did, but the tears I kept wiping from my face kept me from looking at the man I loved. If only he meant those words because of me. If only. If only.

After the toasts we settled into groups with conversations. I found myself with Natalie in the corner just watching.

"Are you okay Steph," she asked.

"Yea," I smiled. "I'm so damn happy for them."

"But you can't help but wish some of that happiness could be for you, right?"

"Maybe," I laughed. "I feel so selfish."

"Is your speech tomorrow going to be the same?"

"Not completely, but similar," I sighed. "Was it okay?"

"It was," she agreed. "He kept watching you to see if you'd meet his eyes. But you never looked at him. He looked so disappointed when you didn't."

"Why would it matter," I shrugged.

"You don't really think that, do you?"

"I do," I nodded and sipped my drink.

"Well…he's coming this way, so be prepared.

"I'm always prepared for Ranger," I said straightening.

"Liar," she raised a brow.

"God, I'm transparent," I sighed. I plastered a smile on my face and turned toward Ranger, "hello Ranger, long time no see."

"Are you drunk," he asked.

"I am not," I shook my head. "I'm simply maintaining a pleasant disposition for the upcoming nuptials of Pierre Jean Luc 'Tank' Thibodaux and Lula Emmaline Brown."

"Emmaline," he raised a brow and the corners of his mouth tilted up.

"Hey…I didn't name her that. You need to talk to Odetta."

"That's just…I'd never name a kid Emmaline," he said seriously. "Do you want to dance?"

"Sure," I agreed and let him pull me out to the dance floor. He tugged me against his warm body as the music played slowly in the background. It was Michael Bolton's **When a Man loves a Woman**. I almost moaned aloud. "So…as a matter of curiosity, what would you name a child?"

"I wouldn't name her Emmaline. I didn't get to name Julie. I suppose it could be a family name on her mother's side. But maybe it's just a name she liked. I don't have the right to question it. I think I'd go with more traditional names though."

"Are we talking traditional names in Cuba or…"

"Just traditional," he laughed. "You know like William or Charles and maybe Elizabeth and Sarah."

"Ah that is very traditional," I nodded.

"What about you? I mean you named a hamster Rex so I don't think you'll…"

"Thank you but Rex is a very traditional name for a pet."

"Yea," he grinned, "if your pet is a German Shepherd it's a very common name. But Rex, in case you haven't noticed, is a hamster."

"That is a fact I am very well aware. He was chosen because he doesn't take up a lot of space and he doesn't have to go out at five in the morning to keep him from peeing on the rug."

"Then he's a wise choice."

"But I like the name Rex, so that's what I named him."

"In any case…what would you name a child?"

"I don't know. I might name a boy Connor or maybe Fisher or Zachary. I like both of those names. And for a girl, I like Emily and Madeline and Alexandra."

"Those are good names," he nodded. "What do you think those two will name their children?"

"Something Creole," I said with a smile.

"What's Creole?"

"I don't know. I think they're all French names…you know like Jean Luc."

"Ah…you're probably right," he nodded.

"Probably something like Emmaline," I smiled.

He shook his head. "I guess we can look forward to Pierre and Emmaline juniors then," he said with a smile.

"I think so," I nodded.

He glanced over his shoulder at Tank and Lula dancing together and grinning at each other like idiots. "They're going to make it, aren't they?"

"Yep," I smiled. "They are going to make it."

"Thank God. Do you think all of these couples will make it?"

"Yea," I nodded and my smile grew. "I think they will. That's the good catholic girl in me talking though. I can't imagine anything ever breaking up Tank and Lula or how about Cal and Natalie. These couples searched for each other. They deserve all their happiness."

"Yea, they do," he agreed and tugged me a little tighter. "How are the hives?"

"What," I blinked up at him.

"Your hives," he smiled. "You always get hives at weddings."

"We're not at a wedding," I reminded him.

"Babe…you just walked down the aisle to me like five times pretending to get married. That's enough to give you hives on any other day. Are you telling me that you don't have hives?"

"I don't have hives," I blinked up at my arms in surprise.

"Well…maybe you don't have commitment issues anymore," he said softly.

I smiled and relaxed against him, "yea…maybe I don't."


	24. Chapter 24

I am not receiving money or property off of anything submitted here. I am only borrowing the characters Janet Evanovich created. My use of JE's characters will be different than her use of them and they will change and be considered by many to be OOC. The characters I own are mine and may be borrowed here by anyone for their use here. I will return JE's characters when I am finished with them and they will be in the same pristine condition as when they were borrowed...no matter what their fate is in my fiction. Thank you for reading.

Once the party was over Ranger and I drove back to the ship and Manuel was waiting for us just as he promised.

"We could have driven to you," Ranger grinned.

"Yea well, this party is on me," he laughed. "You two have your passports and your disembark and embark paperwork."

"Sure," I shrugged. "Where are we going Manuel?"

"We're going to a little local place that not many of the tourists know. I think you'll be pleased."

"Sure," I nodded.

The bar was loud and everyone in it was friendly.

"My table's over there," Manuel shouted and pointed to a corner. "Go on over there and I'll get us some drinks."

We headed for the booth and collapsed in it. We weren't left alone for a second. The moment we sat down in Manuel's booth, we were surrounded by his friends who were protecting his turf. When they found out who we were they all seemed to talk at once. They wanted confirmation about every story Manuel had ever told them. Manuel returned with a couple of pitchers and three glasses.

I'll be honest as we talked to the people and laughed a lot and drank I didn't notice how much I'd had to drink. I didn't even realize that I might be in over my head until I stood up to go to the bathroom and the room started spinning. I giggled and righted myself and one of my new friends took me to the ladies room. When I returned I just slid back down beside Ranger and kept on talking and drinking. It was so relaxing. There was no wedding to worry about and no murder to solve. It was just me and Ranger with Manuel and all his Cayman friends and I had a ball.

"So how long have you two been together," one of the girls asked gazing at Ranger as though she'd like to take him out back and bounce on him till she passed out.

"Er…"

"Four years," Ranger said with a smile.

"Why aren't you married?"

"She has commitment issues," he grinned.

"I don't have commitment issues," I laughed. "You're the one with commitment issues. I love you. I'd marry you right now."

"Right now," he raised a brow.

"I think you should tell her to put up or shut up," Manuel grinned.

"She's drunk," Ranger laughed.

"So are you," Manny chuckled.

"Yea…so," he grinned.

"So…tell her to put up or shut up Ranger," he said. "I dare you. She says she's doing so damn well in therapy and she's in love with you and she'd marry you today! Make her walk the walk man."

"Okay," he laughed. "Stephanie Michelle Plum…will you marry me?"

"What," I blinked at him and tried to focus.

"Will you marry me," he said with a laugh.

"When," I said and I'm not sure I blinked.

"Right now," he laughed.

"Okay fine," I blinked.

"Okay fine," he howled with laughter.

"Er…Judge Mendosa," Manuel said with a grin. "This is the couple I was telling you about. Did you bring the paperwork?"

"Yes…did they bring their paperwork," the man said seriously.

"Yes they did," he agreed.

"Let me see your paperwork," the Judge said with a smile.

"Paperwork," I frowned.

"Give me your purse," Manuel said.

I handed him my purse and he dug out my paperwork as Ranger handed his to the Judge.

"So this is legal," Ranger said.

"Completely legal," the Judge said. "You'll be married in the eyes of God and the world."

"All right," Ranger nodded. "Let's do this thing."

"You have to sign some papers first."

The Judge pointed and we signed for a few minutes and then they took us out to the beach and the Judge's wife. Manuel stood by Ranger and the Judge's wife stood by me.

"We are gathered her to join Ricardo Carlos Manoso and Stephanie Michelle Plum in marriage. Marriage is a holy bond and is not to be entered into lightly. Do you understand what I'm saying to you Ricardo and Stephanie?"

"Yes," I nodded.

"Yes," Ranger agreed.

The bar patrons joined us on the beach and they made no sound at all. I thought that was a little odd, but I just went with it. Manuel had the weirdest sense of humor.

"All right, Ricardo repeat after me, 'Stephanie I love you. You are my best friend. Today I give myself to you in marriage.'"

"Stephanie I love you. You are my best friend and today I give myself to you in marriage," he said softly.

"I promise to encourage and inspire you, to laugh with you, and to comfort you in times of sorrow and struggle."

"I promise to encourage and inspire you, to laugh with you, and to comfort you in times of sorrow and struggle," he said taking my hand in his.

"I promise to love you in good times and in bad, when life seems easy and when it seems hard, when our love is simple, and when it is an effort," the Judge said.

"I promise to love you in good times and in bad, when life seems easy and when it seems hard, when our love is simple, and when it is an effort," he repeated softly.

"I promise to cherish you, and to always hold you in highest regard. These things I give to you today, and all the days of our life," the judge finished.

"I promise to cherish you, and to always hold you in highest regard. These things I give to you today, and all the days of our life," Ranger said keeping his eyes on mine.

"Stephanie…you will please repeat after me those same vows. Ricardo, I love you. You are my best friend. Today I give myself to you in marriage."

"Ricardo, I love you. You are my best friend. Today I give myself to you in marriage."

"I promise to encourage and inspire you, to laugh with you, and to comfort you in times of sorrow and struggle."

"I promise to encourage and inspire you, to laugh with you, and to comfort you in times of sorrow and struggle," I said softly and fought the choking tears that threatened my voice.

"I promise to love you in good times and in bad, when life seems easy and when it seems hard, when our love is simple, and when it is an effort," the Judge said.

"I promise to love you in good times and in bad, when life seems easy and when it seems hard, when our love is simple, and when it is an effort," I managed to whisper keeping my eyes on Ranger's very serious black ones. His eyes were so black. His passion always showed in his eyes.

"I promise to cherish you, and to always hold you in highest regard. These things I give to you today, and all the days of our life," the judge finished.

"I promise to cherish you, and to always hold you in highest regard. These things I give to you today, and all the days of our life," I swallowed and finished and fought the dizziness.

"Do we have rings," the Judge asked.

"I er…I do," Ranger said digging rings out of his pocket. He emerged with two perfect gold rings.

I blinked and realized they must be Tank and Lula's rings. Somewhere in the distance I could hear Steve Perry belting out _**Faithfully**_. You have to love a bar with 80s rock playing in the background.

"Good…put the ring on Ricardo's finger and repeat after me Stephanie," the Judge said. "I give you this ring to wear with love and joy. As a ring has no end, neither shall my love for you. I choose you to be my husband this day and forevermore."

"I give you this ring to wear with love and joy. As a ring has no end, neither shall my love for you. I choose you to be my husband this day and forevermore," I said softly as I slid the ring on his finger. It fit perfectly and that made me frown because I was pretty sure Tank's fingers were bigger. Tank was bigger.

"Ricardo…put the ring on Stephanie's finger and repeat after me," the Judge began, "I give you this ring to wear with love and joy. As a ring has no end, neither shall my love for you. I choose you to be my wife this day and forevermore."

"I give you this ring to wear with love and joy. As a ring has no end, neither shall my love for you. I choose you to be my wife this day and forevermore," Ranger said softly sliding the ring on my finger to the perfect fit.

The Judge smiled, "For as much as Ricardo and Stephanie have consented together in holy wedlock, and have witnessed the same before God and these witnesses, and thereto have pledged their faithfulness each to the other, and have pledged the same by the giving and receiving each of a ring, by the authority invested in me according to the laws of the Country of Grand Cayman I pronounce that they are husband and wife together, in the name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit. Those that God has joined together, let no man put asunder." He smiled, "Ricardo you may kiss your bride."

Ranger leaned down and kissed me gently. "Well Mrs. Manoso…how about those commitment issues?"

"What commitment issues," I blinked up at him.

We went back inside and continued to drink and party after we signed some more papers. The Judge gave us some other paperwork to take with us.

I continued to drink and laugh with the other patrons of the bar. Manuel and I danced. Ranger and I danced. It was fun and a big laugh. But this time, it came with a lot of kissing.

Finally at about 3AM Manuel drove us back to the boat and Ranger carried me up the gangplank and into the cabin.

"Hey," I said grabbing him as he dumped me on the bed, "aren't we supposed to have a night of wedded bliss?"

"I'm all for it," he laughed stripping and reaching for me and my clothes.

"Come here," I said pulling him down on top of me and latching onto his mouth with mine. "I love you," I murmured wrapping around him.

He couldn't say anything because I was kissing him…right? That's what I told myself. But then…I was drunk.


	25. Chapter 25

I am not receiving money or property off of anything submitted here. I am only borrowing the characters Janet Evanovich created. My use of JE's characters will be different than her use of them and they will change and be considered by many to be OOC. The characters I own are mine and may be borrowed here by anyone for their use here. I will return JE's characters when I am finished with them and they will be in the same pristine condition as when they were borrowed...no matter what their fate is in my fiction. Thank you for reading.

The alarm was going off and I was doing okay ignoring it until the phone started ringing and the two sounds together could not be ignored. I reached over and slammed my hand down on the alarm clock and grabbed the phone and pulled it toward where I assumed my ear was still located. "Yea…yea, I'm up. I know…I'm up. Thanks," I sighed and reached over and attempted to drop the phone back on the cradle. It took a couple of tries. Then the other alarm clock went off. The one I travel with. I know myself. If I drink, I need a little extra incentive to get up the next morning. Normally these three methods would be enough, but today I would have gone right back to sleep except for one thing. I had to pee. I mean I had to pee badly. So I got up.

Somewhere in the back of my mind it registered that today was Tank and Lula's wedding day. Somewhere back there I knew I had things to do, I had important things to do and I needed to drag my exhausted behind out of bed. Somewhere back there…I even registered that I was buck ass naked. I mean somewhere back there were a lot of things registering that my conscience mind was diligently ignoring.

I dragged myself out of bed with a groan after throwing Ranger's heavy arm off of me and with half closed eyes I made my way to the bathroom. I did my business and turned the shower on and just stood there under the spray for a few minutes praying that the warm water would somehow clear in the fog in my head…and maybe turn into coffee too. It didn't. The fog in my head was bad too. I recognized that I was on the ship. I knew Ranger was in the bed. That's pretty much it. Everything else was dancing in the back of my mind and refused to let itself be acknowledged. Knowing what I know now, I don't blame it.

As I stood under the warm spray, bits and pieces of the evening started coming back to me beginning with the rehearsal. I remembered that I'd had to be Lula for the rehearsal so the marriage wouldn't experience any bad luck. I also remembered that I didn't even get hives from it. A small smile creased my face and I winced in pain as the pounding in my head increased. Oh God, I was so hung over. I couldn't remember when I'd gotten that drunk ever before in my life. And I was in pain. The little men with the jackhammers needed to get their asses out of my skull before I took a sledgehammer to the whole kit and caboodle. Okay, that's not my best idea. Did I mention that I have a HANGOVER?!

I sighed and squinted and reached for the soap. I remembered that Ranger and I had gone out with Manuel the night before. I remember a very loud and very happy local bar filled with locals who all appeared to be friends of Manuel's. I remembered a lot of drinks. Well…it was more like an endless pitcher of drinks. The stuff didn't taste strong and someone kept telling me that the local hooch had some mad powers. I laughed along with them. I suspect that the local hooch had more to do with my laughter and my pounding head than anything else.

I had a vague memory of being on the beach at night with a bunch of other people. I remembered kissing Ranger. I sighed and reached for my shampoo and squeezed some out into my hand and rubbed it into my hair. I lathered it up and then leaned forward rinsing it out while holding my breath and feeling the suds wash right down my face. I lay my palms on the wall of the shower and just felt. It was rather calming all that warm water and suds. I even thought my headache was beginning to ease. I was willing to bet there wasn't a McDonald's anywhere near by with the cure, warm water and Advil would just have to do. I finally sighed and pushed myself upright and that's when I saw it and I admit it…I shrieked. You know, I always wondered what shrieking sounded like. I like to think I'm not the hysterical sort, you know what I mean. Anyway, now I know.

I ran into the bedroom naked and dripping and screamed, "Fuck me. Oh my God! Ranger…Ranger…Ranger," I repeated his name each time I shoved him in a tone that can only be described as hysterical. Sigh! "Wake the fuck up! We did not get married! Tell me that we did not get married!"

"We didn't get married," he mumbled from under the pillow. "Go 'way," he growled.

"Really? Are you sure about that," I hissed. "Because I'm looking at my hand and I see evidence on my left hand to make me think I got married. If I married someone last night and it wasn't you then why in the hell did I wake up naked in bed with you this morning," I shouted. "And what in the hell did we do," the last part was said as I narrowed my eyes suspiciously at his reclining form.

"What," he groaned. "Look…you're going to have to talk to me later Babe. I have a really bad headache. Manuel and his damn local hooch," he groaned again and shoved his head farther under the pillow.

"Are you even listening to me," I grunted and pulled the pillow away and threw it across the room.

He reached for mine and I did the same thing, "Babe…I have a headache. We'll talk later. I promise."

"Talk to me about it now," I hissed and tugged at his hair. "I have the hangover from hell too and I think we fucking got married!"

"You're hysterical," he sighed. "Calm down, I'm sure there's a rational explanation for whatever…"

That was it! Now I was really mad. "Ricardo Carlos Manoso! Wake your sorry ass up and look at me," I said the last and pushed him really hard. "This isn't me being hysterical because I have to toss away some thousand dollar shoes! This isn't me being upset because some skank can't remember my name! This isn't me being a nut job because I have to solve a crime while you're 'in the wind'." I even added the air quotes around 'in the wind'. "I am not even over the top because I've been hit by a car, shot at, or nearly blown up. WE GOT FUCKING MARRIED YOU IMBECILE!"

"Are you crazy," he squinted up at me. "Get back in the shower. You're dripping all over the place."

"Why do I have on a wedding ring," I said calmly with a lift of my brow.

"I don't know," he growled and rolled over and his left hand came into view and he shouted, yes…he shouted, "Holy mother of God."

I blinked at him and started to wobble precariously. If he saw it too, it had to be true.

He reached for me and pulled me down on the bed, "Babe…did we…? I don't think we'd… We didn't, did we?"

I swallowed. He was not happy about it at all. "I don't have time for this. I'm supposed to meet Lula at the spa in about twenty minutes. I don't have time to be married."

"Well…logically, you have all the time in the world…for the rest of your life even to BE married. It's the getting married part that takes the time."

"Apparently not," I sighed. I glared at him, "and why are you being so logical and calm anyway? This is not a logical and calm thing! I don't feel logical and calm. I feel hysterical. And I don't need pie," I bit my lip in shock. "Oh God, I don't need pie. Why the hell don't I need pie Ranger?"

"Babe," he grinned wolfishly. "There's a very logical explanation for that part. I'm a boy. You're a girl. We are attracted to each other. We were drunk."

"Not good enough Ricardo," I glared at him.

"Well, if and I do mean a big IF, we got married naturally…I mean it makes perfect sense that we'd consummate the marriage."

I blinked at him, "oh my God."

"I just don't remember getting married," he frowned down at the ring on his hand. "Do you think we really got married?"

"I don't know," I sighed and my bottom lip began to tremble and fat tears slid down my cheeks in slow moving waves. "It's not supposed to be like this."

He tugged me against him and kissed my shoulder, "maybe we're not really married Babe." He suddenly smiled cheerfully, "you know this is probably Manuel's idea of a joke. That's probably all it is."

"Right," I sniffed.

"Go on and get dressed and meet Lula just as planned. I'll check into this and let you know what I find out."

"Okay," I sighed and got to my feet. "What about this," I said staring down at the thin gold band on that all important finger of my left hand. It had been a long time since any ring had rested on that finger for more than a few seconds.

"If you leave it on, it will attract attention," he said seriously.

"If I take it off…I mean if this is…"

"What Babe," he raised a brow.

"Its bad luck," I stuck my chin out defiantly.

"Then…if I put it on, I'll take it off," he said and tugged the ring off my finger. "What do you want to do with it?"

I reached for the ring and curled my hand around it into a fist, "I don't know. I just don't know." I made my escape back into the still running shower with tears pouring down my face. I needed Dr Addison. I needed him now.

When I got out of the shower Ranger was sitting on the side of the bed with his head down and the sheet over his lap. His matching gold band sat on his finger just where it had been when I left him and a single piece of paper was dangling from that hand. He was on the phone and listening intently. "Are you sure," he said and paused to listen. "All right, thank you very much," he said and hung up.

"Well," I raised a brow.

"Babe," he said softly and winced.

I swallowed, "we're married?"

"We're married," he agreed. He handed me the piece of paper in his hand.

I looked down at it. It was a marriage certificate for Ricardo Carlos Manoso and Stephanie Michelle Plum dated the previous day. It looked pretty damn official too. It had a seal and everything. "Oh God," I groaned.

"And we can't just have it annulled," he said softly, "because…well…you know?"

"Are you sure we…?"

"Babe," he raised a brow.

Okay, I was sure too.

"We'll figure this out," he said gently.

"Right," I nodded and swallowed back more tears. "I have to go."

"We'll talk later," he said.

"Right," I agreed and ran out the door.

I ran all the way to the spa and arrived two minutes early and almost collided with Lula when we entered. "Well, here's the bride," I said cheerfully.

"Oh my God! Oh my God! Oh my God! I'm getting married today," she said with eyes as big as saucers.

"Breathe Lula," I smiled. "There's nothing to it. You'll be fine."

"Girl…it's been a long time since you done got married. How do you know it's gonna be fine?"

"I…I just… I just remember that it was," I said swallowing back the threatening tears. "This is your day Lula."

"I look like a cow. I'm going to look like a big white heifer in my dress. Tank and I have been exercising since we got on the ship and I'm going to look like a big fat white cow."

"Honey," I said gently and took her cold trembling hand in mine, "do you love Tank?"

"Oh God yes," she nodded.

"Do you want to have his babies," I asked.

"The sooner the better," she nodded in agreement.

"Lula," I put my arm around her trembling shoulders and sighed, "I remember seeing you for the first time in that dress. I remember feeling all soft and mushy inside and thinking to myself…" I swallowed back the emotion, "and thinking to myself that you looked like a beautiful bride. Trust me when I tell you that you're going to be gorgeous in your dress and this is going to be a beautiful wedding. I know it. I can feel it. You and Tank are getting married for all the right reasons Honey. You're going to be fine."

"Thank you baby," she sighed and hugged me tightly to her. "I've never had a friend like you before Stephanie. You are always there when I need you to be. You're always…you're the best friend I've ever had."

"Oh Lula," I said tearfully hugging her back, "I love you."

"I love you too," she sobbed.

"Can anybody get in on this love fest or is it just between you two," Felicia said with a laugh as she joined us in the spa.

We opened our arms and let her into our circle and added Odetta, Connie, and Natalie when they joined us moments later.

"Now, no more crying," I said pulling away and reaching for a tissue from the counter to wipe Lula's eyes. "You can't cry today. You don't want to be puffy. So…let's all get in there and let them work their magic and make us gorgeous."

"Easy for you to say," Lula huffed and headed into the spa.

I shrugged and trailed behind the other women. I didn't feel gorgeous. I rather felt like I'd been hit by a train.

The mother's wanted Lula between them and Connie was content basking in the glow of their motherly joy. Natalie and understood that the mothers needed some time with Lula and Connie needed time with her girl. Lula's future at the Bond office was no longer a sure thing. Tank wanted her to quit and stay home and make babies. That's what Lula wanted. Connie was feeling really sad and missing Lula already. So we opted to stick together and let the others stay together. We decided with very little consideration to start with massages. God knows I needed one.

"Okay…what gives," Natalie asked sitting up just enough to give me the eye while we waited for the masseuses.

"What," I blinked.

"Come on Steph," she raised a brow. "We haven't known each other a long time. But I know when something's bothering you and something has really got you messed up today."

"It's nothing," I shrugged and swallowed resting my head on my crossed arms to avoid her gaze.

"Steph," she said gently. "You look like you're about to break and I know it's not about this wedding. I know you're genuinely happy for Tank and Lula. So what is it?"

"It's…oh God," I groaned and looked over at her begging intently without words, "Natalie if I tell you; you have to promise not to tell anyone even if you're tortured. I mean it. If they do the Chinese water torture on you or stick bamboo under your fingernails, you can't say a word. You have to swear you won't tell a soul."

She sighed, "don't tell me. I have to tell Cal. We promised there would be no secrets between us."

"Cal wouldn't tell anyone, would he? You'd make him promise, right?"

"Of course I would," she assured me.

"I got really drunk last night," I sighed.

"Honey…everyone on this ship has gotten really drunk at least once while we've been cruising and I include the right Reverend and Mrs. Burns. That's not a big deal. Some of us have even made a career out of being drunk here," she said shaking her head.

"Well, yea…but not everyone got married when they were drunk."

She blinked at me, "what did you say?"

"I got married."

She squealed, "oh my God."

"Shhh," I groaned. "Come on Nat…this is supposed to be a secret."

"Right…I'm sorry. At least tell me that you married Ranger?"

"Who else," I shook my head.

"Was he drunk too?"

"I have to say yes," I sighed. "He was as surprised as I was this morning."

"Wow," she blinked. "What are you going to do?"

"I have no idea. We can't just file for annulment. We sorta…you know…"

"Yea, I know," she grinned. "How was that?"

I shrugged.

"You don't remember that either?"

"No," I sighed. "I just know I don't need pie."

"Damn…it must have been real good," she bit her lip.

"Yea…it usually is," I said and laid my face down on my hands.

"What's your gut feeling about this?"

"That my mother is going to kill me," I sighed.

"Seriously Stephanie," she shook her head.

I sighed, "My gut feeling is that he'll feel trapped. My gut feeling is that he wouldn't have done it in his right mind because he has…you know…"

"Commitment issues," she nodded in agreement.

"I think I'll have to divorce him on the sly to keep my mother from excommunicating me from the family. If she knew about this…it would be bad Natalie. It would be real bad. She calls Ranger dear. She's planning our future in her head. I know her."

She reached her hand out and I put mine in it, "but she doesn't know Steph. As long as you don't do anything crazy like register for gifts or worse…tell her, you should be fine."

"Or wear my ring," I sighed.

"Yea…or that," she said sympathetically. "Nobody will hear about it from us.

"Thanks Nat," I sighed and took my hand back and put my face down.

"But…Steph, you love Ranger. Are you really going to be okay with this," she frowned.

"I don't know," I said wiping angrily at my tears. "I just don't know."


	26. Chapter 26

Hours later at just before sunset I was back on the beach with Reverend Burns's wife, Natalie, Leroy and Lula. We were waiting for our musical cues. Natalie looked beautiful. Lula…Lula was breathtaking. She was the epitome of a bride. Maybe she didn't fit everyone's perfect image, but the glow from inside her made her so beautiful. She was happy. She was marrying Tank for all the right reasons. This was going to be a wonderful thing.

The music cued and slowly Natalie went down the well worn wooden stairs and stepped onto the carpet below. I smiled back at Lula and moments later I started down the stairs myself. I could feel the sand beneath the rug and a memory tugged at my brain. This was familiar. But the music was different. For some reason I could hear Journey in my head. I'm forever yours…faithfully. It was so familiar.

I walked through the crowd of friends and family past the chairs of people who beamed with joy for Tank and Lula. Then I raised my head and saw Ranger and my breath caught. This was going to be hard. It was going to be very, very hard.

I took my spot and the music changed to the wedding march from the violin concerto I'd walked in to and moments later Lula appeared and my breath caught again. She had no idea just how beautiful she truly was. I caught Tank's face out of the corner of my eye and saw his emotion laid out bare. He loved her. She was so lucky.

Lula made her way to the altar on Leroy's arm. She was radiant. Her eyes were on Tanks. That's the way it should be.

Reverend Burns smiled, "Will everyone please be seated." He waited for everyone to sit down. "May the Grace and Peace of God the Father and of our Brother Jesus Christ, and the all-embracing Love of the Holy Spirit be with you all!"

There were some scattered amens throughout the crowd.

"Welcome, all of you," he smiled. "We are gathered here today for one of the happiest occasions in all human life, to celebrate before God the marriage of a man and woman who love each other. Marriage is a most honorable estate, created and Instituted by God, signifying unto us the mystical union, which also exists between Christ and the Church; so too may this marriage be adorned by true and abiding love." He turned to Leroy. "Who is it that gives this woman to this man?"

Leroy straightened, "her mother and I do." He kissed Lula's cheek and went to sit by Odetta.

The reverend smiled, "Pierre and Lula, although life is a gift given to each of us as individuals, we also learn to live together in harmony. Love is a gift to us from our family and friends. Through these gifts of love we learn to ourselves to gift it back. Learning to love and live together is one of life's greatest challenges and is the shared goal of a married life." He paused and looked at the crowd. "Mankind did not create love; love is created by God. Therefore, a husband and wife should not confuse love of worldly things with that of Godly love of one another, for even if worldly success is found, only love for one another will maintain a marriage. The measure of true love is a love both freely given and freely accepted, just as God's love is unconditional and free." He grinned, "Today is truly a glorious day which the Lord hath made - as today both of you are blessed with God's greatest of all gifts - the gift of abiding love and devotion between a man and a woman. All present here today - and those here in heart - wish both of you all the joy, happiness and success and the world has to offer."

He smiled at Tank and Lula, "In this sacred and joyful moment, we call upon the highest in you, Pierre and Lula, the divine inner presence that brought you to love and has chosen for you the sweet commitment of marriage. For you we ask every blessing of this moment; a confirmation of the wisdom of your choice; great happiness on the path that is set before you; discretion, kindness and care as you walk upon it, strength to live out your purpose, grace and peace through each step of your journey, and beloved family and friends to support you."

He paused and turned to Lula, "Lula, are you here to ask Pierre to be your partner, your lover, your friend and your husband? Do you intend to give him your deepest friendship and love, not only when you are feeling bright and alive, but also when you are feeling down? Not only when you remember clearly that you are a manifestation of God, but even in those times when you forget? Do you announce before God and those here present that you will seek always to see the Light of Divinity within Pierre, and seek always to share the Light of Divinity within yourself?"

Lula swallowed, "I will."

The reverend turned to Tank next, "Pierre, are you here to ask Lula to be your partner, your lover, your friend and your wife? Do you intend to give her your deepest friendship and love, not only when you are feeling bright and alive, but also when you are feeling down? Not only when you remember clearly that you are a manifestation of God, but even in those times when you forget? Do you announce before God and those here present that you will seek always to see the Light of Divinity within Lula, and seek always to share the Light of Divinity within you?"

Tank blinked, "I will."

He smiled, "As you travel through life together, I caution you to remember that the true measure of success, the true avenue to joy and peace, is to be found within the love you hold in your hearts. I would ask that you hold the key to your heart very tightly." He turned to the crowd, "Within the Bible, nothing holds greater importance than Love. We are told the crystalline and beautiful truth is that God is Love. We are assured that Love conquers all. It is love which brings you here today, the union of two hearts and two spirits. As your lives continue to interweave as one pattern, remember that it was love that brought you here today, it is love that will make this a glorious union, and it is love which will cause this union to endure."

He turned to Ranger, "Who holds the rings?"

Ranger leaned forward, "I do." He held the rings up to show them to the reverend.

The reverend grinned, "Let us bless these rings! O God, these rings are circles, symbols that remind us of the Sun, and the Earth, and the universe. They are symbols of holiness, of perfection and peace ... that which has no beginning and no end. And so, in this moment, bring your blessing to these rings to also be symbols of unity, of joining and of commitment. Grant that the love which Lula and Pierre have for each other now may always be just this way. These are the rings that Lula and Pierre will wear for the rest of their lives that express the love that they have for one another. Let us take a moment and send our prayers, our thoughts and our love to these rings, so that as they wear them, they will carry our love with them as well."

Ranger looked over at me and his face was filled with curiosity and something else. He looked confused. He looked confused and somewhat regretful. I admit I felt pretty much the same way. Maybe I wasn't quite as confused. Oh who are we kidding, I was confused.

He smiled at Tank and Lula, "Lula and Pierre, as you dedicate yourselves to one another, we are mindful of the presence of God around us. Pierre put the ring on Lula's finger and repeat after me. I, Pierre, take you, Lula, to be my wife,"

"I, Pierre take you, Lula, to be my wife," he said softly in his deep rich voice.

The reverend continued, "to have and to hold from this day forward, for better, or for worse, for richer, or for poorer."

"To have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, or for poorer," Tank repeated keeping his eyes on Lula's.

Reverend Burns continued, "In sickness, and in health, to love and to honor and to cherish unconditionally."

"Tank smiled, "in sickness, and in health, to love and to honor and to cherish unconditionally."

The reverend's face broke into a grin, "Forsaking all others, I will be faithful to you in the name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit. Amen."

"Forsaking all other," Tank grinned, "I will be faithful to you in the name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit. Amen."

Lula laughed.

The reverend laughed with her, "with this ring, I thee wed."

"With this ring, I thee wed," Tank said and slid the ring on Lula's hand.

He smiled Lula, "Lula put the ring on Pierre's finger and repeat after me. I, Lula, take you, Pierre, to be my husband,"

"I, Lula take you, Pierre, to be my husband," she said and she almost sang the words with her joy.

The reverend continued, "to have and to hold from this day forward, for better, or for worse, for richer, or for poorer."

"To have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, or for poorer," she grinned at Tank.

Reverend Burns continued, "In sickness, and in health, to love and to honor and to cherish unconditionally."

She sighed, "In sickness, and in health, to love and to honor and to cherish unconditionally."

The reverend's face broke into a grin, "Forsaking all others, I will be faithful to you in the name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit. Amen."

"Forsaking all other," Lula laughed, "I will be faithful to you in the name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit. Amen."

The reverend smiled, "with this ring, I thee wed."

"With this ring, I thee wed," Lula said and slid the ring on Tank's hand.

Throughout their vows my eyes had continually strayed to Rangers and every time they did, his eyes were on mine. It was nerve racking and yet it was somehow so very comforting. It was familiar but yet there was something so different about the memories that swam just beneath the surface of my conscious being. I'd been here before. It had been different.

"This is a favorite poem of Pierre and Lula's and we're sharing it with you today. "It is  
by Elizabeth Barrett Browning.

 _How do I love thee? Let me count the ways.  
I love thee to the depth and breadth and height my soul can reach,  
when feeling out of sight For the ends of Being and ideal Grace.  
I love thee to the level of every day's most quiet need,  
by sun and candle-light.  
I love thee freely, as men strive for Right;  
I love thee purely, as they turn from Praise.  
I love thee with the passion put to use In my old grief's,  
and with my childhood's faith.  
I love thee with a love I seemed to lose With my lost saints,  
-I love thee with the breath, Smiles, tears, of all my life!-  
and, if God choose, I shall but love thee better after death._

The reverend turned back to Tank and Lula _, "_ Lula and Pierreas the two of you have joined this marriage uniting as husband and wife, and as you this day affirm your faith and love for one another, I would ask that you always remember to cherish each other as special and unique individuals, that you respect the thoughts, ideas and suggestions of one another. Be able to forgive, do not hold grudges, and live each day that you may share it together - as from this day forward you shall be each other's home, comfort and refuge, your marriage strengthened by your love and respect."

He paused, "let us pray. Oh Lord, our hearts are filled with great happiness on this wedding day. They come before You pledging their hearts and lives to one another. Grant that they may be ever true and loving; living together is such a way as to bring happiness to the marriage. Temper their hearts with kindness and understanding; rid them of all pretense of jealousy. Help them to remember to be each other's sweetheart, helpmate, friend and guide, so that together they may meet the cares and problems of life more bravely. And with the passage of time, may the home they are creating today, truly be a place of love and harmony, where your spirit is ever present. Bless this union we pray, and walk beside Pierre and Lula throughout all their lives together. AMEN"

A hearty Amen echoed over the sand.

The reverend grinned happily, "Pierre and Lula, in so much as the two of you have agreed to live together in Matrimony, have promised your love for each other by these vows, the giving of these rings and the joining of your hands, I now declare you to be husband and wife."

He smiled, "May the Lord bless you and keep you. May the Lord make his face shine upon you, and be gracious unto you. May the Lord lift up his countenance unto you, and give you peace. Congratulations, Pierre you may kiss your bride!"

Tank leaned in and kissed Lula heartily and they laughed together holding onto each other for dear life. It had been some adventure getting to this day. They realized it and celebrated it.

"The reverend grinned, "Ladies and gentlemen, may I present to you Mr. and Mrs. Pierre Jean Luc Thibodaux."

Lula and Tank went up the aisle stopping to get their parents on the way. Ranger walked to me and offered his arm. I slipped my hand into the crook and we followed behind them giving them plenty of space. I forced myself to smile at everyone as we went by. Only Natalie…and probably Cal by now knew how much this had hurt. I would do my level best to make sure it stayed that way.

I was pulled into Tank's arms the moment we got to the top of the steps. "Oh baby girl, this could have never happened without you. Thank you for everything."

"The pleasure was mine," I assured him. "I love you. Be happy."

"We will," he said and kissed my cheek before wrapping Ranger in a bear hug.

Moments of happiness passed as I moved from person to person hugging and being hugged, sharing their joy and sharing my own with them. Then I was back to Ranger and we were walking up the path to the hotel and the reception far behind everyone else.

"Are you all right," he said softly.

"It's just hard."

"I think…I think I remember some of it."

"Me too," I sighed.

"It wasn't like this."

"No," I said tiredly, "it wasn't."

"Let's try not to think about it tonight. We have a long time to figure out what to do next."

"I know," I smiled. "I'm doing my best."

"I know," he said and bent to kiss my head. "It will be okay Babe. It may take a while, but it will be okay."

"Sure," I said and managed somehow to smile and swallow over the lump in my throat. We entered the reception hall and the noise and laughter pulled us in and in the joy I felt for Tank and Lula, I did put my own troubles in the back of my mind. I did do it. I had to.


	27. Chapter 27

As receptions go, it was amazing. I think it had to be Tank's parent's Louisiana New Orleans roots that did it. The music was loud and vivacious. The food was beyond incredible. The flowers were beautiful and scented. And in the middle of it all were Tank and Lula and so much love and joy that it couldn't be contained. It awed me to think about how much joy I would be feeling if not for my own troubles, because the joy I felt then was extraordinary.

"Come on," my father grinned dragging me to the dance floor. "Ranger is doing the salsa with your mother I feel left out."

I laughed and let him pull me to him, "all right Daddy."

We did a couple of turns around the dance floor.

"Are you all right Pumpkin?"

"I am," I smiled.

"You just seem like…you just seem a little off."

"Oh I'm sure it's just relief to have everything over and behind us. This trip has been amazing."

"It's not over yet. We have to get through tonight and tomorrow and then we dock in Miami the next day. Your grandmother and Burt are going to stay with us and we're going to look at condos up and down the coast and see if we find anything we like."

"Are you sure about this Daddy?"

"You're practically settled Pumpkin. I've been amazed at how much you've changed in the last year. My little girl is finally growing up."

"A girl is never too old to need her daddy," I said seriously.

"And I'll always be just a phone call or a plane ride away. I promise you that."

I nodded and let him lead me around. After dancing with him I danced with Javier, Ram, Bobby, Lester and back to my father. It was full circle. Ranger, I noticed, danced only with my mother or with nobody.

Next up was Cal. He looked nervous.

"Just…I know she told you," I sighed.

He nodded.

"You can't say anything Cal."

"I won't," he frowned. "I just don't get the two of you. You love him. He loves you."

"Don't go there. There's a big difference. I'm IN love with him. He just loves me much as he'd love a pet or a good friend he occasionally has sex with. He's not IN love with me."

"Then he's an idiot because you are an amazing girl," he said seriously. "I keep thinking about how many of the relationships that exist now wouldn't be if not for you. I mean do you honestly believe any of the men of Rangeman would have pulled their heads out of their asses long enough to form committed relationships if you hadn't been there to show us that women could be interesting and fun and not just…"

"Sex," I smiled.

"Yea," he blushed. "Oh hell, a bunch of us wanted those things. Somehow knowing you made it all right."

"Thank you Cal, that's a very flattering thing to say."

"It's true," he sighed. "Here comes Ranger."

Ranger tapped Cal on the shoulder, "I'm sorry to cut in. They need Steph and me at the main table. It's time for the toasts."

"Ah," I nodded and put my hand in Ranger's outstretched one. "Thank you for the dance and the lovely words Cal."

"Anytime sweetheart," he winked and walked away to find Natalie.

"I can't leave you alone for a second," Ranger whispered with a smile.

"Me…you were doing the salsa with my mother," I raised a brow.

"I had permission."

"From whom," I asked.

"Your father," he grinned.

"Of course," I nodded. "I also had permission from my father."

"Touché," he laughed. We approached the table about the time the music stopped and Jean Luc got to his feet tapping a spoon carefully on his champagne glass.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, thank you for being here. We're lucky. We had the opportunity last night to rehearse our speeches. So bear with us if you've heard our words before, we're obviously going to regurgitate many of the same ones," he grinned and the crowd laughed. "Thank you for taking time from your busy lives to be part of Pierre…I mean Tank and Lula's wedding. It may take some time to get used to calling him that, but it fits, so I will work on it. I'll be honest with you, Felicia and I never thought this day would come. We decided that first Tank was married to the military and then to his job. It's been a blessing to find out that he wants more in life." He turned to the bridal couple, "our darling children. We know we haven't lost a son. We have gained a beautiful, sassy and saucy daughter-in-law who wants to share her life with our son and in the most traditional way." He paused and wiped away his tears, "Felicia and I couldn't be happier with your choice son. Lula is truly our daughter." He turned back to the guests, "I have got to thank two people who made this possible and I'm going to thank them again tonight even though I thanked them last night. It appears that we have our certified cupids on board the ship and onboard our lives. We have to thank Stephanie and Ranger for bringing these two together. I don't know what would have happened without them. I have a feeling that we wouldn't be here today. They are our very own cupids." There was some applause and laughter after that. He smiled, "and now…it's Ranger's turn to speak."

The audience applauded as Ranger made his way to the stage.

"Cupid huh," he raised a brow at Jean Luc inciting more laughter from the audience and from Jean Luc and maybe especially from me. He turned to our friends. "I met Tank about fifteen years ago. He was someone who stood out in the first second, you know what I mean. He's not easy to ignore and not just because he's the size of a small building," he grinned and everyone laughed. "Tank is one of the best people I know. He's loyal, honest, faithful, and dependable, he's a good listener, and he will stay by your side even when he knows you're not making the right choice or…being stupid. Oh, he'll tell you," he laughed and the crowd laughed again with him, "but he'll be there for you sharing a beer while you're miserable. I once thought he'd never get married. I had a couple of reasons for believing that. The main one is that he didn't get close to women and he didn't allow them to be close to him. They wanted to be close to him, but he avoided it. I realize now that he was just waiting for the right woman to come along. She had to be exceptional. She had to be extraordinary. She had to be…Lula," he raised his glass to her. "To my friends Tank and Lula…I know you'll share a long and happy life together. I know…just as you know. Salute," he said and drank from his glass. "Stephanie," he said helping me to my feet.

"Yea, it's a good thing we got to practice this last night or I'd really be a mess today. The thing about it is that even through the rehearsal last night, this still wasn't real. It was pretty talk and pretty dresses and a long mostly pretty cruise," I smiled and they laughed. "But things changed so quickly today when I saw Lula waiting on Leroy's arm in her beautiful dress and I had to fight to keep from crying and ruining my makeup. Lula…you're a beautiful bride. Every bride that's ever been married wanted to be you today. You were radiant and it was so clear on your face and in your every gesture that you were in love and ready to commit to a man you will love for the rest of your life. It was awe inspiring. It was staggering. Then, as I listened to Reverend Burns and watched Tank and Lula's faces, I knew it was real. I knew they were forever." I paused as the titters of agreement circled the room. "Four years ago, my life changed. Four years ago a lot of truly amazing people came into my life. Among those people were Tank and Lula and I'll be honest with you, if you'd told me we'd be here today I'd have laughed myself silly." The new crowd laughed with me even louder than the crowd the night before, "but today my friends…my dear friends Lula and Tank promised their lives to each other. They're promising to love one another forever. They're promising to put their faith in God and in each other. The truth is they'd already made that promise. This wedding is only a formality. To Tank and to Lula, thank you for setting the example of love I'd like to emulate." I raised my glass to them and sat down amid the cheers. Natalie waited till I met her eyes and tipped her glass to me.

Tank got to his feet taking Lula with him, "Damn we have good friends," he said and kissed Lula's hand while he fought to control his emotions. He paused, "my life isn't normal. Lula's life isn't normal. When you live an abnormal life, you need friends who are…different. My friends…our friends are different. They live by their own rules and codes and they have such a strong sense of what is right and wrong and sometimes they get lost in it. But one thing they are eternally and intently sure of is their friends and their loyalties to those friends. They are there day or night. They are there when you're screaming with hysteria," he grinned at Lula and the crowd laughed, "or when you're terrified and sweating." He grinned at me. "They're there. They don't give us a hard time. They just listen and help. They don't accuse. They don't let it deter them from being there for us. They're just there. They save our lives in so many ways. And they don't always have to solve a murder to do it…but it usually works out that way," he raised his glass to Ranger and I.

"I knew the moment I met Lula that she was going to be an important part of my life. I knew it. I could feel it in my toes. It was a tingle on the back of my neck that was there when she first entered a room."

I blinked and my eyes filled with tears.

"Later it was the feeling of security and warmth I always felt when she was there. It's as though I found the other piece of me and in finding it I found that I wanted things I had no idea were even a possibility for me. She is my life." He smiled and bent to kiss her.

I had been fine up until then, and now I was struggling. Now it was hard. Because now I knew that Ranger was the other part of me. I suppose I'd always known it, but now I couldn't escape it. It was real.

"We would like to thank all of you for coming here and helping us to celebrate this traditional wedding. We're pledged to each other for eternity now, because what God has joined together…no man _**will**_ put asunder." He raised his glass, "salute."

"Salute," I agreed and raised my glass with a shaky hand.

Ranger caught my hand with a sigh and kissed my fingers. I know he was trying to reassure me, but it didn't reassure me. It made me feel like I needed to run screaming from the party and in some ways from my life. Brian's trip to Australia made even more sense to me than ever before. I wondered if he'd like a travel companion. I wondered how long it would take to get a ticket. I wondered if I could fly out of Grand Cayman.

"Girl…will you come help me change," Lula waved at me till she caught my attention.

"Excuse me," I said with a slight smile and followed Lula to the room they had reserved at the hotel.

"You gonna tell me what's going on," she asked turning her back so I could remove the pins from her veil.

"What do you mean?"

"Something happened between you and Ranger," she said seriously. "I can see it. You look even more wistful than usual."

"Nothing Lula," I said softly. "You know…it's your wedding. We're happy for you. We're just…I'm just feeling it."

She turned as soon as I lifted the veil from her head. "There's something else. Why won't you tell me?"

"Because," I took her face in my hands with a smile. "This is your happy day and nothing and I do mean nothing is going to mar it. I love you. This is going to be the day you remember for the rest of your life. So…just put it down to my sad and lovesick heart. Can you do that?"

She sighed, "Yes, I can do that. But we're going to have a long talk when I get back from my honeymoon in Paris," she sang the last word with glee.

"Well Mrs. Thibodaux, are you happy," I grinned at her.

"I'm beyond happy," she turned her back again so I could unzip her. "When I was working on Stark Street and thinking that my life would never be any better because that was just the way women in my family had to be, I couldn't have imagined even in my wildest dreams that I could find someone like Tank who would love me no matter what. I'm the luckiest girl on the planet."

"You are very fortunate," I agreed. "But Lula…you deserve this happiness."

"Yea…I do," she grinned and hugged me. "Thank you for always being there to remind me."

"You've changed your life. You've changed my life. I honestly believe that you're capable of anything you set your mind to. You're amazing."

"Thanks baby," she laughed. "Now let me get changed so I can get on with my honeymoon."

"You got it," I agreed.

Thirty minutes later I was standing in the drive watching the limousine drive away. Just Married blinked from the neon lights in the back window and Tank's massive hand was up out of the sunroof waving us goodbye. And just that quickly, it was over. Months of hysterical planning, crying, complaining and intense (right?!) dieting were finally over.

I went to help Felicia and Odetta gather Lula's wedding dress and other things from the preparation room. Felicia was taking her dress back to New Orleans with her to be professionally cleaned and preserved. The two women were chattering like magpies when I arrived and insisted that they could handle it themselves. I had, they said kissing me one on each cheek, done more than my share already.

I wandered downstairs to see that almost everyone was gone. The shuttles were heading back to the airport. The hotel's cleaning people were busy clearing the mess we'd made. I stood staring at the remnants of the wedding and thought about how much less there had probably been of my own wedding. There probably hadn't been anything to clean up. At least there hadn't been anything more than any other night at the bar.

I wandered down to the beach and stood there listening to the ocean and watching the white crested waves shatter over the beach and I heard my vows in my head. I remembered that I'd promised to love him forever. I remembered he'd promised me the same. I remembered laughter and being surprised by the ring. I reached into my bra and pulled out the gold band and sighed. This was my life? This was how much I'd matured and changed. I had news for my father. I hadn't grown up that much. I didn't even get a cake. I like cake. No, I love cake.

That was really the last straw. I dropped down on the sand on my butt and put my arms around my legs and put my head down and just bawled. I didn't get a happy ever after. I didn't even get cake. And my new Cabin Steward probably didn't know enough to make sure I had pie. This just renewed my tears.

I felt him in the tingle on the back of my neck first and shoved the ring into my bra again. He sank down beside me and stared straight ahead. "Steph…we…there's no hurry to do anything about this."

"About this," I sniffed.

"You know…you and me," he swallowed. "Our marriage…there isn't any hurry to dissolve it."

I sighed, "Whatever you want Ranger."

"Yea…whatever I want," he said and tugged me against him. We sat there for a long time just listening to the surf and the birds. There were distant sounds of a party and laughter and occasionally music. We stayed there for a long time. Then he got up and pulled me to my feet and we walked back to the hotel and our waiting limousine. There were no more words. I suppose there was no more need for words. Or maybe there was a need, but it wasn't the time or the place. There was always tomorrow.

My parents should have named me Scarlett.


	28. Chapter 28

It was after midnight by the time we boarded the ship. We were due to leave port at about 5AM and we were expected aboard ship by 2AM at the latest. We made it with time to spare. I stood in the shower exhausted and let the water run over me. I had last been in the shower almost 20 hours ago and it seemed like forever. It was an eleven night cruise. That's all it was, eleven nights and a lot had changed in so little time. And many parts of it were almost unbearable to think about. I'd been married for more than 24 hours and there had been no congratulations…that I could remember. There had certainly been no feelings of eternal love and commitment. The whole thing was the complete opposite of what Tank and Lula had experienced and what I'd experienced wit them. It was soul destroying.

I had to give it to him though; Ranger had been sweet about it. I mean once he woke up and acknowledged it he'd been great. Well, once he'd confirmed it with whomever he'd confirmed it with. He handled it pretty well. I suppose I must have looked pretty hysterical standing there dripping over him. He really had to maintain. One of us had to. In any case he had to know that it took both of us to get married and therefore it wasn't me railroading him, it was a mutual if misguided decision. Inside of me I knew it wasn't a good idea. We hadn't gone into the marriage committed to making it work. We hadn't gotten marriage counseling and we had both been married before. And we'd both been divorced, even if my marriage hadn't existed in the eyes of the church it was still a legal divorce in the state of New Jersey.

No, we hadn't gone into it for the right reasons. I'm not even sure either of us knew what the right reasons were at the time we got married. I'm not sure either of us knew we were getting married. All I had was snippets of drunken memory. No, it wasn't for the right reason. I don't think drunk does now or has ever qualified as the right reason. Therefore we weren't going to make it work no matter how much I wanted that to happen. I wanted marriage and kids and he wanted freedom and an occasionally conscience free roll in the hay. He couldn't give me the former and I couldn't give him the latter…at least without being drunk apparently. And even then there were repercussions, weren't there. It wasn't going to work.

I turned the water off and reached for a towel blindly to have it placed in my hand. "Ranger," I blinked.

"Yea," he said quietly.

"What are you doing?"

"I want to talk to you."

"Now," I blinked as I dried my face. "It's after two am and I'm pretty tired, aren't you?"

"Yea, but we need to get some of this said."

"Now," I sighed.

"Now is as good a time as any."

"Okay," I said quickly drying off and wrapping the towel around me before stepping out of the shower, "talk."

"Have you told anyone?"

"Natalie," I whispered. "She could tell something was wrong and…"

"That's fine. She probably told Cal."

"Yea," I agreed.

"And is that it?"

I nodded.

"Not Tank or Lula," he asked.

"No way," I shook my head adamantly. "They needed to be happy today and only happy about their wedding and not worried about us or what…well, you know."

"All right, are you going to tell them?"

"I don't know," I sighed and headed for the closet to get my pajamas. I closed the door and changed and exited with a towel around my head. "It feels dishonest not to, but there's no point in getting everyone involved in our drama."

"Right," he frowned thoughtfully, "but its Tank and Lula. He's my best friend and my business partner and I'm not sure it's a good idea to keep this information from him. I mean, you know from a business point of view."

"Why does it matter from a business point of view?"

"You know…you're my wife, you are entitled to a share of my assets."

"I'm not interested in your assets Ranger," I said tiredly.

"I just don't feel right not telling him, especially if it comes out later and…"

"Right," I sighed. "Then it would be…"

"Wrong," he nodded.

"Wrong," I agreed.

"I don't think it will be easy for us to be extracted from this. We can't do annulment and quite frankly I'm not excited about having another divorce on my resume."

"Oh I'm just thrilled about that part," I rolled my eyes. "My mother will be so proud."

"Yea…and there's that," he sighed. "We have to keep this quiet Stephanie."

"I wasn't planning on putting an ad in the paper," I said shaking my head.

"Yea…well, there are other things like your name."

"I wasn't planning on changing my name," I raised a brow.

"I'm looking at our marriage certificate and it appears that you already did. You signed the second part as Stephanie P. Manoso."

"Oh Jesus," I groaned. "I knew all those years of etiquette classes my mother forced on me would come to no good."

He smiled, "we just…we have time to figure this out."

"Do we," I raised a brow.

"Sure…there's no hurry. You're not dating anyone."

"Thanks for the reminder," I sighed.

"I'm not dating anyone."

"This whole being married thing could put a damper on your social life," I pointed out.

"Babe," he shook his head.

"I'm just saying," I climbed into the bed and sighed. "Most women…aside from Joyce 'the whore from Babylon' Barnhardt wouldn't go for a married man. Well…they might go for you anyway. You're hot."

"Thanks," he sighed. "But I don't really have a social life. I have work."

"I've noticed that business and pleasure seem to mix for you," I reminded him.

"Only when you're involved," he said.

"Right, that's convenient since I'm the one you married and all," I sank down tiredly. "What about this cruise?"

"This cruise was social," he agreed, "mostly."

"Mostly," I nodded. "I mean except for the whole murder thing."

"And the unexpected marriage," he said gently.

"Yea…there's that," I said sadly. I rolled away from him.

"Babe," he sighed.

"Look," I rolled to face him. "It's fine. We'll keep it under wraps and get the…er…you know, the divorce and then we'll just pretend it never happened. I can do that," I blinked back the tears. "I can. You'll see."

He climbed into bed with me and pulled me into his arms. "Just…don't think about it."

"Right," I sniffed.

"Babe…it's not the end of the world you know. There are some women who wouldn't mind being married to me."

I turned to glare at him, "you don't really think that's the problem, do you?"

He stared at me for a second, "no."

"Just…let it go Ranger," I turned away and nestled down in the covers. "We have an agreement. We'll get the divorce. Nobody will have to know. Nothing will change. It'll all be honky dory. We'll go back to what we were…whatever the hell that was and things will be just fine."

"Yea…they'll be fine," he sighed and reached for the remote and flicked the lights off. "I feel better already," he said tightly.

"Yea me too," I whispered and closed my eyes to the tears.

When I woke up the next day I could feel the movement of the ship and I could feel Ranger's body against my back. His arm was over mine and his hand held mine. His breath was warm on my neck.

I sighed. If only! If only! This could be the rest of my life. I wanted to stay there, but quickly decided that the only person I'd be torturing was me so I gently slid out from under him and got dressed and left the cabin.

To my surprise, even though it was almost noon, the ship was quiet. There was almost nobody on deck and those that were had found quiet corners to have a cuddly conversation with their special someone. Tank and Lula's nuptials had a very romantic effect on the passengers of the ship.

I climbed higher and higher until I got to the top level of the ship. From there all I could see was endless sea and blue sky. The appeal of the view, I admit, was lost on me. There were people who lived for such things, but to me it was a bit boring. It was the same old thing and actually far less interesting than any street in Trenton including Roosevelt where I'd grown up and where my parents lived for at least a little while longer. I suppose though, it was peaceful and that held a certain attraction especially on a day like today when I needed to be alone and peaceful more than most. So there I stood gazing at the endless expanse trying to come to terms with all that the great dealer in the sky had dealt me of late and again, I had that urge to just escape from all of it. But I knew…I wouldn't go. If I went I'd risk the few moments in time that I had being Stephanie Manoso. I wouldn't do that. Even though it would be short lived, for a few moments in time I would be able to live that dream, at least a small part of it.

Again, I felt him before I saw him and it aggravated me. It bothered me that Tank knew Lula was 'the one' because of such a feeling and Ranger wouldn't admit it even though I knew he got the same feeling when I was near that I got when he was there. Moments later, he was there beside me at the rail leaning over and intently studying that same eternal expanse of blue water.

"You're not thinking of throwing yourself overboard are you," he said with a slight smile.

"Umm," I said thoughtfully, "and miss a few months of being able to nag you like a wife? I don't think so pal."

"I didn't think so. Did you throw some rare diamond overboard that you've had since Titanic?"

"How old do you think I am?"

"Younger than me," he said seriously.

''Right answer," I nodded. "But the answer to that is no as well."

"So you're not suicidal, are you homicidal?"

I grinned, "I didn't kill you last night, so you're probably safe."

"Whew," he sighed.

"What about you? Were you up here feeling all helpless and hopeless planning to fling yourself into the waters below?"

"Nope" he shook his head.

"Dispose of some priceless jewel you've had since the Inquisition," I raised a brow.

"Nope," he again shook his head.

"So you're not suicidal," I said thoughtfully. "Are you homicidal?"

"If I wanted you dead, I'd have killed you long ago…with either my action or my inaction," he said quietly.

"Wow," I shook my head, "that's reassuring."

"I'd never deliberately hurt you Stephanie," he said softly.

"Yea…I know that."

"So I have to wonder how I got us to this place."

"Yea…well, it takes two to tango and two to get married."

"I know but…"

"There's no but," I said quietly.

"Right," he nodded.

"So…we won't cast any blame."

"We're being amazingly calm about this, don't you think?"

"Yea," I grinned. "I figured you'd stay calm until I told you that since we were married you might as well go on and knock me up. I believe you're aware of the fact that my biological clock is screaming at me hysterically."

He turned and studied me, "I think I already made you that offer."

I blinked, "you know I meant having babies, right?"

"I know. I already offered to get you pregnant. I'm surprised you've forgotten."

"I haven't forgotten," I said quietly. "That was before we were married Ranger. If you get me pregnant now, people will have expectations. Besides…I don't need a baby daddy. I want my kids to have a father."

"I'd be their father. And you'd be well cared for."

"Oh jeez," I groaned. "I don't want your money Ranger."

"The kids might," he said with a smile.

"You know…just forget we had this conversation."

"You don't want me to father your children," he raised a brow.

"It doesn't work like that," I hissed and straightened and strode away. "And I'm really tired of discussing your assets."

"I didn't mean it like that," he growled.

"Well, I'm fragile and that's how it sounds to me," I called back as I marched.

He grabbed my arm, "Babe, I know this is hard on you and I know why. Please be patient with me. I'm confused. I'm going to screw things up."

"We already screwed it up," I said quietly.

"You know nobody said life was easy. There just aren't that many happy ever afters. People get married. They have kids. They get divorced. The kids are shuffled from one house to the other and life isn't easy. I'm sorry. But this is the real world."

"Believe me Ranger; I am more than a little bit aware of what the real world is. I get it. I know that life isn't easy or fair. Give me just a little bit of credit. Yea…it's hard. Yea…you know why. And guess what, that doesn't make it easier, it makes it harder. So excuse me if I don't live by your quiet code of cleaning up the mess and ignoring it till it goes completely away. I'll be busy with my therapist working on my feelings. You, of course, will ignore yours." I pulled my arm from his grasp and strode away.

I knew things had gone too easily. I knew it. Things couldn't stay as they were. I needed to think about my options.


	29. Chapter 29

It was a long and quiet trip home. We sat side by side in the limousine without saying a word and even longer on the plane without uttering the smallest of phrases. There were no polite words of thank you or excuse me. There was no anything. He didn't look at me. At least he didn't look at me when I was looking at him. That was fine. I could deal with it. Every now and then he'd clear his throat and start to say something, but then he wouldn't. I guess the great Ricardo Carlos Manoso was afraid of me. He probably needed to be. Nobody likes a hysterical wife, especially in public. Especially when he doesn't really want to acknowledge that she is his wife, much less share that information with the rest of the world. Like I said, it was probably wise to just keep his mouth shut in public.

The limousine ride from the airport to my house was just about as silent. Only now that he was back in Trenton, Ranger turned to business. He called the office and checked in and let them know he'd be back at the helm shortly after a successful voyage. He still didn't say anything to me, but he'd have to eventually.

The limousine stopped at my house and the driver and Ranger carried my bags inside. He stood there in the foyer silently for a moment and he was clearly confused. What was he supposed to do now? Was he supposed to live there with me, or go home to his seventh floor apartment and to Ella? The confusion passed over his face and I waited silently for him to reach a decision.

"Well, goodbye. I'll see you at the office on Monday and we'll talk then."

I didn't say anything. What could I say? He'd made his choice. It wasn't until he had driven away that I realized that he may have wanted me to ask him to stay. But then, he knew what my feelings were. I shouldn't have to make that step. At some point, he'd have to take a step toward me.

I sighed and got in my car and went to pick up Rex. Rex was ever faithful. Rex was dependable. Rex was trustworthy. I always knew where Rex stood. I drove thinking about how much I needed Rex and his stability. Everything that had been stable to me was now sort of scattered. He had become even more important in the grand scheme of things.

When I arrived at the pet hotel and asked for Rex, the receptionist paled. That's never a good sign. Had they forgotten about my baby?

"Ma'am, if you'll have a seat in the room right there," she pointed to a glass enclosed room to her right, "someone will be right with you."

That's not a good sign. It's never a good sign when you go to that room. It's not a good sign. The woman who came in and shut the door and sat down across from me and she started to talk. I think I stopped listening just a few minutes in. I stopped listening probably about the time she told me that she was very sorry and there had been nothing she could do.

Rex had died. Actually, they said he'd gone to sleep and not waken up. They'd followed the arrangements that I'd left for them and had him cremated as I had instructed. She handed me a small ornate wooden box. I'd left a beloved pet and friend and I returned to a wooden box of ashes and bone. It was more than I could bear.

I suppose that must have been the last straw. I suppose if I'd been able to pick Rex up from his nice safe Hamster Hotel and gone home where things were normal, it would have been okay. Everything could have gone on as normal, but this was the last straw. This was the end of my rope. This was it. My parents were moving to Florida. Lula and Tank were honeymooning in Paris. Rex was dead. And I was married to the man I loved more than life. I was married to the man who'd saved me from myself and others for years and it was empty. I was empty.

I sobbed heartbroken in the car all the way home and then cried some more when I got there flung face down on my bed. Then I reached for my phone and pushed the buttons that I needed to push.

"Stephanie," his familiar voice sounded so surprised.

"You said if I ever needed you…"

"What's wrong? Stephanie…what happened?"

"A lot…too much... Rex is dead," I sniffled.

"Oh sweetheart, I'm so sorry."

"Where are you?"

"Paris with Christian," he said.

"Brian…I have to get out of here."

"Sweetheart, get on a plane," he said quietly. "I'll be waiting."

So…I did.

Fin

Coming up next is _**Talk Show Twenty**_. Brenda is back from Fearless Fourteen. She's just as nutso as ever and she thinks Trenton New Jersey is just the place to get her career back on track. She hires Lula, Sally Sweet and Christian Goodman to help her find her way back to the Mothership of Hollywood. All she has to do is keep from getting killed. For her…that's never easy since usually it's the people she's closest too that want her dead the most.

Will Frank and Ellen or Helen or whatever the hell her name is move to Boca? Will Grandma Mazur and Burt find a nudist colony in Italy that will accept them wrinkles and all? Will Stephanie come back from France single or still married to Ranger? How will Ranger react to Stephanie's escape? Stay tuned to find out in _**Talk Show Twenty.**_


End file.
